<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whumptober 2020 by Princess_Cutie9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656831">Whumptober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Cutie9/pseuds/Princess_Cutie9'>Princess_Cutie9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PC's Inktober but Writing 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tiger &amp; Bunny, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"fucker stole my bone", "run!", (I'm not kidding), (and beyond), (around chapter 22), (implied) - Freeform, A Terrible, Alt. Altered States, Alt. Shot, Blood Loss, Body Swap, Carrying, Crying, Day 10 tw: blood, Day 11 Tw: Drowning, Day 12 tw: death, Day 13 tw:, Day 14 tw: death, Day 15 tw: Death, Day 16 tw: kidnapping, Day 17 tw: implied mentioned death, Day 20 tw: near death, Day 3 Tw: Death, Day 5 Tw: Loss of limbs, Day 6 TW: death, Day 7 Tw: Near-death, Day 9, Death, Deep Cuts, Defiance, Deja Vu, Explosions, Fic, Fights, Fire, For the greator good, Gen, Giorno Giovanna Whump, Graphic injuries, Guns, Hanging, Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable) Whump, I did Not see that coming, I think I've broken something, Into The Unknown, Jojo's bizarre adventure - Freeform, Jotaro whump, Kidnapping, Koichi Whump, Mentioned Character Death, Mentions of Blood, Mind Control, Mugging, Near Death, No known Tw - Day 18, No. 12, No. 14, No. 15 - Freeform, No. 16, No. 17 - Freeform, No. 6 - Freeform, Oops forgot to add, Panic Attacks, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Phobias, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Swap, Pysch 101, RWCW Cameos!, Shoot the Hostage, Shooting, Struggling, TW:, Take me instead, They look so pretty when the bleed, Time Travel, Tomoko Whump, Torture, Very bad day, Violence, Whumptober 2020, Wormspoodle's Part 4 AU, and another car crash, bone theft, breath in, breath out, broken trust, car crash, completionist, donuting, falling, forced to their knees, i've got you, implied impaling, implied mentions of drowning, is something burning?, master post, no good, no. 10, no. 11, no. 13 - Freeform, no. 18, no. 7, no.1 - Freeform, no.3, no.4 running out of time, please, shackled, shanking, tw: death, tw: guns, whumptober2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Cutie9/pseuds/Princess_Cutie9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>October 1st. Just a normal day, right? Well, not for one person.</p><p>Enjoy the adventures of my Part 4 brainrot mixed with whumptober!<br/>---<br/>The Tiger &amp; Bunny crossover lasts from Chapters 15 - 24 : Completed<br/>---<br/>The final arc lasts from Chapter 25 - The End : Completed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr. &amp; Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable), Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr. &amp; Kaburagi T. Kotetsu, Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr. &amp; Kujo Jotaro, Giorno Giovanna &amp; Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable), Giorno Giovanna &amp; Kujo Jotaro, Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable) &amp; Higashikata Tomoko, Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable) &amp; Kujo Holly, Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable) &amp; Kujo Jotaro, Higashikata Tomoko &amp; Kujo Jotaro, Kaburagi T. Kotetsu &amp; Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable), Kaburagi T. Kotetsu &amp; Kujo Jotaro, Kujo Holly &amp; Kujo Jotaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PC's Inktober but Writing 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Time Loop Challenge, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Where've You Been?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Josuke gets kidnapped</p><p>Day 1, Prompts 1: Let's hang out together, waking up restrained, shackled, hanging</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first time, it will not be the last (but he doesn't remember that, and in the end, it doesn't exist at all)<br/>----<br/>Title from "Where've You Been" by Kathy Mattea</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josuke woke up. He didn’t know how he ended up in this situation, but here he was. Shackled, chained to the wall of an abandoned building. It was a weird sensation, being kidnapped. He never thought he’d ever feel this way but, life can surprise you like that. It was something he never thought about, really. He was walking home from school; it was a Friday <em> what was today? </em> His mom had planned something special for him, a little surprise for getting his grades back up. </p><p> </p><p>After the fight with Kira, Josuke had to miss a lot of school for recovery. While his mom didn’t punish him for his grades dropping, she wanted him to improve a little, but she never pushed him too hard. She was surprised when she saw Josuke’s grades. Just after a few weeks, he had brought them back up to their original state, and she was really proud of him for that. So, she decided to set up something for him, something to reward him for all the good work he had done. Little did she know, that’s never how the day would pan out. </p><p> </p><p><em> What is everyone doing? Did they notice that I’m gone yet? Would they care enough to  </em> <em> notice? Wait </em> <em> - of course they would! ...right?  </em>He couldn’t really think while in this state, but these thoughts freely floated through his mind like nobody’s business. He didn’t dare try to contradict them, it was a lot easier to expect the worse and then be surprised when the best happened, then to expect the best and be surprised when the worst happened. If he was being honest with himself, he knew the others would be worried about him. They were his friends and family, after all. Jouske even chuckled at the thought of Rohan being worried, but that’s Rohan for you. Even after what had gone between them, Josuke knew Rohan cared about them. So did Josuke, he cared for every single one of them. That’s why it hurt so much when the realization dawned on him that he may never see them again. That their previous encounter might’ve been their last. He never got to say goodbye, see them one last time. Instead, he was just... gone, and there was nothing he could do about it. </p><p> </p><p><em> Except there was </em> </p><p> </p><p>At that moment, Josuke remembered that he had a stand, and to his surprise, when called out, Crazy Diamond appeared before him. However, that short hope was shattered as soon as his stand was forcefully shoved back into him, and it hurt. <em> Could </em> <em>  someone really do that? Force a  </em> <em> stand </em> <em>  back into its user? </em> </p><p> </p><p>“I was wondering when you were finally going to show your stand. You’re so slow on the uptake, it bewilders me how you ever managed to take down Kira.” </p><p> </p><p><em> A voice- Kira? How did this person know about Kira? </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em> I bet you’re wondering a lot of things, like where you are, who I am, what happened,  <em> does everyone know you’re gone?” </em> </p><p> </p><p>Josuke’s breathing hitched- just for a moment, but it didn’t slip past his captor’s radar. </p><p> </p><p>“Guess I hit a sensitive nerve, huh? Well, sorry to disappoint, but they’re not looking for you. I had set up clues to make sure that they stay far away from this place. Plus, you’ve been dead to them for a <em> long </em> time.” </p><p> </p><p><em> What? </em> </p><p> </p><p>“I guess I could explain, but you have to promise not to say a word.” </p><p> </p><p>Josuke just glared at the voice- wherever it seemed to be coming from. </p><p> </p><p>The man laughed. “I guess that’s a yes! So, let me start from the beginning.” </p><p> </p><p><em> Josuke </em> <em>  was on his way home from school, excited for what his mom had in store. He’d been thinking about it all day long, and he did work hard to earn whatever it was. He had staye </em> <em> d up late studying, staying behind during class to get help, attending as many study sessions as possible, but all that work payed off. He was now one of the best students in his grade, in under a few weeks no less! </em> <em>  Halfway home,  </em> <em> Josuke </em> <em>  had spotted a strange figure on the opposite side of the road. He didn’t bother checking it out, only making a mental note about it. </em> <em>  Throughout the walk, this man would repeatedly show up in his peripheral vision, but he could never get a good look at this man. Then, it happened. It was all a blur,  </em> <em> Josuke </em> <em>  never e </em> <em> ven got the chance to bring his  </em> <em> stand out </em> <em> . He was hit  </em> <em> on the head and blacked out in an instant, but not before catching a glimpse of a blue shimmer. It was sad, really, someone like  </em> <em> Josuke </em> <em>  who had fought Kira and sur </em> <em> vived, bested by a blow to the head by a person he had already deemed suspicious. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you wondering where you are? I would be too if I had figured out how I was kidnapped. Surprise, little <em> JoJo </em>, you’re not in Morioh anymore, not even in Japan!” </p><p> </p><p><em> Once  </em> <em> Josuke </em> <em>  was knocked out, the man  </em> <em> had  </em> <em> carried  </em> <em> Josuke </em> <em>  over to his car which was parked near an alleyway. Set up in the passenger seat,  </em> <em> Josuke </em>  <em> was driven to the train station. Once there, he had put  </em> <em> sunglasses </em> <em>  on  </em> <em> Josuke </em> <em>  and used his stand to keep him upright and made it looked  </em> <em> like </em> <em>  he was walking. He had already prepared two train tickets, and the nex </em> <em> t train was about to leave soon. </em> <em>  There was next to no one boarding the train at that time, so it was easy enough to board without  </em> <em> suspici </em> <em> o </em> <em> n. After many,  </em> <em> many  </em> <em> hours, they had reached their destination </em> <em> : </em> <em>  the harbor. There, the man got  </em> <em> Josuke </em>  <em> onto the boat and off to wherever they were travelling. After months of staying on the ship, t </em> <em> hey  </em> <em> finally reached The United States, Maryland. From t </em> <em> here,  </em> <em> Josuke </em> <em>  was loaded into another car and driven off to an abandoned building, never to be seen by his friends and family since. The kicker:  </em> <em> Josuke </em> <em>  never woke up. </em> </p><p>---- </p><p>Tomoko was already suspicious that her son hadn’t arrived home on time. In fact, the surprise she had set up was specifically because Josuke had been such a good student. He wouldn’t stay out late without telling her beforehand.  Her suspicions only grew into worry when he hadn’t returned when it became dark. She was really hoping he had decided to be a bad student just this once, that way she could scold him while he was at home, in person, alive- wait, why was she going there? It was only 10pm, nothing to really worry about, right? </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t sleep that night. When it finally became morning, she started calling. She first called the school, see if they knew about anything. Then she called Okuyasu and Koichi, his closest friends. They didn’t know where he was either. Lastly, at 7:15am, she called Jotaro, who also had no clue where his uncle had run off to. That’s when she decided to call the Police. They searched for days to find Josuke, with no avail. No leads, no camera footage, Josuke was just... gone. Everyone was worried. How could Josuke just disappear, especially with such a powerful stand? Finally, after weeks of searching, they found a clue, ambiguous, but definitely a clue. After investigating that to no end, right as all hope for this to lead somewhere was about to end, another showed up. This cycle continued up until they were led to the airport. Searching a plane that had left the faithful night of Josuke’s kidnapping. Little did they know, all their work was for nothing. That’s where the case ended, nothing left to find, nothing left to search, nothing left of Josuke. Months after his initial disappearance, the case became cold.  </p><p> </p><p>One year, year, after the case was opened, something showed up on Tomoko’s doorstep. It was a box. She took it inside, as it was addressed to her and not a package that was misplaced at the wrong house. What was inside shook her to her core. One of Josuke’s bones with a note next to it.  </p><p> <br/>
<em>You were too late. You got </em><em>really close</em><em>, you truly did, but in the end, you failed. He’s dead now, this being the only r</em><em>emnant of him left.</em> </p><p> </p><p>During the year past, Tomoko never gave up hope, never broke down, because there was always a chance that he was alive. A chance that he was still out there, fighting. That night, she cried for the first time since her father had died. </p><p> </p><p>The news spread like wildfire, and after forensics was done to prove the identity of the bone, a funeral was held. Tomoko didn’t allow many people to come, only Josuke’s close friends and family. The attendants consisted of Okuyasu, Koichi, Yukako, Rohan, Hayato (the latter three vouched for by the primary two), Jotaro, and Joseph (Both of which flew out after heading back to New York once the case went cold). It was somber, few words exchanged. After that night, Morioh was never the same again. </p><p>--- </p><p>It was only then, after the story was finished, that Josuke realized he couldn’t move his left leg. </p><p> </p><p>“While you were still unconscious, I removed one of your bones from your leg, that way there is no chance of you escaping. With your bone removed, I let them think that you’re dead, so that <em> no one  </em>bothers to search for you again.” </p><p> </p><p>Josuke didn’t know what to say. Against his better judgment, he felt tears well up in his eyes. <em> No one’s going to be able to save me, I can’t even save myself! They all think I'm dead...  </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em>I bet you’re still curious on why you just now woke up, years later.” </p><p> </p><p>Oh yeah, that was a good point to bring up. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s the ability of my stand, <em> JoJo” </em> </p><p> </p><p>Josuke really wanted this man to stop using that nickname. He knew what it meant for his family legacy, even if he never truly wore it. He felt pride in being a Joestar/JoJo, and he hated this man for using his nickname like that. </p><p> </p><p>“I can knock someone out for however long I please, however, I cannot use any other abilities that my stand usually has, which includes regular fighting skills. Luckily, I never had to undo your unconscious state, so all worked out, <em> for me.” </em> </p><p> </p><p>Josuke no longer knew what to do at this point. All hope of safety had thoroughly been shattered and he didn't know what this man had in store for him, let alone why he had kidnapped him in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>“Your last questions must be why and what, why did I bring you here and what am I going to do with you, am I right?” </p><p> </p><p>No response. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, Kira was a good man, and even though he never had any friends, I always considered him to be my friend. I’d do a lot for him, even if he wasn’t going to pay that back to me.” </p><p> </p><p><em> Good man my ass. He killed people for their hands for 15 years. </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em> News of his death made me very,  <em> very,  </em> upset and I needed to get revenge, for his sake. While he may have been run over by an ambulance,  I heard you were the reason he was in such a battered state. So, I kidnapped you, and I plan to put you through all the torture Kira must’ve faced ,   <em> times 100 </em>. It’s only what you deserve, after all.” </p><p> </p><p>The chains around Josuke’s arms started to move upwards, bringing his body with it. It was incredibly painful, to say the least. The chains were rough and spikey, really digging into his skin, and the weight of his body only made his arms ache more. Then, there was another chain, one placed around his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“This is the first part, and towards the end of today, you’ll be begging to go back to this.” </p><p> </p><p>The man wasn’t lying when he said that. Every hour, the chains would tighten more and more, with more chains being added later. Then, he was hung by his feet, the same sensations in his arms moving onto his lower body. Every day, the torture increased, and every day, each attempt to bring out his stand was rendered useless against the other man’s stand. If Josuke was in a better state, he would’ve been able to kick this guy’s ass, but after waking up from years of sleep, having a bone stolen from his body and being chained up would weaken even the strongest of people. </p><p> </p><p>Weeks had gone by, and there was nothing really left of Josuke. He learned to accept the pain and pray, <em> pray </em>  that one day, by some miracle, something would get him out of this mess. He didn’t care what did, just as long as the pain stopped.  Sometimes, if the man felt like being  <em> really </em> cruel, he would hang Josuke for a few seconds, never long enough to actually kill him. Sometimes though, he wished the man let him stay in that position just a little longer. </p><p>--- </p><p>It was a nice city, Jotaro thought. Annapolis had beautiful scenery and wonderful sea life, which was why Jotaro was there in the first place. He was visiting different coastal sea life and Joseph had suggested Maryland for his studies, and Jotaro could see why. All of the coastal states had unique sea life, and Maryland was no exception. </p><p> </p><p>One day, Jotaro decided to take a stroll through Maryland’s more, remote, areas of town. Sure, they were more dangerous, but he had his stand, so he wasn’t too worried. He was more focused on exploring the city today. While on his walk, he felt something, like a feeling in his gut that something was wrong. He looked around, but there was nothing there. He got his stand at the ready, just in case there was anything waiting to surprise him. As he continued down the street, the sinking feeling only grew strong and stronger, and that’s when he realized something. His star was starting to feel weird, which could only mean one thing. He ran. </p><p> </p><p>Joseph was still in New York, Jolyne was still in Florida, <strike>Haruno</strike> Giorno was still in Italy, and his mom was still in Japan. He shouldn’t get his hopes up but- there was no other possibility! Unless there was another Joestar created by unknown means, Josuke was around this area. </p><p> </p><p>As he continued to run, the feeling only grew stronger, the feeling in his star only becoming more prominent. He was getting closer, <em> closer </em>  to where the boy may be. That’s  when he stopped at an abandoned building,  <em> definitely </em> where the Joestar was located. He slowly entered the building, making sure not to make a sound. He wandered around for a few minutes until he heard someone speaking. </p><p> </p><p>“How’s today for you, <em> JoJo </em>? Enjoying your position? I got the idea from a friend of mine. You know, they’ve been really helpful when it comes to new torture methods for you.” </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro stepped into the room where the voice was coming from and- <em> Holy fuck... </em>   Josuke  was   <em> there </em> ,  pinned to the wall, a chain on his arm pulling him one  direction while another was on his foot, pulling him in the complete opposite direction. Jotaro could only imagine the pain the boy was going through, and his face-  <em> his face. </em>  If he hadn’t  felt the connection between their blood, he would’ve never thought it was  Josuke . There was no pompadour, his face had been all messed up,  <em> there was no fight in his eyes.  </em>It was only when he heard Josuke groan in pain from the chains stretching him again that Jotaro was brought back to reality, and finally snapped.  </p><p> </p><p>Star Platinum was out in an instant, scanning the room and immediately finding the kidnapper, a smug smile on his face unbeknownst to what was about to hit him. Jotaro flew at the man in rage, the sound of bones breaking being overcast by the loud noise of ‘ORA’ repeating over and over again. After a straight minute of beating did Star Platinum finally stop and recede back into its user. Jotaro looked over to where Josuke was and ran to him, instantly taking off the chains and bringing him back down to the floor in a hug. </p><p> </p><p>“...Jotaro...?” </p><p> </p><p>His grip tightened. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re alive...” </p><p> </p><p>With the little strength left in his arms, Josuke wrapped them around Jotaro’s body, returning the hug. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry we couldn’t find you earlier-” His voice was already starting to break. </p><p> </p><p>“D-don’t worry ‘bout it...” Josuke barely managed to croak out. </p><p> </p><p>They stayed in that hug for a while until Jotaro brought Josuke up to his feet. </p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, let’s get you back home.” Jotaro said with a small, soft smile. Josuke couldn’t help but smile back and go back in for another hug, this time with reality hitting him. He started to cry a bit, but Jotaro said nothing. Josuke was safe again, back with his family. Once done with the second hug, Josuke let go and was about to leave with Jotaro when reality reminded him that <em> he was missing a bone in his leg </em> and he fell to the ground the instant he stopped supporting himself on Jotaro. Jotaro acted quickly though and caught him before Josuke landed on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“You need help walking?” </p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah... Fucker stole a bone from my leg while I was unconscious.” Jotaro wince at that statement, remembering the frantic call he had received from Tomoko once she had received the bone. </p><p> </p><p>“I can carry you if you want, we need to head to the hotel and get you some rest. You look like you’ve been through some serious shit.” </p><p> </p><p>“Th-that would be nice, and yeah. He put me through torture because he wanted vengeance for Kira.” </p><p> </p><p>Never in his life had Jotaro wanted someone to come back from the dead just to be able to beat them up more than right now. Josuke could practically see the anger emanating from Jotaro, so he spoke up. </p><p> </p><p>“I-it’s ok now though, you’re here and I’m safe.” This calmed Jotaro down a bit. He then proceeded to pick up Josuke and get out of the building they were in. </p><p> </p><p>Josuke never thought he would be carried bridal style by his 195cm 12-year older nephew, but here he was, in that exact position. On the way to the hotel, questions were asked. Josuke went first. </p><p> </p><p>“How’d you know I was there?” </p><p> </p><p>“The star.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you mean that feeling? I guess I never really registered it, but does it happen when any Joestar is close?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, though it’s only noticeable when we focus on it or if there’s danger coming from one of the Joestars, like your position.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah.” </p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>“Where... were you? This entire time, were you in Maryland?” </p><p> </p><p>“I guess. His stand could make someone unconscious for however long he wanted, but if he wanted to fight in any kind of way, his victim would need to be woken up.” </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro hummed. </p><p> </p><p>“Jotaro?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p> </p><p>“W-what happened while I was gone?” </p><p> </p><p>Damnit. Jotaro knew this question would come up, but so soon? He sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“When you first went missing, your mom had called all of us, but we had no idea where you went. When the police finally came on board, there were only dead leads and nothing to locate you. Right before they gave up, though, a clue would always pop up. It’s as if he wanted to lead us along on a string before ripping it away while we were over some ditch. He just needed to get us over said ditch.” <br/>
 </p><p>“That... sounds about right, at least from what I remember him telling me.” </p><p> </p><p>“What else did he say?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” </p><p> </p><p>“What else did he... tell you?” </p><p> </p><p>“O-oh. I know about the package and letter.” </p><p> </p><p>“I see...” Josuke could feel Jotaro’s wince. He decided not to push the topic anymore. </p><p> </p><p>“Um... thank you. For saving me. I don’t think I’ve thanked you yet.” </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro looked down in surprise. Of course he was going to save his younger uncle, he really cared for him.  </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to thank me, Josuke. I’m just glad you’re safe.” </p><p> </p><p>“O-ok...” </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the walk was silent. When they finally reached the hotel room, Jotaro placed Josuke on his bed and went to the main room. He had a few phone calls to make. </p><p>--- </p><p>It was 6am in the morning and Tomoko was up cleaning the dishes. It had been a while since Josuke’s disappearance. The house was lonely, quiet, but she never bothered to move. It was the only thing she left of her son and father. She also rarely got any calls. Most of them used to be condolences, but nothing more could be said, and advertisers learned quickly not to mess with a woman like her, especially one with the loss of family members. That’s why the sudden ringing of the phone had startled her, making her almost drop the plate currently in her hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” </p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Higashikata, it’s me.” </p><p> </p><p>“O-oh, Jotaro! You know you can call me Tomo-” </p><p> </p><p>“He’s alive.” Jotaro tried his best to hide the breaking of his voice. One the other side of the line, he could hear a dish breaking. “It’s Josuke, h-he's alive...” </p><p> </p><p>There was gasping and crying on Tomoko’s side. </p><p> </p><p>“Th-this I-isn't s-some sort of... elaborate prank, r-right?” Her voice breaking up too much for her usual liking, but not caring right now about that since her son is <em> alive </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em>N-no, he’s alive.” Jotaro was only met by crying on the other end, but he couldn’t be annoyed. She thought her son had been dead, but now he’s alive.  </p><p> </p><p>“I-I, w-when, w-what-?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll explain everything when we come to Japan. For now, he needs to rest, but we’ll be there as soon as we can.” </p><p> </p><p>“Th-thank you...” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p> </p><p>“C-can I talk to him?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure.” Jotaro took the phone where Josuke laid. </p><p> </p><p>“Your mother is on the line.” </p><p> </p><p>Josuke’s eyes went wide. <em> His mom </em>... Josuke took the phone. </p><p> </p><p>“M-mom...?” </p><p> </p><p>“Josuke!” Tomoko nearly screamed. “My baby! You’re alive!” She was crying. </p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah, I am... It’s nice to hear your voice again mom...” </p><p> </p><p>“S-same here...” </p><p> </p><p>“I-I’ll see you soon.” </p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah!” </p><p> </p><p>“Love you...” </p><p> </p><p>“Love you too...” She never thought she would be able to say that sentence ever again, and her voice broke when she finally did. </p><p> </p><p>The phone on the other end hung up. Tomoko was still in shock. Her baby boy was still alive, and she was going to get to see him again. She didn’t know what she was feeling right now, but she did know that happiness was in there somewhere.  </p><p> </p><p>After hanging up the call with Tomoko, Jotaro let Josuke call his friends, and once that was complete, Jotaro called Joseph. </p><p> </p><p>That night, Jotaro got tickets to Morioh for the next day. He also went out to buy a pair of crutches for Josuke. The next day, they headed to the airport. It was a long but quiet flight back to Japan. Thoughts were racing through his head, but there was always one that kept popping back up. <em> What was it like without me? </em> <em>  Did they ever forget about me? What happened during years he was gone </em> <em> ? </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em>Hey... Jotaro?” </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro turned to Josuke. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p> </p><p>“What was it like... without me around?” </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro turned to the seat in front of him. What was he supposed to say? Tomoko was a mess for the longest time and then just continued on, Josuke not far from her mind. His friends weren’t really the same, always thinking about what Josuke would’ve done if he was with them (He knew, he did that too sometimes). The loss of a family member, it being Josuke no less, weighed heavily on Jotaro and Joseph’s minds. In all, they never were the same, even if they had mostly moved on. </p><p> </p><p>“... If you’re worried about if we forgot you, you couldn’t be further from the truth. We all missed you, and we’re glad you’re back.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh... well we all have you to thank for that, don’t we?” Josuke nudged his nephew’s arm with a smirk playing across his face. Jotaro pulled his hat down. </p><p> </p><p>“Josuke-” </p><p> </p><p>“Nope! You don’t get to rebuttal that fact!”  </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro grumbled.  </p><p> </p><p>“...There’s another Joestar.” </p><p> </p><p>“Really?!??” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, his name was Haruno Shiobanna, but he goes by Giorno Giovanna. He may not have two ‘Jo’s in his name, but if you GioGio fast enough, it’s close enough to JoJo.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ha! Yeah, I guess. What do you think about visiting him when I’m done settling back into Morioh?” </p><p> </p><p>“If you’re up to it, sure. Though, we’d need to have Koichi come along. He’s the one who met the boy, after all.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’d be nice to have Koichi with us. He is reliable.” </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro hummed in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>“So... um... What are we going to do about my leg?” </p><p> </p><p>“I called the Speedwagon foundation already. When we land, we’ll be heading to their facility locate in Morioh to get you fixed up, and then we’ll go see your mom and friends.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Thanks...” Josuke trailed off. He was starting to get tired, and before he knew it, he had dozed off on Jotaro’s shoulder. Jotaro didn’t do anything and tilted his head down to also sleep. Soon after, a camera was broken, and Joseph Joestar had yet another picture of his grandson and son being adorable together. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>His Tight Grippened</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Life is a Highway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Koichi is forced to his knees</p><p>Day 2, Prompts 3: My way or the highway, forced to their knees</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out my beta reader <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingFamiliar/pseuds/FindingFamiliar"><span> FindingFamiliar</span></a>!</p><p>Also Dev I'm so sorry I think I used that one stand ability from "red weed" but I can't ask you because I'm on a plane as I write hnbhjnbvfdghjk</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stand users really did attract other stand users. It was the first of October and Koichi needed to get some supplies for an upcoming school project. While going past a low traffic road, he felt shivers go up his spine. He turned around only to find... nothing? He must really be on edge. It’d been a little more than a year after the whole Kira incident, and while most things have gotten back to normal, many of the stand users in morioh were still a little shaken up by the whole ordeal. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Despite it being early, Koichi decided to go out shopping for a group project. He left the house at 7am and started walking down a roundabout path that wasn’t used often. He felt eyes piercing the back of his neck. He ignored it for a bit, but the feeling of being followed still lingered, so he summoned Echoes. Upon seeing that no one was around, Koichi recalled Act 3 and kept walking. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A minute later however, he felt Act 3 manifest of its own will and force him to the ground!? While the force it used was weak,  Echoes was able to force Koichi in place. That’s when he saw the stand user emerge, but they were staying in the shadows. They had a smug look on their face and walked towards Koichi. He didn’t know what was going on! Why had Act 3 turned on him? What did this user want from him? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“How are you doing this?” Koichi demanded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well, my friend, it’s the work of my stand of course!” The user stepped out into the light. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“How could- You have a stand?” Koichi went wide-eyed. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, it was Hayato!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do!” <strike> Hayato pulled out a music stand from behind his back </strike>Hayato revealed his stand. “When I went back to my house, I happened to find an arrow and it stabbed me. I can turn any stand back onto its user. As soon as your stand revealed itself to me, I gained control of it. Now, I can manifest it and cause it to act on whatever I want. Since you were off guard today, it was easier to control you than if we were in a real fight, so I’m glad I got you so easily.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“But… why me?!? What did I do to deserve this?!” </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>“You stand users are the reason my dad’s gone, so I plan on getting revenge! Starting with you Koichi! And considering you’re easy pickings right now...” </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>“We defeated Kira though! We all wanted to stop him, not help him! We’re on the same side!” </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>“BUT YOU’RE THE REASON HE ESCAPED! I heard about the centipede shoes incident, you let him escape and that’s why my dad was killed.” </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>“You don’t understand, Hayato-“ </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>“I UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY!” He stomped his foot down, simmering with rage. “I think… it’s time you shut up for good! I don’t need to hear your excuses any longer!” </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>“Wh-what?” </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>Hayato kicked Koichi onto the empty road, Act 3’s hold on him growing stronger. </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>“I want to watch this in full glory. Enjoy the last moments of your life, Koichi!” </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>Koichi’s body went stiff, out of fear this time. Suddenly, the car down the road came into full view, speeding right toward him seemingly unaware of the frozen boy on the ground. He felt tears run down his face. The only one who could hear Koichi’s cries for help, his last words, was Hayato. </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>There was a scream upon impact, and then Koichi’s vision went dark. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> --- </p><p>Jotaro Kujo woke up at 7:15am on October 1st. A feeling of uneasiness followed him all morning, but he brushed it off. </p><p> </p><p>At 7:30am, he was notified that Koichi Hirose was dead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's <em> one </em> comedic bit in there</p><p>i like to think im funny sometimes lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tomoko gets mugged</p><p>Day 3, Alt 2. Shot</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Sorry for the late post. This was supposed to be a collab with the wonderful <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purah/pseuds/Purah">Purah</a>, but stuff happened and that wasn't able to be accomplished. However, you should definitely go check her works out! She's an amazing writer.<br/>If you're reading this Purah, you're an amazing human and I would totally be down to try another collab some other time!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jotaro had been sitting in his hotel room reading a Marine Life book that he had already read over 4 times. It was the only thing that had interested him in the hotel’s book selection. It was a cloudy day, but overall nice weather. He had come back to Morioh because Josuke was turning 18 and Tomoko had requested him to be there. While he didn’t want to leave his family again -he had just gotten back and finally had some free time to spend with them- he had felt obligated to go. Afterall, Tomoko said that Josuke had really missed him (And Jotaro missed Josuke, though he would never admit that aloud. He remembers almost losing the boy, thinking he died. </span>
  <em>
    <span>and maybe someone else…</span>
  </em>
  <span>) He decided to go make a cup of coffee and noticed the date- October 1st, 7:15am? Strange.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>He swore it was the first yesterday, and that time seemed significant...</span>
  </em>
  <span> Brushing that aside, he went to grab his coat and sat down to read. At 11:15am he got a call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jotaro Kujo Speaking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jotaro! This is Tomoko. I was wondering if you could come to the store with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jotaro cocked an eyebrow. “Go to the store.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! To go shopping for Josuke’s birthday.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And why me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re his nephew! I thought it would be nice for you to find him something.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro sighed. He had nothing better to do today and he knew Tomoko would only continue to pester him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is 12:00 good? We can meet at the store.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“See you then!” Then the phone hung up. Jotaro gathered his stuff and headed to town.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When he arrived, he was met by Tomoko’s smiling face. “Thanks so much for coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro didn’t say anything back, only nodding his head. While in the midst of shopping, Jotaro had heard someone come up behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Freeze. And your boyfriend better not move either, otherwise you won’t live to see him another day” drawled a stranger’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro didn’t miss Tomoko’s small wince besides him at the mention of ‘boyfriend’.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tomoko tried to turn around but as soon as the man saw this, he brought his gun closer to her head.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What part of ‘Freeze’ don’t you understand?!?!?!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to use his stand against the guy, but while he would be saving Tomoko, there would be a lot of things he’d need to explain. If it came to it, he would use Star </span>
  <em>
    <span>No way in hell was he letting Tomoko die</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he would try to find a way to get physical instead. Maybe this was a stupid mugger and he could get Tomoko’s stuff back after he pulled the gun away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was foolish to hope for the best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mugger moved closer to her until the gun was practically up against her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, pretty little lady, if you want to live, you’ll do as I say, understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>From what Jotaro could see, Tomoko was frozen, no expression on her face. He knew what that was like. She was either thinking of a way to get out of this situation and beat the shit out of the guy or was still in shock, not knowing how to react to the predicament she was in.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND???????”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tomoko was brought out of her trance and nodded very slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl~~~” The mugger sneered with malicious intent. That’s when he started to move his hands to her hips. It brought back bad memories for both Jotaro and Tomoko. Luckily for both of them, Tomoko’s father had trained her for a situation like this. Her instincts kicked in as soon as his hands made contact with her body and she whipped around as fast as possible and went to grab the gun but-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The bullet shot</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At point blank range</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The mugger had trained for his victim fighting back</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And his instincts were just as fast</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one could see it but there was a flash of purple that went right in front of Tomoko’s face. As soon as the bullet was fired, it was gone. In the confusion of Tomoko not having a hole in the middle of her skull, Jotaro decked the mugger in his prissy ass face. He doubled back and fell onto the floor, Tomoko looking shocked but quickly bringing herself to reality. She let out a sigh of relief when she looked at Jotaro’s hand and the body on the floor. His hand was covered in a bit of blood and the mugger’s face was destroyed. He walked over to the mugger and picked him up by the collar.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“H-how?” The mugger tried (and mostly failed) the croak out. “I-I’m positive it shot-” he was slammed onto the ground, but then, Jotaro let him go?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s all yours, Tomoko. Do your worst.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>An evil grin crossed her face and she walked over to her attacker. She picked up her foot and slammed it in right in his crotch. She then moved over to his face while he was whining in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This is what you get for wanting to sexually harass and then kill a Police Officer’s daughter.” She stepped on his face, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She kicked him for one good final message and walked away. “Must’ve been a faulty gun. Thanks for that back there.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. No problem.” Jotaro nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we got everything we needed before he tried to mug us. Ready to check out?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. I can pay.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No need! I’ve got it.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy ending? Yeah don't get used to this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jotaro finds out he's in a time loop</p><p>Day 4, Prompt 4: Running out of time</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please go check out my beta reader <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingFamiliar/pseuds/FindingFamiliar">FindingFamiliar</a>!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jotaro Kujo woke up on the morning of October 1</span>
  <span>st</span>
  <span> at 7:15am. After he checked the time, a feeling of suspicion rose up, as though there was some serious Deja vu going on. He couldn’t help but feel a sinking feeling in his gut. Jotaro tried to remember the previous day, to see if anything similar had happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered getting up at... 7:15am? That might be it but waking up at the same time everyday wasn’t very unusual. The question was: why 7:15? He couldn’t recall setting the alarm yesterday and he usually wakes up earlier than that if he’s on a schedule. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was happening? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take very long for Jotaro to become worried, because as soon as he remembered the time he woke up, another memory resurfaced, one that took place 15 minutes later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat at his computer, working on stand user files when he got a call. One from Josuke, who had just found Koichi’s dead body. He’d thought that he should have remembered that when he woke up. But... wasn’t that </span>
  <em>
    <span>also </span>
  </em>
  <span>October 1</span>
  <span>st</span>
  <span>? And... going to the previous days... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait, wasn’t Koichi’s death </span>
  <em>
    <span>two </span>
  </em>
  <span>days ago? Yesterday he went shopping with Tomoko and they got mugged... right? But that was October 1</span>
  <span>st</span>
  <span>. Was he- </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No way. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t be- </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was stuck in a time loop? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then what about- </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josuke was fine. Koichi was fine. Tomoko was fine. Everyone was fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, why does he remember everyone being in danger??? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But, if Josuke was fine and </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>get kidnapped, and assuming he was stuck in a time loop, why did that one last for </span>
  <em>
    <span>6 years</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He couldn’t really remember anything after they landed back in Morioh. The rest of the day was a blur when Koichi was killed and the last thing he remembered with Tomoko was checking out... </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>If time looped every time something was resolved then-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was the common thread? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one else remembered the events, so was this all directed at him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he knew was that he had to suffer. He had to suffer through each day’s events, no matter how long it took until he found out why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was it going to be today? Who else was he going to watch suffer today? He needed to find a way out of this time loop </span>
  <em>
    <span>and fast</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He can’t handle the thought of anyone else dying.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro debated asking if anyone was also in a time loop, but he soon ruled that option out. If some else were trapped along with him, they would’ve already contacted someone, and plus, he could figure out this mystery on his own. He didn’t need to worry anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anticipation plagued him throughout the entire day, as he was stuck wondering what event would happen next. What event would trigger, forcing him to wake up at 7:15am again? While the thought lingered all day, he had to push it away. Focusing on how to get out of the time loop was his top priority. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As the day came to a close,, no leads on what could’ve happened to him were found. 11pm was approaching when he was wandering the town, searching for any possible unknown stand users out at night.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll never find it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He whipped around, but there was no one to be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The mysterious voice continued, “You’ll never find me either. You’re stuck like this, for as long as she deems you to be.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is she???” Jotaro demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone you’ll never meet. What’s in store for you is... not pretty. I would enjoy the rest of the night if it were me, you’re not going to like the days to come.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro went wide-eyed. He knew he had to find this stand user, and quickly. From the sounds of things, this time loop wasn’t going to end any time soon.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The voice disappeared, but its words echoed in his head. The user was female, but that doesn’t help much. Why was ‘she’ doing this to him? What did ‘she’ have to gain? Well… he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurt others in the past, tortured some, even.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he deserved this? What goes around comes around, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. They were working for DIO, they were threatening his family. It was self defense? No, he needed to stop. The priority was finding this user, not dwelling on the past.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he was running out of time- running out of time to find ‘her’, to pummel this supposed stand user into next week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dammit, he was running out of time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was 11:30pm. 11:45pm. 11:55pm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was running out of time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Would the day loop? Would this be the new situation he was placed in or would he keep looking until someone died? What was going to happen when it reached midnight- </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be looking for her ever again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro Kujo woke up at 7:15am on October 1</span>
  <span>st</span>
  <span> with a sense of Déjà vu, but he never thought anything of it. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here stand user, come out wherever you are! - Jotaro to Morioh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Josuke gets rescued</p><p>Day 5, Prompts 5: Where do you think you're going?, Recuse</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I realize I'm way off for when Josuke’s canon birthday is, but this is my world, and it makes it all the whumpier &gt;:3 </p><p>Please go check out my beta reader <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingFamiliar/pseuds/FindingFamiliar">FindingFamiliar</a>!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was dodging left and right, trying to get out of the enemy’s range. They were powerful and <em> fast. </em>It was really hard to keep up with them, and he didn’t know how much longer he’d last. Crazy Diamond could get a few hits in, but it wasn’t doing anything.  The attacks weren’t connecting, the stand barely reacted to any of them.</p><p> </p><p>One moment, Josuke was taking a stroll through the streets of Morioh and the next, he’s being ambushed by an enemy stand user. He had no idea what their ability was, and it seemed to almost perfectly counter whatever Crazy Diamond could dish out. </p><p> </p><p>Josuke knew he couldn’t stay on the defensive for the entire battle, otherwise he’d surely die. He had no choice but to take the lead.  </p><p> </p><p>He stepped to the end of the alleyway where it opens to a small river. Despite the fishermen who came here often, no one was here today </p><p> </p><p>Josuke summons Crazy Diamond once more, and right as the enemy was about to hit, he jumped and kicked off one of the walls. This put him behind the enemy and now he was able to push them into the river. He watched as they fell in and only turned around when he saw no sign of them resurfacing. They would probably live, but they wouldn’t be in any condition to fight. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, just as he started to walk away, he felt something grab his arm- no. This was more painful. He looked down and- </p><p> </p><p>Holy shit. </p><p> </p><p>His hand was gone. </p><p> </p><p>“Now, where do you think you’re going?” </p><p> </p><p>He started to scream in pain. Unfortunately for him, the roads were empty, no one to hear his cry for help.</p><p> </p><p>All but one person. </p><p> </p><p>In the moment, Josuke clutches the nub where his hand had been, kneeling over in pain. This left him vulnerable to an attack, the perfect opening.</p><p> </p><p>They reeled their stand back- </p><p> </p><p>“JOSUKE!” </p><p> </p><p>Josuke felt himself get pushed to the ground </p><p> </p><p>-and punched a hole right through Jotaro’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>The next thing Josuke knew, Jotaro was on the ground with a chunk of his abdomen missing. He didn’t know what was going on, but he could figure out that Jotaro had just sacrificed himself to save Josuke. </p><p> </p><p>At that moment, Josuke could only see red. The next few minutes were a blur to him, but when he came to, he saw the enemy bloodied red. </p><p> </p><p>--- </p><p> </p><p>Getting punched in the stomach was not pleasant, not in the slightest. While he couldn’t do anything, Jotaro needed to make sure that Josuke was going to be ok. That he would survive the fight. </p><p> </p><p><em> This is how Kakyoin died, right? How I let him get killed. Kakyoin had this exact wound too. What goes around comes around, huh? </em> </p><p> </p><p>It was hard to hold on, it really was, but as soon as he saw the enemy had gone to a point of no return, he could finally let go. He looked up at Josuke and smiled, not knowing if the boy would see it or not. Hopefully though, he would see the bag at the start of the alley. </p><p> </p><p>--- </p><p> </p><p>When Josuke got his revenge, he turned around to see his nephew. Josuke rushed to his side and brought out Crazy Diamond, not caring in the slightest that his hand was missing. </p><p> </p><p>Josuke hoped and prayed that Jotaro had held on long enough. </p><p> </p><p>That he still had some life in him when Josuke got to him. </p><p> </p><p>That he could still be saved. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t lose Jotaro too. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He lost another family member that day.</p><p>--- </p><p>Josuke could only stare in shock, not knowing what to do. Everything was healed, and Josuke swore he saw a faint smile on his face, but there was still no sign of Jotaro wasn’t waking up. </p><p> </p><p>He had no pulse. </p><p> </p><p>He got up and looked around, spotting a grocery bag at the other end of the alley.</p><p> </p><p> <em> Must’ve been Jotaro’s... </em> </p><p> </p><p>When he reached the bag, he saw it was full of stuff.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Birthday... stuff...  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hair products. </p><p> </p><p>Games. </p><p> </p><p>All things Josuke had wanted for his birthday. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tears quietly dripped onto the ownerless gifts while he stood alone, begging for Jotaro to wake up. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Josuke gets into a car crash</p><p>Day 6, Prompt 6: "Please"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I dare you to listen to the "Morioh~Cho Radio~~~" song while reading this &gt;:3</p><p>Go check out my beta reader <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingFamiliar/pseuds/FindingFamiliar">FindingFamiliar</a>!!! They made this chapter <em> extra </em> whumpy today</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the start of the weekend and Josuke decided to head to St. Gentleman’s to grab some lunch. The walk was peaceful enough. Since the arrow was taken in by the Speedwagon Foundation, stand users weren’t as much of a problem as they were before. Surprisingly enough, there were no stand users left unaccounted for either.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>After Josuke paid for his sandwich, he left the store, not wanting to eat inside. On his way out, he saw Jotaro across the street and Josuke couldn’t help but wave at him. Somehow, his mother convinced his nephew to come back down to Morioh, and it was nice seeing him again.  </p><p> </p><p>Josuke waved and continued his walk back to his house.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The light was red when he reached the crossroad, so he waited. It wasn’t a particularly long wait; there wasn’t much traffic on this road. Once Josuke saw the light change, he started to walk across.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> 5 </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> The road was a little wide considering its location, but it probably was built in a location where there would be a lot of traffic at the time. </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> 4 </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> Morioh is really pretty this time of year. It feels nice to walk through the steady breeze and admire the nature around here. </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> 3 </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> What was Jotaro doing in this part of town? He wasn’t here for St. Gentleman’s and the hotel is a few blocks in the opposite direction. </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> 2 </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> There's a shopping bag in his hands. Guess he just went shopping. </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> 1 </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Was it just him or did Jotaro seem closer than before? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> 0 </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then there was a crash. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jotaro Kujo woke up at 7:15am October 1st, clutching his stomach.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> A stand user- Josuke- a hole- Kakyoin- </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Never mind that. It must have been another nightmare.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro got up, dressed himself for the day and sat at his desk to work on the papers the SPWF asked him to complete. When it reached 1pm, he decided to take a break and work on the entire reason he was in Morioh in the first place: Josuke’s birthday. Tomoko managed to strong arm him to come down instead of just mailing a present, but truth be told, Jotaro couldn’t help but miss the boy (not that anyone would ever know that. He’d ‘Ora’ the shit out of anyone who dared to find out. Unfortunately for him, there’s a lot of people that he hasn’t punched yet).  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He decided to walk instead of taking a cab this time. Morioh looked really nice this time of year. The cool breeze caused his jacket to bellow in the wind, and the trees around casted a light shadow across the sidewalk. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was easy enough to find what he was looking for. Tomoko had mentioned hair spray and video games as something Josuke wanted, and Jotaro even managed to get a few extra things on top of that. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he was walking back to the hotel, he saw the kid in question coming from St. Gentleman’s. Must’ve gotten lunch, then. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> 5 </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He watched as Josuke crossed the road. He had a nice pep in his step, must’ve been a good day so far.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> 4 </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Was it just him or was there a strange noise in the distance?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> 3 </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wait- that's not-   </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> 2 </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Josuke doesn’t hear it. Josuke doesn’t notice it. JOSUKE DOESN’T-  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> 1 </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro stopped time to get closer to Josuke, but while he did achieve his goal, he hadn’t reached the boy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> 0 </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then there was a crash. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro watched as the car slammed into his uncle and speed away immediately. He had half a mind to chase after the vehicle with the use of Star Platinum, but assessing Josuke’s condition became his top priority.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He rushed to the teen’s side in an instant, whipping out his cell phone and frantically dialing 119. He panicked as he fully came to terms with the sight in front of his eyes. The kid… how could this have happened? He was standing just there a moment ago and now, he laid limp in Jotaro’s arms, his breath barely audible from his mouth. Jotaro tried not to move Josuke too much as he pulled the teen closer to him, </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey. Can you hear me?” He tried to hide the panic in his voice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“J-Jotaro-san?” Josuke managed to wheeze out. The impact must have damaged his lungs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Save your energy. The paramedics are on their way.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Josuke lifted his right hand and managed to weakly grab hold onto Jotaro’s coat, “I-I don’t wanna die...” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not going to die, you’ll be fine.” God, Jotaro would give anything to return the favor of Josuke’s healing ability. But all his stand could do was harm.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Th-that’s not true-” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Why now of all times did the kid have to be stubborn? .“Please, be quiet and save your strength.” Jotaro pleaded for Josuke to listen to him, just this once.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“But I can feel it draining-” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Which is why you should shut up. If I say you're going to be fine, then you're going to be fine.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro was getting frustrated, but not at Josuke. His anger was only masking his rising worry and dread. Why couldn’t he just listen and keep his mouth shut? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“B-but-” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Josuke.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna die...  I’m gonna die here... I don’t wanna go, Jotaro-san I don’t wanna go-” The teen cried out to him. <em> Begged him </em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Shut the hell up Josuke, you’re going to live, you just need to <em> stop talking” </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em>But I’m not gonna make it Jotaro-san- I'm not- I don’t wanna go!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t keep hearing what the kid was saying. Josuke was spewing nonsense ...<em> right? </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>“</em>Just… Shut up kid.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Josuke leans into Jotaro’s chest, tears falling freely onto the pavement. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“P-please, I don’t wanna go...” Josuke’s words were slurring, becoming weaker with each breath. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro wrapped his arms around the young pompadoured Joestar, hoping to shield him from a fate Jotaro knew he couldn’t do anything against.. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry Jotaro-san. Please... tell my mom that I... love her. And thank you too... for everything...” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Stop talking like you’re going to die. You just have to wait a few more minutes. Just hang in there.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No more words were uttered by the boy in his arms as his breathing began to fade, but he could still feel the tears running down his jacket. God, there was so much blood that it seeped into his jacket, though Jotaro had no reason to care.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It took far too long for the medics to arrive.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The ambulance pulled up right as the boy in his arms went cold. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His grip tightened, refusing to let go of the boy as they tried to take him away. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His grip tightened around Josuke’s now soulless body... </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>his tight grippened... :_)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Meeting Your Other Half: Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jotaro takes a hit for Josuke</p><p>Day 7, Prompt 7: I've got you, Carrying</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes: This is a 2 chapter arc! I really just wanted to write some fluff today ghjasdhgsad so enjoy!!!</p><p>You better go check out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingFamiliar/pseuds/FindingFamiliar">FindingFamiliar</a> or else I'm comin for you with 4 4s in 4 boxes with 4 corners and 4 sides and-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Meet me at my hotel.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh, ok! You sure you’re not gonna tell me now?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll know when we’re on the way. Meet me there in 10 minutes.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josuke was in his room finishing up his homework when he got a phone call from none other than his nephew. Now, he was going to meet up with the man for who knows what. Josuke goes to grab his bags as he leaves the house, giving out a rushed goodbye to his mother who doesn’t even get the chance to ask what is happening. It was Saturday, the first of October, so while not too out of character for Josuke, he knew he’d have some explaining to do when he got back. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gets to the hotel with 3 minutes to spare, finding Jotaro standing next to an empty car. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, where are we going?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll explain while we’re on the road.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhgg! Why can’t you just tell me now?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because she wanted it to be a surprise.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-? Who’s she?” Josuke then smiles and winks at Jotaro, “Got yourself a girlfriend you want to introduce to me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro rolled his eyes, “Just get in, Josuke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josuke put his bag in the back row and sat in the passenger seat. Jotaro had also told him to bring some overnight clothes, which further confused Josuke as they got ready to drive. Speaking of which, why didn’t Jotaro have anything packed? </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not like Josuke didn’t trust the man, in fact he trusted him with his life, but Josuke just did not have a clue as to what was going on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro followed Josuke  into the car and after checking to make sure that everything was in order, they were off. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you-” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to my mom’s house.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your</span>
  <em>
    <span> mom’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> house?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she wants to meet you.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you couldn’t have told me that you were taking me to see my </span>
  <em>
    <span>sister?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t want you to know until we were on our way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She just asked me too. Listen, don’t expect me to understand what goes on through that woman's head.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok then.” Josuke turned his head to the road in front of them. “So… how long is the ride then?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just an hour or 2, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if the traffic’s good.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jotaro mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For the rest of the ride, they sat in silence. Josuke would bring something up every now and then, but he didn’t get very far with Jotaro. The man didn’t have communication skills to save his own life. Eventually, the teen settled on listening to music to pass the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were about 7 minutes away from the house when Josuke looked out the car window and saw a suspicious figure ahead in the distance. Was this person somehow able to follow them on foot? Josuke turned to notify Jotaro about the man when the car suddenly went veering to the left side of the road. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josuke felt the impact of the car crashing into the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jotaro?!?!?!” When he looked at the Joestar next to him, his eyes went wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jotaro was staring blankly into the road and on the other side of him, there was a clean cut that got the right side of his head, right hand, and right foot. The cut on his head wasn’t very big or deep. The cut on his hand, while not untreatable, still looked a lot worse than the cut on his head. His foot however... the attack seemed to cut almost halfway in, and it probably would’ve gone further if Jotaro had been wearing thinner shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He immediately brought out Crazy Diamond but- nothing was appearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why wouldn’t his stand show up??? </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly got out of the car and ran around to the driver’s side in order to do what he could to help Jotaro. That’s when he noticed that the car door got the same cut through it as Jotaro did.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josuke ripped open the door and dragged Jotaro out as carefully as possible and laid him on the road. While his face seemed stuck in the position he was attacked in, his chest </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> rising and falling, indicating that he was still very much alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josuke looked around and saw the mysterious figure, this time more clearly. They were wearing a dark blue coat, one of those that have a bunch of pockets, and a black t-shirt underneath. There was some white writing stitched across the shirt, but Josuke couldn’t bother to read it. It wasn’t a man as he originally thought, but a woman with short, brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She was quite tall, but probably a few centimeters shorter than Josuke. In short, she wasn’t recognizable.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what do you want from us?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I want nothing from </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Higashikata, it’s from your little friend next to you. Seems as if I didn’t get much of his head, how unfortunate.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josuke desperately tried to summon his stand again, but it wasn’t working. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trying to get your stand to show up? You’ll have no success! I’ve disabled them for a bit, and even when you get them back, your primary abilities will be gone for the rest of the day! That means no healing for you, and no time stopping from </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if he even wakes up, that is.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s awake, can’t you see? Or just how blind are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His eyes may be open, sure, but do you know what it’s called when someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>looks</span>
  </em>
  <span> like they’re sleeping but they’re actually not?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But he’s not dead! His chest is moving!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josuke looked down, dread filling his stomach. He was met with a horrifying sight. Jotaro had stopped moving all together. No, he couldn’t think about that right now, it had to be some kind of trick being played on his mind. The only thing that mattered was taking out this woman so he could get Jotaro somewhere safe. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meet my stand, Higashikata. Voltaire here can take anyone’s stand abilities by cutting them, and anyone nearby will also suffer the same effect. Because I was able to get him so deeply, every effect on his stand applies to you, though if it’s any solace, </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> stand abilities might come back a little before </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You-!”  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, want to fight? The battle is already over! Your nephew is already </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without a second thought, Josuke charged at the woman. He may not have his stand, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a delinquent, wasn't he? He at least knows how to fight. Her stand charged right back at him but Josuke was faster and could keep up enough to doge. However, her stand started to gain the advantage and forced Josuke back, until he was next to Jotaro again. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josuke stepped up, and the woman got close to her stand. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you have a close ranged stand.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does it matter to you? You can’t do jack-shit about it!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It means I know how to finish you off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The woman gave off a smug glare. “Try me.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josuke charged for a second time, but right as the stand was about to attack, he felt himself being pushed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did this feel like déjà vu?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he looked up, Josuke saw what had pushed him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“JOTARO-SAN!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The stand was able to get another hit on the somehow-standing Jotaro. It almost cut through a bone in his arm, but his leg wasn’t so lucky. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, looks like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>awake. No matter, it’s not like he’ll survive, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> without his stand. I guess my work here is do-” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A searing pain emanated from the woman’s face, sending her flying backwards. When she finally recovered and was able to look up, her face was met by an angry Josuke. She tried to summon her stand again, but before she could, his fist made contact with her jawbone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josuke beat her until she was unconscious, maybe even dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t care. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pants that used to be black and go below her knees were now mangled and covered in red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rushed back to his place at Jotaro’s side in an instant. Josuke could feel a pulse, faint, but still! A pulse! It wasn’t all that slow either,  so Josuke had time to get him somewhere.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josuke picked up his nephew in his arms bridal style and started walking in the direction of the house that Jotaro had mentioned just moments before the attack. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, against all odds, Jotaro woke up. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is very awkward.” Josuke awkwardly said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jotaro deadpanned, “You don’t have to tell me twice.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you take that hit for me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want you to get hurt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But you were already injured! I would’ve been fine!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t heal yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> heal anything at all right now. What if they had hit something important? You’d be dead!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’d be safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but, your life matters too!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, kid.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean it!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, you saved us all. And even though I barely know you, especially for being around you for a couple of months, I don’t know what I’d do if you were to die.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josuke could tell by the small blush that had appeared on the man’s face that Jotaro found the statement to be sweet. Even if the first part of what he said had stung a little to the man. It was the confusion that came afterward that Josuke didn’t understand. Was it because Jotaro rarely got close to people? Was he so inexperienced with people wanting to care for him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you ok? You look more... sadder than usual?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jotaro turned his head away, not wanting Josuke to see his expression. The man was much easier to read when his hat wasn’t covering his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my face, Josuke.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>more sad</span>
  </em>
  <span> than you usually do.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jotaro would’ve chuckled if it wasn’t true. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re not. First you take a hit for me and now you won’t tell me anything. Why won’t you open up!” By this point, Josuke has stopped walking and is just staring down at the man in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put me down, Josuke.” It wasn’t a harsh tone, but Josuke could tell there wasn’t going to be any arguing his command. He complies and slowly puts Jotaro onto the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Josuke asked. He doesn’t know what Jotaro’s planning to do, all he wanted to do was understand the man! To learn about the only part of his family he still has left!</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jotaro summoned Star Platinum to help him up and to lean on. “I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t be bothering you with this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, our stands are back…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her stand took away our ability to summon our stands… but maybe if they’re already back, I can heal you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While they may have had their stands back, their abilities really </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> seem to be gone for the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dammit… But, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you, nothing that should involve you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jotaro, answer my question.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you anything, so it’s only fair I walk by myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh- how does what make any sense??? Let me help you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Josuke, leave it.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m not letting you walk in your injured state, I just want to help you!I just want to understand what is going on through that thick skull of yours!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the problem, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell you anything. The house isn’t far. I don’t need to bother you with anything anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-wait!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was too late and Jotaro's already walking, albeit slowly and unbalanced. Josuke just stands there, shocked, confused, and surprised. What was going on with him? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jotaro didn’t get very far before his stand vanished, and without Star, Jotaro was falling with no way to support himself due to his injuries. He never hit concrete though, he looked up to see a worried Josuke staring down at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro looked annoyed. Why couldn’t the kid take a hint? He couldn’t do anything anyone asked him for unless it meant hurting others, it’s only fair that he falls and gets hurt. What goes around is supposed to go around, why couldn’t Josuke understand that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I don’t know what’s going on with you or why you won’t tell me anything, but it’s ok. No way in hell am I letting you walk alone in your state. Just promise you’ll tell me </span>
  <em>
    <span>something...</span>
  </em>
  <span> one day.” Josuke propped one of Jotaro’s arms on his shoulder and he slid one of his arms around the older man.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“... Sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Josuke pumped up his free arm into the sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived at the house at 7:15pm. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><em> There was some white writing stitched across the shirt, but Josuke couldn’t bother to read it. </em><br/>"I like dolphins"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Meeting Your Other Half: Part 2 - Guns and Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Josuke meets Holly</p><p>Day 8, Prompt 28: Accidents</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Two! Enjoy the fluff, you won’t be getting much more of this!</p><p>Go check out my beta reader <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingFamiliar/pseuds/FindingFamiliar">FindingFamiliar</a>!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Josuke finally reached the Kujo house, he brought out his stand to ring the doorbell, considering there was an 82kg man in his arms. The door was opened almost immediately and out came an enthusiastic looking woman, this must be Holly.  </p><p> </p><p>“Josuke-kun!!! It’s so nice to finally meet you!” Holly’s gaze then shifts to see what Josuke had brought with him in his arms. Well, more like who he brought with him. </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro gives her a small wave. “Hi mom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jotaro! What happened?!?!” She steps out of the way to allow Josuke to bring Jotaro inside. </p><p> </p><p>“We... got attacked on our way here. Jotaro’s injured and I can’t heal him right now. He’s said he’s fine, but his wounds are pretty deep.” Josuke answers.</p><p> </p><p>“I see... Well, don’t worry.” She looks at Jotaro. “I’ll fix you up!” And unexpectedly, Holly boops Jotaro on the nose. </p><p> </p><p>“For fucks sake woman...” </p><p> </p><p>It was really hard for Josuke to contain his laughter.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, don’t think you’re getting off scot free either!” Holly boops Josuke’s nose as well. </p><p> </p><p>Josuke breaks out in laughter as he sets Jotaro on a futon, and he also cracks a smile. </p><p> </p><p>Holly grabs her medical supplies and sets them aside next to her son. After bandaging up all the visible wounds, she summons a stand of her own.</p><p> </p><p>It was a vine, like Joseph's Hermit Purple, but it was green and red rose buds coming out of it. </p><p> </p><p>“Meet Kiss from a Rose.” </p><p> </p><p>Josuke gasps. “You have a stand? And you named it after a song too? That’s so cool!” </p><p> </p><p>“I do! Jotaro told me what happened to you. I got the same sickness as well. And yes, it is named after the song, and not some old tarot card, LMAO.” </p><p> </p><p>“I resent that statement. Also, did you just say LMAO?” Jotaro asks while giving his mother a <em> really </em> confused look.</p><p> </p><p>Holly winks, “Isn’t that what all the popular kids say these days? Well? I’m right, aren’t I Josuke?”</p><p> </p><p>Josuke buries his face in his hands but can’t contain his laughter. After calming down, Josuke continues on about Holly’s stand. </p><p> </p><p>“So, what does Kiss from a Rose do?” </p><p> </p><p>“It can speed up the process of something. For instance:” Holly wrapped her stand around Jotaro’s left leg, where he was cut deepest. “While my stand can’t exactly <em> heal </em>, I can increase the speed of natural healing. It’ll probably take an hour or two for all his injuries to heal up, but for now....” </p><p> </p><p>Holly left the room for a minute. </p><p> </p><p>“Your mom has a stand? That’s so cool!” </p><p> </p><p>“You should’ve seen how bat-shit crazy the old man went when he found out.” </p><p> </p><p>Josuke chuckled. “I’m guessing you weren’t too different?” </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro let out a small smile. “I was able to hide it.” </p><p> </p><p>“So, you wanna tell me about Egypt or-” Josuke was cut off when Holly re-entered the room with a binder. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to look at some of Jotaro’s child pictures? When he smiled as a kid, he used to have the cutest little dimples!” </p><p> </p><p>Josuke shot up immediately, “OH YEAH I WOULD!” </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro sighed in defeat and rolled his head to the side, knowing he couldn’t stop the embarrassment that was about to come. </p><p> </p><p>When the two were done gushing over tiny Jotaro with Josuke officially giving Jotaro the nickname “Joot” and Holly gushing over her now-sleeping son, she got up to make some drinks. </p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going Holly-kun?” </p><p> </p><p>“To make some drinks for us.” </p><p> </p><p>“I can help!” Josuke got up and joined Holly as she left the room.. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s sweet of you. Come, the kitchen is this way.” </p><p> </p><p>Josuke happily followed her to the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>“This is where the cups are stored, if you could grab three. </p><p> </p><p>“Got it!” </p><p> </p><p>Josuke grabbed the first two cups and brought them down to the counter. When he reached for the third one, however, the handle slipped (or did it break off the cup?) from his hand and it crashed on the floor, initiating a jump from Holly. </p><p> </p><p>When she turned around, she looked at the floor and covered her hands over her mouth. She was visibly shaking. Josuke looked at her and he was scared. </p><p> </p><p>Was she mad? Of course she was mad! The mug was obviously precious to her, otherwise why would she be shaking so much? So much for thinking he was going to have a good relationship with his sister. Of course he had to go and ruin it! What a brother he is, huh? </p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m s-so sorry Holly I-I-” </p><p> </p><p>When Holly looked up at Josuke her eyes widened. “Josuke-” </p><p> </p><p>It was too late, Josuke was gone. </p><p> </p><p>It had been 30 minutes after Josuke left to go wallow in self-pity when he heard a voice talk to him from the doorway. </p><p> </p><p>“Why is my mom sulking in her room?” </p><p> </p><p>Josuke looked up from his pity party to be met by a standing, fully healed Jotaro. </p><p> </p><p>“J-Jotaro! I-I-” </p><p> </p><p><em> “What did you do?” </em>Jotaro’s eyes narrowed. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry! I was helping Holly get us drinks and I dropped a mug, and while she tried not to show it, I could see that she was deeply upset- and I don’t know why themugwassoimportantbut- I'm so sorry!!” Josuke buried his head into his knees again. </p><p> </p><p>“What mug was it?” </p><p> </p><p>“Th-the simple red one with flowers on it...” </p><p> </p><p>Josuke saw a brief moment of anger flash across Jotaro’s face. He huddled into himself even more, tears continuing to run down his face and onto the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I really am! It was an accident, but I can’t even fix it because my stand wont <em> fucking </em> work anymore. I guess all I am is a nuisance now, huh? <em> If I can’t fix or heal anymore, then there’s no point in having me around...” </em>Josuke said that last part really softly. Any anger that might have been with Jotaro disappeared and turned into confusion. </p><p> </p><p>Josuke heard footsteps but didn’t bother to look up, already expecting to be berated. When nothing happened after a minute, Josuke looked up to find no one around. </p><p> </p><p>“Why do I even bother trying to make friends? I drove away my sister not even 5 hours into meeting her. My nephew probably hates me for making his mom upset, I failed to save my grandpa, my dad was never there for me, and who knows when<em> my </em> mom will finally come to her senses and leave me too... It’s a wonder why Koichi or Okuyasu even bother to stay by my side when they could just abandon me like everyone else. I know I’m not that good...” Josuke vents to nothing but the air. Or so he thought. </p><p> </p><p>He feels a hand touch his shoulder and he almost flinches. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok, I used to be like that too.” Came a soft, warm voice. </p><p> </p><p>“H-Holly-kun?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Please, drop the honorifics. We’re family.” </p><p> </p><p>“B-but I-” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok Josuke. I’m not upset, especially not at you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Th-then why did Jotaro say-” </p><p> </p><p>“I was upset at myself because you might have thought I was angry at you from the way I reacted to the mug being dropped. You’re a good kid, Josuke, and I don’t want to see you like this.” </p><p> </p><p>“But the mug-” </p><p> </p><p>“My grandmother gave it to me, but it was getting old. There were already some cracks in it, and you just happened to be the person it chose to break on.” </p><p> </p><p>“Y-your grandmother’s?” </p><p> </p><p>“Grandma Lisa Lisa, yes. She used to go by Elizabeth, but a lot happened, and long story short, she was wanted for murdering a British officer who... happened to be a zombie.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why am I not surprised by anything anymore?” </p><p> </p><p>Both of them chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not a nuisance, you know? Do you use your stand every moment of every day?” </p><p> </p><p>“No...”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why would your friends only be with you because of your stand?” </p><p> </p><p>“Because I’m only useful as a tool and it’s a precaution they take by having me around them all the time.” </p><p> </p><p>“Is that what you really think?” </p><p> </p><p>“... yes..” </p><p> </p><p>Holly tilts Josuke’s chin up and shows him her hand. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” </p><p> </p><p>Holly slammed her hand onto the ground, causing it to bruise and bleed a little. </p><p> </p><p>“Why would you do that?!?!” </p><p> </p><p>She brought her stand out and healed herself. </p><p> </p><p>“See, I can heal, but, I still want to be around you. Do you really think I asked Jotaro to bring you all the way out here just so I could be sure that I could be healed.” </p><p> </p><p>“You brought me here because we’re family. It’s an obligation to meet your family. Just like it was for Jotaro and Joseph. They didn’t <em> really </em> want to be around me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You got half on that right. Ever since I’ve heard about you, I was dying to meet you. I highly doubt he told you this, but Jotaro would talk a lot about you every time he called. I swear, he talked more about you than himself, it was the first time in a long time that I heard him sound so… happy. He was really glad he came to Morioh to meet you, and I know he really cares for you.” </p><p> </p><p>“He did...?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, he was so regretful when he saw how injured you had gotten after the Kira fight. Did you know that?” </p><p> </p><p>Josuke’s eyes widened. “He did?! B-but that wasn’t his fault! The bombs probably would’ve been targeted at him if he came to help me. There was nothing he could really do by the time there was any notion of me being hurt!” </p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to Josuke, someone had been standing outside the room during their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“I can tell you both care for each other. And the same goes with your friends.” </p><p> </p><p>Josuke leaned his head on Holly’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Anything for my little brother,” she said while ruffling his pompadour. However, Josuke couldn’t find it anywhere within himself to be mad. </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro came into the room a minute later with two cups of hot chocolate and a blanket.  </p><p> </p><p>“Here.” </p><p> </p><p>He handed the two cups to the siblings and placed the blanket around them. He got up and he was about to leave the room when Josuke piped up. </p><p> </p><p>“Jotaro?” </p><p> </p><p>He turned around. “Yeah?” </p><p> </p><p>“You can stay if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>A soft smile crossed his face and Jotaro sat next to his mother. </p><p> </p><p>They sat and talked for a bit until the three of them dozed off. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro Kujo woke up in his old room at 8:15am on October 2nd.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Josuke gasps. “You have a stan?”</p><p>Also I pressed "Post" instead of save as draft, so here's day Eight 5 hours early hsabghsadgadsh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jotaro Sacrifices Himself</p><p>Day 9, Prompts 9: Take me instead, Run, For the greater good</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This not is the first time, it will not be the last (but he doesn't remember that, and in the end, it doesn't exist at all)<br/>--<br/>Wonderful beta reader as always: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingFamiliar/pseuds/FindingFamiliar">FindingFamiliar</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jotaro Kujo woke up at 8:15am in his old room on October 2nd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, wait- this wasn’t his house! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could he have forgotten? He was in Egypt looking for DIOs mansion. He must’ve been homesick...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Something wasn’t right… October 2nd? Wasn’t it just January or was he going crazy??? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Whatever, there was no time to waste on his mix up. They had a vampire to kill. Otherwise, His mother, Holly, was going to die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got ready and met everyone in Joseph’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, there you are Jotaro! The sun’s about to rise, so good timing.” Joseph turned to the rest of the group. “We have to find DIO today, our 50 days are almost up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The atmosphere in the room turned dark, but Joseph continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it seems like we’ve searched every nook and cranny, but the mansion is still out there! Grab your things, it’s time to get going.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fighting Darby 2.0 was hard, but they somehow managed to pull through. Seeing Kakyoin’s soul go into that freakish doll was creepy, to say the least, but he seemed to get out of it </span>
  <em>
    <span>mostly </span>
  </em>
  <span>unscathed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After escaping the game room and finally entering Dio’s mansion, they were met by a labyrinth. After trying to navigate the seemingly endless maze,, it suddenly all started to shift. into a normal looking room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Must’ve been a stand user then. They probably created the room we were dragged into.” Kakyoin explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if that’s the case, then that means Polnareff and Avdol entered, didn’t they?” Joseph asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to find them, fast. Lets go.” Jotaro led the way up the conveniently-placed stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Avdol had his hands on a pillar, following directly behind Iggy and Polnareff, right after taking care of the stand user responsible for disguising the mansion to look like a maze. As he started to walk away, he noticed some writing on the pillar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After reading this…”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Avdol moved his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Avdol’s eyes widened in fear as he felt something against his side push him away from the pillar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AVDOL!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the man turned around, he was met by a terrifying sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jotaro reached the top of the stairs, he noticed the other half of the group walking towards the other end of the floor. That’s when he noticed something suspicious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There seemed to be a… void like sphere near the middle of the room. What confused him even more was that Avdol’s life detector flames -something they had talked about a while ago- wasn’t acknowledging  said sphere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tracks started to appear on the floor. They were about the size of the sphere- where did it go? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when he realized that it could easily kill his friends, right as the sphere moved toward Avdol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran, hoping to get there in time. He wasn’t going to see anyone die today, he was going to make sure of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m too far away, I’m not going to make it, he’s going to </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>die</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, his vision all turned gray. Everything was dimmer, duller, and everything around him seemed to stop moving. Jotaro didn’t know what was happening, but he took advantage of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made it to Avdol right as time resumed, hat falling off in the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jotaro pushed him out of the way on time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d keep his promise on not seeing any of his friends die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jotaro’s hat on the floor, no boy to accompany it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am NEVER writing Stardust Crusaders again gahsdnbdaghja</p><p>Also yeah no, he didn’t escape the time loop just because of some fluff. Lmao imagine if I was nice to these characters, wouldn’t that be funny? :eyes:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Josuke gets a nosebleed</p><p>Day 10, Prompts 10: They look so pretty when they bleed, blood loss, blood trail</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out my wonderful beta reader!!!<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingFamiliar/pseuds/FindingFamiliar"><span> FindingFamiliar</span></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josuke doesn’t know <em> what </em> just happened. It seems as if <em> everyone </em> is here, even though he was only dealing with just a delinquent. How did it turn out like this, everyone on the cusp of death???? </p><p> </p><p>Blood is everywhere, Josuke doesn’t even remember the fight getting this bad! -</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Jotaro Kujo woke up at 7:15am October to a frantic call from Josuke. Apparently, he had been jumped by a delinquent, but when it was obvious they wouldn’t win, they called in more backup. Unfortunately, their backup included stands. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They were a lot more prepared than Josuke had expected. Meaning, Jotaro was a much-needed help. The stand users were very powerful and combined with the lots of them, it was going to be hard to win.  </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile: </p><p> </p><p>---- </p><p>It was already 7:30 and Josuke hadn’t shown up at school. It was even more worrisome that he wasn’t home when Okuyasu and Koichi went by so they could walk to school together. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he just skipped.” Yukako suggests over to Okuyasu. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“He woulda told me! He always does!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he didn’t this time...” supplies Koichi. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No! I know my best bro, something had to have happened!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“He could’ve woken up late. Look, just because he’s not at school doesn’t mean something happened to him.” Yukako replies. “It doesn’t always have to be an enemy stand user you know!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Fine then! I’m going to look for him whether you’re commin or not!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Okuyasu is almost out the door when Koichi stops him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll go with you.” </p><p> </p><p>- </p><p>For the students, it is an unwelcoming surprise to see Josuke fighting a lot of punks alongside Jotaro, and it seems that they were <em> losing </em>.  The group immediately goes into assist when they get close, looking to provide any support they could.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Damnit, Snail! You didn’t tell us there would be more backup!” says a woman, presumably to the leader. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t plan for this, Vio! Though, this just might make it more interesting...”  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Both of them got their stands out and targeted the three new students. Josuke saw this and dived to block the attack, but he got knocked aside by another delinquent, rendering him unconscious. Soon, the other three follow suit and all four are face down on the pavement.</p><p> </p><p>---- </p><p>At 7:35am, Rohan’s walking around town when he hears what sounds to be a fight going on. Lucky him, he was having a bit of a writer’s block issue and needed some more manga material! </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once reaching the alleyway the fight was taking place, Rohan’s eyes went wide. Higashikata, Yamagishi, Nijimura, and Koichi were knocked out on the pavement. His eyes dart upwards to see Jotaro struggling to block the enemy’s attacks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He summons Heaven’s door, and immediately, he’s hit from behind, falling onto the ground. </p><p> </p><p>---- </p><p>Everyone was knocked out except for Kujo. The unexpected 4 were swiftly taken care of along with Josuke, which meant Jotaro had no reliable help.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Vio! Keep Kujo distracted.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Got it!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Snail seemingly disappears, and Vio keeps attacking. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>... </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One blow to the head is seemingly all it takes to take down the great and mighty Kujo Jotaro. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Nice work Vio. You too, Mayo and Danny.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t expect them to put up that much of a fight, so I’m glad we could get them down.” Mayo tells Snail. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Should we proceed with the plan?” Asks Danny.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Vio and Snail reply in unison.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>- It doesn’t matter. He doesn’t need to think back on how everything went wrong. He doesn’t need to think about how he <em> failed </em> everyone. He just needs to heal and make up for it (that’s all he was good for, anyways). </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Josuke got a lot of damage done to him in the fight, so he isn’t in the best condition to heal, but he is in the best shape out of all of them. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He gets up and goes over to the person closest to him, Yukako. It takes too long to get there, but he pushes through the pain as he reaches her. Crazy Diamond, while not fully manifested, can still heal pretty quickly, so that’s a good thing. As soon as he walks over to Koichi, however, he feels his legs almost give out. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yukako must’ve been more hurt than he originally thought. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No matter what though, he can push through this too. His pain probably doesn’t even come close to what everyone else is feeling. </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>Koichi is healed and Josuke can barely find it in himself to stand up, let alone walk. He swallows his dignity (if there was any) and crawls to Okuyasu.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Right as he starts healing his friend, he feels something wet run down next to- no, <em> on </em> his lip. He feels it and pulls back to see what was dripping and- oh.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He has a nosebleed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t matter. So, what if it was a nosebleed? Everyone else was hurt far worse than he was.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He finishes healing Okuyasu and not even Crazy Diamond looks good. Sure, he wasn’t fully manifested before, but it is almost impossible to see him now. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No, he can’t give up. Rohan and Jotaro still need to be healed.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Josuke mustered up all the strength he could and –miraculously- is able to reach Rohan <em> and </em> summon his stand.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he heals Rohan, the nosebleed gets worse. Blood is getting <em> everywhere </em>, which includes Rohan’s expensive clothing. </p><p> </p><p><em> Rohan’s going to kill me for this... </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Josuke starts to feel a bit loopy. His head is spinning, and black dots stalk the corners of his vision. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He pushes onward, though. The pain is starting to get to him, adrenaline from the fight wearing off.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He can handle it, he can handle it, he can make it to Jotaro in time, <em> he can handle it- </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Josuke finishes healing his nephew, the time between healing Rohan and Jotaro almost non-existent for him, and he faints immediately after, not noticing the red starting to seep from the top of his head. </p><p> </p><p>--- </p><p>Everyone awakes to a horrific site. At first, nobody is confused as to <em> why </em> they are healed, but rather, why they have <em> blood </em> on them, specifically Okuyasu, Rohan, and Jotaro.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That’s when they spot the unconscious, face down, not-so fluffy haired child on the ground next to his nephew. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Immediately, Jotaro turns him onto his back and –oh god. There’s blood <em> everywhere. </em>When they were fighting, Josuke was the least hurt (thankfully), so how did he end up like this? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t matter, no time for questions. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They have a child to save. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for them, by the time they reached Josuke, his heart had stopped beating a few minutes ago. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can you spot the RWCW server cameos? There are a few others in previous stories, and there are more to come!</p><p>---<br/>Gold my beta reader added while beta-ing:</p><p>“Jotaro is getting his ass whooped by two scrawny fan-fic writers”<br/>“By the power of fanfic, you will feel pain one way or another!”<br/>"Just In: Twink fan-fic writeres beat up local ocean man"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Josuke steps in a puddle</p><p>Day 11, Prompts 11: Psych 101, Defiance, Struggling, Crying</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got Josuke hurt rights for today, Dolphin has them for tomorrow. Go check her out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikedolphins/pseuds/ilikedolphins"><span> here </span></a><br/>and my Beta Reader FindingFamiliar <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingFamiliar/pseuds/FindingFamiliar"><span> here<span></span></span></a>!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jotaro Kujo wakes up at 7:15am on October 1</span>
  <span>st</span>
  <span> in Morioh, Japan.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Avdol, Vanilla Ice-</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Josuke, blood, dead-</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Something is going on, but he doesn’t know what. Why does he keep getting PTSD when he </span>
</p><p>
  <span>wakes up, but then it goes away soon after? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What… was he thinking about just now?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eh. If he forgot, it probably doesn’t matter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Probably something to do with Jolyne...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gets up and decides to take a walk. It’ll clear his head and then he can continue work on his thesis today. He needs to finish it soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is 8am when Josuke decides to take a walk around town. It was pouring rain yesterday, but thankfully for today, the sun is finally out! He puts on some casual clothes and steps outside to smell the fresh air. There are puddles on the sidewalks, maybe he can have some childish fun! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josuke is busy stomping and jumping into puddles when he spots his nephew also taking a walk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jotaro!” Josuke waves at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro lifts his head from the ground to be met by Josuke’s smiling face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you headed?” Josuke asks when he gets close to Jotaro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nowhere.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then can I walk with you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere in particular either, so maybe I could join you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro sighs, but doesn’t say no, so Josuke joins him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They don’t say much to each other, but Josuke keeps jumping into the puddles he can find. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you stop doing that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Doing what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stepping in the puddles. It’s childish.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the best part!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re getting water everywhere.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro mumbles a small, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yare yare daze</span>
  </em>
  <span> under his breath but continues walking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He continues to hear the small splashing of puddles next to him. To be honest, Jotaro doesn’t mind. It reminds him of ocean waves crashing onto a beach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro hears another splash, a small yelp, and then the splashing stops. He just assumes that Josuke may have almost tripped, so he decided to stop walking and look behind him. When he goes to check on his uncle, however, he’s met with a horrifying sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no boy around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Josuke?” He calls out </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was no response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro starts to walk back the direction they just came to see if Josuke wandered off anywhere. He makes it to where he heard the yelp, and he accidently steps in a puddle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Well, more so, his entire foot is submerged under it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long for Jotaro to figure out what happened to Josuke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro immediately takes as big of a breath as he can and steps fully into the puddle, finding himself submerged in a vast clear blue body of water. He looks around for any sight of the pompadour haired child and he finds the boy further below. He swims. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josuke continues to splash endlessly in the puddles. They’re starting to reach the entrance of the beach, Josuke notices.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josuke finds a puddle larger than all the other ones he’s encountered, almost as if he could fit his entire body in it if it were a tube. Josuke goes to jump into it when his shoes meet water... and more water... and suddenly Josuke’s falling into what seems like an oceanic abyss. He tries to call out for Jotaro, but all he can do is let out a yelp before he’s fully submerged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to swim upwards- wait, that’s down- no, it’s in front of him- no </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s lost, he doesn’t know where to go, and he’s struggling to find the surface, to get some </span>
  <em>
    <span>air.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It all starts to go blurry. He can feel the salty tears run down his face against the pure glassy water, and it all goes black. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Josuke finally wakes up, he’s on the beach hacking up a lot of water. He sees a worried Jotaro looking down on him and when he goes to speak, all he does is cough more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t try to speak, it’ll be ok.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josuke gives the best nod he can and coughs up what seems like his weight in water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When he’s finally able to sit up, Jotaro helps him lean on a nearby rock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“B-better...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t listen to you and then you had to come and rescue me from drowning. You could’ve died!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t your fault the puddle led to an ocean. You were just trying to have fun.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let's get you back home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jotaro finally reaches Josuke, but he isn’t moving, not even struggling against the calm ways of this watery </span>
  <span>grave.</span>
  <span> Once he gets hold of the student, he needs to figure out how to get out of here. There’s no way to tell up from down, so how are they going to escape? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He decides to rip off a piece of his jacket and see which way it floats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Of course they’re upside down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s able to break free of the surface and- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They’re so far from the beach. Why were they in the ocean? It doesn’t matter, he needs to make sure Josuke lives. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s hard to swim all the way there, but with the help of Star Platinum, he and Josuke make it there in one piece.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jotaro lays Josuke on his back and checks for breathing. No luck. He needs to do CPR </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moves to Josuke’s side and puts one hand on top of the other, moving them to just below his ribs. Jotaro keeps a constant rhythm of 110 chest compressions a minute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He keeps going despite how much time has already passed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It feels like hours before Josuke starts to cough up some water. Jotaro continues the CPR as more water comes out. Eventually, the teen starts coughing on his own and Jotaro eases back the chest compressions. He finally relaxes when he sees Josuke’s eyes twitch. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s going to be alright. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>“Fuck all y’all, I’m going to drown Josuke in a puddle now.” - Me to prompts chat </p><p>---<br/>Gold from Snail:</p><p>Dolphin lover get help</p><p>Josuke will now fear puddles forever<br/>I will now fear puddles forever<br/>---</p><p>CPR! It is extremely helpful to know it, so I recommend you teach yourself or take a class about it. If you don’t want to look it up right now, here’s a little bit from me that I remember.</p><p>The ideal chest compressions per minute is 100-120. You find a specific part of the body (somewhere below the ribcage) and press down around 2 inches. You can think of the song “Staying Alive” to get the proper cpm, but before you do, you always check for bleeding, breathing, and any dangers there may be around the scene. Once you check for all that, assign someone to call 911 (Or whatever the emergency number is where you live). Don’t leave it up for the people to decide (bystanders effect). Keep giving chest compressions until help arrives. If you don’t know how to give them, ask the 911 operator and they’ll help you while help is on the way. NEVER, however, give CPR to someone who is alive and breathing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Josuke picks a flower</p><p>Day 12, Prompts 12: I think I've broken something, Broken trust</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out the amazing <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingFamiliar/pseuds/FindingFamiliar"> <span> FindingFamiliar </span></a> who has been such a wonderful beta reader.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s a nice day outside, Josuke notices. In light of that, he decides to leave his house and heads to one of Morioh’s parks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk there is nice, nothing eventful. There was a cool breeze throughout the day that helps balance out the heat this October morning. He stops to sit on a bench and enjoy the view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when he notices a flower. It’s peculiar, not in the sense that it’s out of place, but just that it has this kind of... glow, drawing Josuke in toward it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josuke can’t help but revel in its beauty. He wants to pick it, his heart tells him to do it, but there’s a sinking feeling somewhere in him that’s wary of it, something screaming at Josuke to back away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josuke however, gives into his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josuke starts to walk home with the peculiar flower in his hair when he hears a commotion in the distance. He doesn’t plan on doing anything interesting today, so he may as well check it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When he locates the origin of the noise, he’s met by an unwelcoming surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro is fighting a stand user and he looks pretty beat up, but so does the enemy. Josuke goes to step in immediately, but instead of being scared, the user just smiles an unnerving grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn't take long for both of the Joestars to defeat the enemy, as their combined efforts easily overtook the enemy stand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for helping Josuke. How’d you know I was here?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t. I just heard something, so I thought I would come check it out.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they were a stubborn foe. I probably would’ve been able to take care of them on my own, but I'd be in a lot worse condition.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Speaking of which, can I heal you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josuke makes his way towards his nephew when he feels something lashing out inside of him, and suddenly, he’s in a dark place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is black all around him, and he can’t move. Once realizing he’s stuck, dread quickly overcomes his frozen body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like I got the great almighty Higashikata Josuke! Who knew it would be such perfect timing!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-who are you? Where am I? SHOW YOURSELF!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Now now, JoJo, calm down.” The voice steps into Josuke’s vision. “The name Mitzi is the last one you’re going to hear.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josuke narrows his eyes at the enemy before widening them in shock, realizing who they were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But how?!?!? We defeated you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that flower in your hair? That’s my stand.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ever heard of... mind control?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josuke almost goes limp with shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no way...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Once I make eye contact with the very flower you pulled, my stand allows me to take control over who has it in their possession!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you planning to do, then, huh?!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you’re not very smart for being ‘the’ one who stopped Kira. ...Your... nephew, right? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Family trees these days...</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’s much too troublesome for us. The only way we could ever have a chance of betting him would be from someone he trusts.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not gonna...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josuke does his best to thrash around in his invisible confinement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“LET ME GO!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No chance. Now watch as your precious family dies by your very hands.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josuke feels a tear run down his cheek before being brought back into the light. He was staring at the scene he had seen before he was pulled into the dark. Jotaro was back in front of him, unaware of what happened. And Josuke couldn’t even move to tell him, as his body begins to move on its own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say. Jotaro. How many stand fights have you been in?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josuke continues to approach Jotaro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too many to list and name. Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Right before Josuke heals Jotaro, Crazy Diamond retracts its hand, forms a fist, and plunges it right towards Jotaro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instantly,  there’s a hole right through the middle of the older man’s torso. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jotaro’s eyes go wide in shock as he struggles to look down to assess the wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“J-Jos-” he coughs up blood, Crazy Diamond’s fist still stuck in place. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should know by now not to trust others Jotaro. Have the countless stand users you've faced taught you anything?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what...” Jotaro’s voice growing raspier with each shallow breath. Why would Josuke do this…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I’ve actually ever cared about you? Please, you and your family are the reason why I have scars that burn up every day. You’ve only ever been a tool to me. But, it shouldn’t hurt that much. You’ve known that for a long time, haven’t you? It was the same way with... who was it? Oh yeah, Noriaki, right? No, you know him as Kakyoin. And if I remember from what Mr. Joestar said... this is how he died, right?” Josuke had Crazy Diamond turn his fist into Jotaro’s torso harder,  “You failed him, so he was gutted. What goes around comes around, I suppose.” Crazy Diamond then forcefully retracts its fist from Jotaro’s stomach, the victim falling down in an instant, eyes closing right when his head hits against the concrete. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josuke tilts his head down at the fallen stand user, flower falling out of Josuke’s hair from the sudden movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josuke’s eyes snap open,</span>
  <em>
    <span> he never closed them to begin with.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He rushes to his nephew’s side in an instant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“J-Jotaro?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josuke shakes the older man while Crazy Diamond heals the wound it created just moments ago, regret filling both stand and user. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-wake up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not even a twitch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t funny!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“please...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...no....” His voice cracking on the simple word </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tears drip onto the soulless body, Josuke never gaining enough courage to check his pulse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why did this feel like a twisted sense of déjà vu? </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CRAZY NOISY BIZARRE TOWN EDM VERSION AND MORIOH CHO RADIO CAME ON WHEN I WAS WRITING THIS THESE ARE THE WORST SONGS TO PLAY WHEN WRITING JOSUKE KILLING JOTARO WHY DO MY SONGS DO ME LIKE THIS. OH, GAWD WAIT FOR IT IS NOW PLAYING WHILE I WRITE JOSUKE COMING BACK HEEEEEEEELP</p><p>---<br/>Beta Reading Fun:<br/>“Did I hurt you yet?”<br/>“YES, VERY FUCKUNG MUCH”<br/>- Me to Snail right after Jotaro falls onto the ground</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Josuke listens to the radio</p><p>Day 13, Prompt 13: Breath in, Breath out (though it's mostly implied)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dev, Tyr, and I are walking on the streets of Morioh. Tyr sees what looks like Reimi’s alley and says “Veil Vibes” </p><p>Beautiful Beta reader: <a><span> Finding Familiar <span></span></span></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There’s a beep coming from outside. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get going Josuke! You can’t leave your nephew waiting!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Won’t you at least let me know where we’re going?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you, it’s a surprise! I talked with him and it’s an early birthday gift since he can’t stay in town for long.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, fine! I’m going. Love you!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a Saturday morning when Tomoko wakes her son up to let him know that Jotaro is going to pick him up to take him somewhere special. Josuke doesn’t know where they’re going, just that it’s a birthday surprise. He hops into the passenger side of the car and the two drive off.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, where are we going?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Somewhere.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on! Why won’t you guys tell me!” Josuke whines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Josuke, I can’t stay in town for long and it was your mother’s idea to bring you somewhere… special. She recommended keeping it a surprise, so that’s what I’m doing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fiiiiiiine...” Josuke slouches in the car seat.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a long drive, if that makes up for anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, it’s fine. I don’t get to see you very often, so this is a nice chance to hang out with my favorite </span>
  <em>
    <span>nephew.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, whatever.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a bit of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I turn on the radio?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, but keep it down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josuke turns on the radio, keeping it at a low volume so as to not piss off the man driving their car. They don’t talk much on the way to this “place”, but the music is a nice substitute. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re about 5 minutes away from their destination when Josuke pays more attention to the song playing on the station.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is by that band... Queen, right? I’ve heard of their music, but not this one...</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>A built-in remedy” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For Khrushchev and Kennedy” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At any time an invitation” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can't decline” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josuke thinks it’s an interesting song, it has a good tune to it. Kinda catchy.... </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Caviar and cigarettes” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well versed in etiquette” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Extraordinarily nice” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s going to need to listen to this song later, it sounds nice. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s a Killer... Queen</span>
  </em>
  <span>~~” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Those words… The lyrics fade out but they’re still there, </span>
  <em>
    <span>taunting him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It all starts to become fuzzy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G̴̝̔ù̴̯n̵̥̉p̸͓̌ọ̶̀w̷͖̍d̷̞e̴͓͌r̸̹,̶͉̌ ̶̢͂g̵̞̊e̷̘̐l̷̘̓a̶̮̿t̵̪͑i̷̦͛n̵̤̑e̸̪̿ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>̵̴̧͉̽̒D̴͙͊y̷̛̠n̴̮͙̏a̵̢͌͑ͅm̸͍̞͑͊î̶̗̝͈̿̉ť̴̞̹͖̊e̴̜͓̖̽ ̷̗̖͔̋̌̒ẁ̵̻͖͈̀̚i̴̖̓͛t̷̗̀̚h̷͓̙͖͂̅ ̸̹̆̌͠a̴̩̹̗̐̃ ̸̖̓̔l̸̡̯͆̊ȃ̶̡͇s̸͙̈́̃̂e̶̝̞͇͊̑r̶͖͍̍͋ ̴̺͗́ḅ̸͔̙͒̈́̚ȩ̴͊͋͝a̶̠̭̓m̴̡͉̙̆̉ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>̴̸̭̜̯͍̘̺̿̉̓͐͒̿͆̓Ĝ̵̲͇̥̓̉́͌̓̑̀͝ů̶̥̝͈̱̙̍̀ͅä̴̭̭̭̠̩r̷̗̹̙͎̭̝͒̕͜a̷̼͑̿̈́n̴̬͇̖͙͕̯̭̫͊͆̑̊t̴̤̩̃͐̓̈́͊̚͝ḙ̵́̍͗͑̔̎͠ȩ̵̨͈̗͉̖̞͇̈́̑̄͘d̸̟̞͆͌͂̆̊ ̶̮̮̝̣͉̋͊̑̐͋̓̕t̶̻͎͖͚̑̉́o̷͈̜̮͐̉̓͋̃̈́͠͠ ̸̧̟͉̰̭̼̩͖̌̐̉̿̏̈́̅͋͠b̸̮̭̲̝̩̘͔̾̿̀̓̍l̴͍̼͓͖͆̿͐̃̇͒͑̌̕o̸̬̍̿͑͌̾͗w̴̪̓͌͛̄͂͐̚ ̵̤̫͓̗͍͖̫͉̈́̕̚y̶̛̟̦͈̞͈̞͒̋̓̃͜͠o̸̢̡͎̝̖̓̉͘ͅu̵̧͎͍̳̩͊̊͂͝r̸̢̭̠̐́͊̆̅͐͌̚͝ ̷̹̯͝m̴̥̜͓̜̜̪̀̈́̄́͒̃̓̆͝ḯ̷̢̟̖̬̲͉̖̠̾̅̓̑̎͝ͅn̵̛͇̟̫͚͇̱͎̏͝d̶̘͈̺ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>̷̷͎͎̼̝̺̦̠̈́̔̔̈͆̎̿͝Ạ̴̟̠̌̊̾̈̈́̔̈́̿̔̀̄ņ̶̧̩̣̻͙̼͔͚̩̠̰͉̥̪͆ÿ̶̛͉̞̣̺̼͉̮̮̦̤́̈̐̋̽̏̋͛̔̆̈́͐̌̇̈́̔͘͠t̶̡̢̡̛̛̛͎̲̯̣̗̞̤̯̗̮͚͓͓̝͔̫̱̲̼͚͗̓̾̿̓̆͛̃̃̅͒̉̑͜͠į̵̨̢̢̛̯͙̩͎̱͙̫̱͕͓̯̦̦̟̫̞̺͚̗̳͒̍̉͑̂͘̕m̸͉̳̬̮̬̭̈́̎͊͋͋̓̊̈́͊̇͗̀̀͘͝ȩ̴̡͈͚̠̺̲̬͍͉̲̣̘̞͙̪͈͔͍͌̓͌̕ </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josuke doesn’t even register Jotaro’s voice. All he can think about is the searing pain in his side, resurfacing with the memories of deaths, near-deaths, and countless fatal wounds. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some point, the car stops, probably on the side of a road, and he can feel Jotaro trying to shake him on his left. It doesn’t really work, but he can feel the warmth of his hands getting him out of the car and moving him somewhere as he just stares off, slowly losing sense of what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finally comes to, he’s lying on a bed in the dark, but he’s able to make out a silhouette in the corner of his vision. As it comes closer, Josuke can finally make out what- or </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> it is. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“J-Jotaro...?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-…. What happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your PTSD was triggered, so I brought you to the hotel since it was close by.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What...?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro sighs. “A song came onto the radio and it had... a certain lyric. It triggered your PTSD and then you were gone.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sorry...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize for anything. PTSD’s a fucking bitch.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I let your mother know what happened, we’ll reschedule the thing for another time.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you still not going to tell me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro lets out a soft chuckle. “No, it’s a secret.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, be nice and show some sympathy for your uncle who just had a panic attack!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I made you hot chocolate already. It’s on the desk next to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josuke sits up on the bed and looks to his left. There is indeed a cup of hot chocolate on it. He didn’t think Jotaro knew how to make hot chocolate, or any kind of food for that matter. Come to think of it, there were a lot of things that he still didn’t know about him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Josuke mumbles while taking a sip of the drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They’re both ok for now. They’ll be ok. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro has listened to Queen a few times. It’s a popular band and his mom likes it.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows he’s heard this song before, but he doesn’t really remember it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>A built-in remedy” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For Khrushchev and Kennedy” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At any time an invitation” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can't decline” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seems like an ok song. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Caviar and cigarettes” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well versed in etiquette” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Extraordinarily nice” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks over to his uncle. Josuke seems to be getting into it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s a Killer... Queen</span>
  </em>
  <span>~~” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jotaro doesn’t notice him gripping the wheel tighter. Instead, all he can focus on is the empty road and Josuke freezing in place, eyes slowly growing wider. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gunpowder, gelatine” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dynamite with a laser beam” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Josuke.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guaranteed to blow your mind” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Josuke!”  The boy doesn’t respond. Jotaro knows from his own experience exactly what’s happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro turns off the radio and parks the car in a parking lot nearby the hotel. Luckily, it was close to their original destination. Jotaro doesn’t think staying in the car would be good for Josuke’s health either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gets out and grabs Josuke. It seems the boy can feel and hear him, subconsciously at least, because he’s moving along with Jotaro. Once Josuke is finally out of the car, he wraps his arm around the younger Joestar’s shoulder to help him walk. They get out onto the sidewalk and start walking. Up ahead in the distance, they can both see three people. The girl in the group is yelling at her companions, just loud enough for Jotaro to hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ENOUGH WITH THE VEIL VIBES!” And suddenly Jotaro can hear the sounds of someone being shanked. Josuke probably doesn’t notice, his blank stare indicating that he wasn’t all too present at the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl locks eyes with Jotaro while she holds up a knife. Her glare towards him says “I’m done with this shit,” and “Take one more step and you’ll be my next victim.” Jotaro just shakes his head at her. He already has one thing to deal with, he doesn’t want to deal with another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl seems to understand this and walks away. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jotaro and Josuke make it up to where she had been, they find the other two people. They’re breathing and nothing vital was hit. They’ll be fine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Though, why does one seem so familiar....?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro continues on. The three must be friends or at least acquainted with one another?. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finally is able to get Josuke to his hotel room, the boy falls asleep as soon as he hits the bed. Jotaro makes sure the room is dark and goes to prepare some hot chocolate for when he wakes up. He looks at the date. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“October 1</span>
  <span>st</span>
  <span>, 7:30am. There’ll probably be enough time to do what we wanted to, but Josuke needs his rest. We can always reschedule.” Jotaro mumbles to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brings the finished hot cocoa to the bedside table. Jotaro makes sure to call Tomoko that the surprise didn’t work out for today, and when he goes back to Josuke, he sees his eyelids start to twitch. He’ll be alright, they’ll both be alright. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is me finally able to get the shanking out of my system (Mostly towards Tyr, you haven't done anything besides help write it Dev...<em> for now </em>. Also thank you Cryran88 for letting me use your prompt!<br/>I love you Tyr and Dev, but please, stop telling me “veil vibes”.<br/>---</p><p>Out of context beta-ing:<br/>Snail: ;)<br/>Snail: CAThy! Get it? Cat, killer queen???? Eh? Eh? Im funny!!!!<br/>Princess: I mean stand users became friends after almost killing each other. Why would a friend not shank her other two friends?<br/>Snail: I get it, dragon ball logic<br/>Goku beats you up, and you become his ally or die (THIS IS JOJO LOGIC SNAIL-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tomoko has a guest over </p><p>Day 14, Prompts 14: Is Something Burning?, Fire</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based off Wormspoodle’s <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CFKUgfpFoLi/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link"><span> Part 4 AU <span></span></span></a>!<br/>Also wonderful beta reader <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingFamiliar/pseuds/FindingFamiliar"> FindingFamiliar <span></span></a>  :3</p><p>Also sorry for the late upload, busy crying over Tiger &amp; Bunny</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Josuke’s at school while Tomoko is having lunch by herself at a small, nice place. It’s a little too fancy for her tastes, but she decides that the food was worth the price. It’s lonely without having Josuke or her father with her, but it was definitely a good idea to get out of the house once in a while. She needs to treat herself now and again. It’s what she deserves for all the hard work she’s been doing. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tomoko gets up to use the restroom when her bracelet falls off. She’s been meaning to get it re-tightened it due to it being too big for her when she first bought it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She goes to grab it but suddenly she’s met by another hand. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this yours?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tomoko looks up. It’s a man with blond hair and a strange- albeit fancy purple suit. He’s kind of... average looking. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh! Yeah, sorry about that. Thank you!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s no big deal.” Tomoko misses the way he stares longingly at her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Say, are you here by yourself? There doesn’t seem to be anyone with you, and I wouldn’t want a sweet woman like you to get hurt.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re very kind, sir, but I assure you I can handle myself. I was just about to go to the bathroom and then head home.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you wouldn’t mind if I walk you to your home then?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tomoko can see clearly that day that the man is trying to flirt with her. However, he’s not like most of the guys that hit on her and he’s decently attractive, so she may as well go along with it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you at the door.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The man in purple smiles at her. “I’ll be waiting.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a rather uneventful walk. The two just mostly chat about the little things in life, like pets or nature or.... love. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tomoko asks, “So, do you have a love life?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had a few girlfriends, though they never really stick. What about you?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Had an affair once. I regret nothing though, because I got an amazing boy out of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, this is my house. See, I told you there wasn’t going to be any trouble for you to worry yourself with.” Tomoko playfully nudges the man’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you were right.” He says while Tomoko goes up to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you later!- Uh...” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kira. Yoshikage Kira.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope we meet again, then, Kira!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah...” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tomoko goes inside and locks the door. It had been a nice afternoon. All she needed to do now was wait for her little troublemaker to return home. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a small </span>
  <em>
    <span>click</span>
  </em>
  <span> and suddenly the door is unlocked. A pink figure quietly opens the door and finds a young lady at the kitchen cleaning some dishes. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“An affair, huh? And such beautiful hands too, I can’t believe she would do something like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kira creeps up to the room Tomoko is currently occupying. She’s humming a soft tune; he wonders what it is. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tomoko turns around and drops the dish she’s currently washing. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“K-k-kira???” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My my, it turns out you’ve been a bad girl, let me punish you for that.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes grow wide in shock, but then narrow into anger. Was this man trying to rape her? He’ll never stand a chance. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Tomoko found out that hard way that’s not what he was going for at all. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kira grabs her hand and before Tomoko can do anything to defend herself, everything starts to blur in an instant and heat up. She’s sure she can’t feel her legs anymore, how was he doing this? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She tries to let out a scream, but it’s cut off short as flames engulf her entire body, reducing her to nothing but a severed hand. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josuke goes up to his house, keys in hand, but when he tries to unlock the door, it slides right open. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Strange. Did mom not shut it properly?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As he opens the door, he hears a faint scream and the sounds of an explosion dying off. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom...?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He goes into the kitchen to find a man with a chopped off hand in hand, no sight of his mother anywhere. Crazy Diamond is immediately summoned. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MOM YOU BASTARD?!?!?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kira turns around, sweat beading on his face like a bunch of parasites. The man’s stand gave away his guilt in an instant, easily allowing Josuke to figure out what happened. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!”</b>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kira doesn’t get time to put his stand to good use when he’s pummeled to the floor. He looks up to see a tear-filled-seething with anger boy looking down on him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“GO TO HELL!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And with one stomp to the head, Kira’s dead. But Josuke was unaware of the small fire still lit on the stove top...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josuke doesn’t know what to do. His mom’s been killed and he doesn’t have anyone else. It was just him, his grandfather, and his mother for the longest time until Angelo took his grandfather from him right under his nose and now his mother was killed by another stand user, a death he should have been able to prevent. What family does he even have left? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Other than...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He should call them, what else is there for him to do? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josuke grabs his phone and dials the Morioh Grand Hotel. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“J-Jotaro?” Josuke tries his best not to break down, not at least so early into the phone call. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Josuke? Is something wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I-I... It’s mom- she.. Sh-she's-” Tears start to cloud up his vision, choking his own voice. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Josuke?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“SHE’S DEAD! Mom’s dead...” The tears flow freely down his face, unable to control his emotions any longer. “I-I saw a man a-and he had a hand and- mom wasn’t home- he saw Crazy Diamond I-” There was a pause. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I killed him- I killed him! But mom’s not back and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed</span>
  </em>
  <span> a person I-” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m on my way. Hang tight, ok?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“R-reall-” Josuke’s question was cut off by the sound of an explosion. “AHH!’ </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Josuke! Are you alright??” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-there’s a fire!  That bastard set my house on fire!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of there, now!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josuke runs out of the house, school bag and phone in tow. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He can only watch from the sidewalk as his only home slowly burns, unable to fix anything while it rages. At some point, the phone hangs up, and Josuke is left to stand alone. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It seems like hours before he hears the sounds of a car screech. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“JOSUKE!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The boy turns around, and as soon as Jotaro gets close enough, he goes in for a hug. Jotaro doesn’t stop him, although a little surprised by the reaction. Soon, he returns it, and they stay like that for a while.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There’s nothing else that could be done.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rohan in the distance: NOT SO FUNNY NOW, HUH?<br/>(Snail: WHAT GOES AROUND COMES AROUND<br/>Princess: Snail I love you-)<br/>--<br/>Out of context beta (All Snail):</p><p>m'lady kira tips his fedora<br/>ah fuckle<br/>HIS NAME LITERALLY MEANS KILLER<br/>WHAT DID YOU EXPECT???<br/>You just his stand was out last paragraph (shhhhhhhhhhh)<br/>Breakdown Breakdown~<br/>How dare you- :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. When Worlds Collide - Tiger & Jotaro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jotaro finds him somewhere else </p>
<p>Day 15, Prompts 15: Possession (in a way), Into the Unknown<br/>---<br/>Tiger &amp; Bunny / JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Crossover</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha Tiger &amp; Bunny brain rot go brrrrrrrrr </p>
<p>Time Travel, that's it. The reason behind everything is a time loop and I've already used time travel before so pls don't question why sheer heart attack takes place on October 1st auhsbjajdadsbj<br/>---<br/>Wonderful beta readers:<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingFamiliar/pseuds/FindingFamiliar"><span> FindingFamiliar <span></span></span></a>  as always :3<br/>And a big thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammew/pseuds/cammew"><span> Luci <span></span></span></a> !! Snail hasn't watched Tiger &amp; Bunny <em> yet </em> so Luci helped a bunch :333</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Koichi had sent out Echoes Act 2 to search for Kira, but now, he is in danger. Sheer Heart Attack is going after him and he can’t defend himself. Jotaro needs to do something, fast!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he doesn’t figure out this thing works, then they’ll both die. So, how does Heart Attack choose its victims? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, it finally clicks. After staying calm and subsequently lowering his own body temperature, he figures it out. Heart Attack goes after the hottest temperature. He neglects to tell Koichi before going into action. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jotaro stops time and creates a fire, hoping to draw the stand’s attention. Suddenly, a sudden pang of pain goes through his heart and he loses focus. His body is still reacting to his commands… but it just</span>
  <span>—</span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t feel like him anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t feel like his body anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It feels.... foreign. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And suddenly, he’s looking up. This is definitely not Centipede Shoes... in fact, he’s not even inside. No, instead he’s in what seems to be a mech suit, a green one at that. He feels so... tired... like he doesn’t have any strength left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What J̸̤̻͚̣̲̿̌̂̅ő̷̟͓̋̑ṯ̵̡̰̘̻̉̈́͗̎͋a̴̧̓r̸̲̤͖̿̃͋ó̶̡͈͉̗̻̐͆̌̒ sees, however, is someone who looks like </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but his face is covered. In fact, even though his whole body is covered, J̸̤̻͚̣̲̿̌̂̅ő̷̟͓̋̑ṯ̵̡̰̘̻̉̈́͗̎͋a̴̧̓r̸̲̤͖̿̃͋ó̶̡͈͉̗̻̐͆̌̒ is still able to guess that it was the same body type as </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The man is in a red mech suit. Why does he seem so familiar? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>J̸̤̻͚̣̲̿̌̂̅ő̷̟͓̋̑ṯ̵̡̰̘̻̉̈́͗̎͋a̴̧̓r̸̲̤͖̿̃͋ó̶̡͈͉̗̻̐͆̌̒ can’t move. It’s too tiring, he seems to have used up all his strength. The familiar man is coming at him, rage emanating off of him as clear as day. J̸̤̻͚̣̲̿̌̂̅ő̷̟͓̋̑ṯ̵̡̰̘̻̉̈́͗̎͋a̴̧̓r̸̲̤͖̿̃͋ó̶̡͈͉̗̻̐͆̌̒ wants to say something, but he can't. He knows he should say something, but it doesn’t come out. Something that would surely save the day, but he never says it. He doesn’t know what that something he should be saying is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, on this broken highway, the familiar man comes right on top of him, killing J̸̤̻͚̣̲̿̌̂̅ő̷̟͓̋̑ṯ̵̡̰̘̻̉̈́͗̎͋a̴̧̓r̸̲̤͖̿̃͋ó̶̡͈͉̗̻̐͆̌̒, but he gets to see the familiar man’s face before everything goes dark. He’s a pretty, and blond. The familiar man seems content with this, proud of killing K̷̗̬͐̎ö̵͕̰́̐t̴̟̒̚é̶͚͚t̵̟̘͐s̸̬͘ǘ̸̖. If the familiar man is ok with it, then K̷̗̬͐̎ö̵͕̰́̐t̴̟̒̚é̶͚͚t̵̟̘͐s̸̬͘ǘ̸̖ should be happy that this is how his life ends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------------ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kotetsu is done. He has nothing left. He doesn’t have his 100 power anymore, and Barnaby is coming at him. Was there really nothing that could be done to jog his memory? Is this how it ends? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he should call Barnaby by his nickname one last time. Even if that doesn’t work, at least he’ll get to say goodbye. If he must die like this, at least Bunny will have peace, even if it’s a lie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kotetsu doesn’t get to say anything as a lightheaded sensation overcomes him, and everything in his mind begins to go blank. Now, he’s no longer in Sterlin. He’s in what seems to be a shoe store, but why is everything so... dark? It’s all gray, like he’s become color blind. Then, the color seems to snap back and there’s a raging fire in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>K̷̗̬͐̎ö̵͕̰́̐t̴̟̒̚é̶͚͚t̵̟̘͐s̸̬͘ǘ̸̖ doesn’t know what’s going on, but he knows that the child ahead of him needs to be protected. That’s why he made the fire, right? But why would he need to make a fire? What’s the point? Did K̷̗̬͐̎ö̵͕̰́̐t̴̟̒̚é̶͚͚t̵̟̘͐s̸̬͘ǘ̸̖ need to tell the child something important? And why was there a tank after him?  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>K̷̗̬͐̎ö̵͕̰́̐t̴̟̒̚é̶͚͚t̵̟̘͐s̸̬͘ǘ̸̖ feels something inside of him, something he should probably call out to, but he doesn’t know how. He doesn’t know what he’s feeling, but it seems important. The tiny tank is heading right for him, and it’s probably dangerous. K̷̗̬͐̎ö̵͕̰́̐t̴̟̒̚é̶͚͚t̵̟̘͐s̸̬͘ǘ̸̖ needs to protect himself, but how? What should he do? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, there’s an explosion. He feels like a million bombs are going off on him, and it hurts so much. There should be something to take the brunt of K̷̗̬͐̎ö̵͕̰́̐t̴̟̒̚é̶͚͚t̵̟̘͐s̸̬͘ǘ̸̖’s damage, right? ...right? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>J̴̧͓̈o̶͕͙̍t̶̳̓͜á̴͙ͅr̷͔͒ỏ̶̜͖͝’s vision goes dark quickly, but he can still make out words as he hits something and breaks it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“JOTARO-SAN!”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was that his name? Oh well, he’ll never know. It’s not like he’ll be waking up anytime soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jotaro never wakes up. He never saves Koichi from being blown to bits, as he died himself. Josuke and Okuyasu arrive at the scene too late, and the murder runs free. That is until, Kira finally catches up to his hunters and gets rid of any evidence connecting him to his murders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barnaby heard of Tiger’s death, but never got to know who the killer was. Until he saw his fellow heroes being taken away, punished for trying to help a murderer escape. He had tried to defend them, saying they just didn’t want the man to die, but Maverik took him to a private room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of explaining things, like Barnaby thought he would, Maverik gave him his memories back (conveniently leaving out the part where it was all Maverik’s doing). It was all too much to handle, but he had to live with the guilt of killing his best friend for the rest of his life. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’ve been in this fandom after finishing the show for one day and I’m already writing a whumtober story for it. Wow. Also, if you couldn’t tell from the story, Kotetsu and Jotaro die because the knowledge they needed for each event was lost. </p>
<p>--<br/>Out of context Beta:<br/>Snail: What a dick<br/>Luci: Lmfao<br/>Snail:Tuger and joot<br/>Princess: Tuger<br/>Snail: I KNOW IT’S AN ANIME, WHAT’S IT ABOUT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. When Worlds Collide Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Josuke gets kidnapped</p><p>Day 16, Prompts 16: A Terrible, No Good, Very Bad Day , Shoot the Hostage</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At this point, it's no longer about the whump, but about the plot. Also this one's a lot longer than all the others!!<br/>---<br/>This is not the first time, it will not be the last (but he doesn't remember that, and in the end, it doesn't exist at all)<br/>---<br/>Hekin amazing beta readers who I probably owe everything to:<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingFamiliar/pseuds/FindingFamiliar"><span> FindingFamiliar <span></span></span></a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammew/pseuds/cammew"><span> Luci <span></span></span></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had already been really bad, but Josuke never thought it would end up like <em> this </em>. It seems so unreal, being kidnapped and chained up against the wall. What’s even weirder is that it feels like a strange sense of déjà vu. There’s been a lot of that going on recently too... </p><p> </p><p>Never mind that, what he needs to do is figure out how to get out of here. He can’t rely on someone else to find and rescue him. It might be too late <em> 6 years </em> until someone finds him! How did he get into this situation in the first place? Maybe if he figured that out... he could escape... </p><p> </p><p>--- </p><p> </p><p>Josuke recalls waking up this morning literally on the wrong side of the bed. <br/><br/>Somehow, he had managed to flip himself in his sleep, causing him to slip off the mattress as he lifted himself off the bed. His feet brushed up against the dresser, causing all of its contents to fall off to the floor when his hand slipped, uniting his face with the floor below.</p><p> </p><p>He sighs as he moves from his bedroom to the bathroom. A quick shower and his usual optimistic attitude is restored, until he looks into the bathroom cabinet.</p><p> </p><p>“Dammit, I’m out of hair gel!” Josuke slammed his fists on the bathroom sink. “Now what am I supposed to do? I’ll probably have to go to the store, but…” Josuke looked around.</p><p> </p><p>“There it is!” He went to grab his beanie. It’s always his go to hat whenever he needs to hide his long hair. While not a pompadour, it’s a lot better than going out with his unkempt hair exposed. All Josuke had to do was make it to the store and back without anyone seeing him and he would be in the clear.</p><p> </p><p>After saying goodbye to his mom, he dashed down the street as he honed in on his target.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The convenient store. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Once he arrives at his destination, he ransackes the hair products display until he finds the only gel that would make his hair perfect again… hold on. Why was the price a dollar more than last time?<br/><br/>“You have got to be joking! I was just in here,” Josuke counts on his fingers, “Two weeks ago! How can this little bottle be so much?” Too desperate to argue, he angrily grabs his precious hair gel and makes his way up to the checkout line. <br/><br/>There was only one other person in line before him meaning he would have just enough time to fix his hair and make it to school before the first bell rings! Maybe his luck was changing for the better! <br/><br/>“Excuse me sir, but the price on this clearly said it was on sale.” <br/><br/>“I’m sorry ma’am, but it didn’t appear in our computer system. I can get you a refund if you don’t mind waiting for my manager.” <br/><br/>Josuke bit his tongue in frustration. <br/><br/>Seriously? He has to wait for this woman to get chump change? He looked down at his watch, watching his precious seconds go by. </p><p> </p><p>“It looks like our computer is having more than one issue, do you mind if we switch to another register?”<br/><br/>Josuke wanted to scream. If only Crazy Diamond could fix computer glitches… <br/><br/>When it finally was Josuke’s turn to check out, he didn’t even bother getting his change as he bolted out of the store. As he left, he had realized that his school bag was still at home, meaning he would have to backtrack to his house and then to school. He was going to be late for sure.</p><p> </p><p>In his panic, Josuke missed a key turn on his way home, bringing him farther away from his destination than he intended although he was unaware of this as he walked. Instead, he was far too focused on opening the damned bottle of hair gel that had somehow clamped shut, knocking out all chances he had of getting his hair done before reaching home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before he was even able to look up to see he had made a wrong turn, a sudden force whacked his head from behind, a scream barely escaping his lips as the teen was immediately knocked unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>What was that sound? It was odd enough for people to go down this street in the early morning, but what sounds like a cut off scream is even more suspicious. Jotaro decided to go investigate the source of the noise. However, on closer inspection, there was nothing around. </p><p> </p><p>He decided to just leave it and keep walking.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>And so that’s how he ended up in this situation. One bad thing after another, and it finally led up to this: Being kidnapped. Josuke tries to summon Crazy Diamond, but to his surprise, he is unable to do so.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Must’ve been drugged as well… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Josuke struggles against the chains again, but it’s no use. He’s stuck here. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, there’s a creak.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, sunshine!”</p><p> </p><p>“Morning?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch, of course you’d question the time of day. You’re no fun, it’s always morning when you wake up!”</p><p> </p><p>“Morning?”</p><p> </p><p>“The night of October 1st, there. Happy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Night.”</p><p> </p><p>“What, so you’re only able to say times of day now? You’re really starting to get me on my nerves, and it’s only been 2 minutes! I must say, you Joestars sure are annoying.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want from me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, he speaks!” The person gets out a gun. “Just in case you decide to do anything funny, K?”</p><p> </p><p>Josuke’s eyes go wide. He narrows them back and nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Good! For the time being, let’s see…. You can call me Purah!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’re definitely not purah-fied.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re making jokes in this kind of situation? Wow, I like you!”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“My, you’re an impatient little brat, huh?”</p><p><br/>“Just answer the damn question.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine fine fine... I want your stand.”</p><p> </p><p>Josuke’s eyes widened in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I can take stands! I actually discovered this because I got my own stand stolen from me. I’ve heard all about you and your stand, Higashikata. While my first choice would’ve been Kujo’s time stop, I know that would be a losing battle, so I went with yours! What I wouldn’t give to heal myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t understand—”</p><p> </p><p>“What? That you need your stand? You’re gonna beg me not to so you don’t have to lose your precious power? So you can heal yourself whenever you feel like it? Too bad, you’ll just need to live without it!”</p><p> </p><p>“H-How long…?”</p><p> </p><p>“When the sun comes up tomorrow. Luckily for me, nobody’s going to find this place! I could sense the bad luck all over you even without my stand!”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Now sit back and enjoy your last moments as a stand user. Oh wait, you can’t. Because I drugged you!!! Man, this is awesome.”</p><p> </p><p>An hour went by of futile struggle from Josuke. Nothing is working and he can’t get out of the damn chains. It was almost midnight. Maybe he should sleep…</p><p> </p><p>Josuke is woken up suddenly by the sound of a door opening. It—</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro! Jotaro found him! He’s going to be safe, he’s gonna—</p><p> </p><p>“Take one step closer, Kujo, and the boy’s getting it.” Purah points their gun right at Josuke’s head. Jotaro’s eyes narrow with anger. He takes a step forward and is about to take another when Purah gets closer to Josuke.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I mean it </em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro stopped time and ran for Josuke. Unfortunately, he took his next step a second too soon before entering stopped time and when it resumes, a bullet is heading straight for Josuke’s head. Jotaro is too far. He’s not able to stop the bullet! He’s—</p><p> </p><p>He’s going to watch Josuke die because he is going to be too late.</p><p> </p><p>Like he was with Kakyoin.</p><p> </p><p>“JOS-”</p><p> </p><p>And then there is a ringing sound.</p><p> </p><p>In the distance, no one hears the voice of a fairly young woman, probably in her teens.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you, you’re next”</p><p> </p><p>And then Purah was stabbed straight through the chest. The mysterious woman was gone.</p><p> </p><p>"You ok?" A new voice asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I think..." Josuke responds, looking up in awe. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro's staring in shock. He thought he didn't reach the boy in time, there he is, being brought up to his feet by a man in what seems to be a green mech. And what's more, the man looks familiar.  </p><p> </p><p>"J-Jotaro... It's ok... He was able to reach me in time even if you couldn't. I'm fine now, see?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Jotaro turns to the man in the mech. His helmet flips open. "Who are you and how did you find us?" It comes out a little harsher than he intended, but Jotaro needs answers.  </p><p> </p><p>"Tiger, Wild Tiger. And to be honest, my partner and I were suddenly brought to this place, we have no idea where we're located or what's going on."  </p><p> </p><p>"And where are you from?"  </p><p> </p><p>"Sternbild."  </p><p> </p><p>"Well, right now, you're in Morioh, Japan. And Sternbild doesn't sound like a real place."  </p><p> </p><p>Tiger's eyes go wide. "What do you mean we're in Japan?!?!"  </p><p> </p><p>"Kotetsu?"  </p><p> </p><p><em> Kotetsu... why is that name familiar? </em>  </p><p> </p><p>Tiger turns around.  </p><p> </p><p>"What'd you find? And who are you talking to?"  </p><p> </p><p>"I was searching around and found this kid," Kotetsu points to Josuke, "who was tied up. There was a gun close to his face, and I could see that this man," He points to Jotaro, "was trying to save him. I could tell he wasn't going to make it in time, so I decided to act. Though, while it <em> did </em> look like the man teleported, he didn't make it close enough. If I didn't step in, the kid would probably be dead. It’s a good thing I got to him in time to block the bullet."  </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks again for that. My name's Josuke."  </p><p> </p><p>"Jotaro."  </p><p> </p><p><em> So, it </em> <b> <em>was</em> </b> <em> Jotaro... Why does that name seem familiar? </em>  </p><p> </p><p>"Barnaby."  </p><p> </p><p>"And, if you didn't catch it before, I'm Kotetsu." </p><p> </p><p>“Have I seen you before?” Jotaro asks Kotetsu. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean? I mean... I never been in Japan so-” </p><p> </p><p>“Then why do you look so familiar?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” </p><p> </p><p>“I know I’ve seen you somewhere and I’ve heard your name, but I don’t know where.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, now that you mention it... I feel the same way with you...” </p><p> </p><p>“Something wrong, Jotaro-san?” Josuke asks. </p><p> </p><p>“Drop the honorifics. And no, it’s just really peculiar.” </p><p> </p><p>“O-okay!” </p><p> </p><p>“Kotetsu. We need to get going,” Barnaby says. </p><p> </p><p>“But to where? We’re in <em> Japan </em>, Bunny.” </p><p> </p><p>“You can stay at the hotel Jotaro’s staying in! It’s the Morioh Grand Hotel.” Josuke comments. </p><p> </p><p>“Where’s that?” Kotetsu responds. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll show you. And... thanks again. For saving Josuke. I don't know what I would’ve done if they succeeded in killing him.” </p><p> </p><p>“Jotaro...” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome. It’s what we heroes are meant to do! Glad we could help.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, by the way. How did you do that? Do you have a stand?” </p><p> </p><p>“A stand? You mean a music stand?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, one of these.” Jotaro summons Star Platinum and Josuke summons Crazy Diamond. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Why do I feel so small of a sudden? </em>” Kotetsu whispered to Barnaby. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> I don’t know, but I feel it too.” </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em>What are we supposed to be seeing?” Kotetsu asks the two Joestars. </p><p> </p><p>“So, you don’t have one. Then, how did you save Josuke?” </p><p> </p><p>“I told you, we’re heroes.” </p><p> </p><p>“How do you figure that?” Josuke asks. He’s sure it’s not as simple as how regular people would define heroes. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know what heroes are?” Barnaby responds. </p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t mean where someone helps or saves someone else, then no. Though, I suspect your definition might have another meaning behind it.” Jotaro adds. </p><p> </p><p>“But that’s exactly what we are! We’re NEXTs who save and help the citizens of Sternbild!” </p><p> </p><p>“What’s a NEXT?” Josuke wonders. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know what a NEXT is?” Barnaby replies, confused. </p><p> </p><p>“We need to stop answering questions with questions. NEXTs are people with powers. Me and Bunny here have the 100-human power. Basically, take the regular capabilities of a human, multiply them by 100, and that’s us! It lasts for 5 minutes and takes an hour to recharge. What about you? You said something about having stands?” Kotetsu says. </p><p> </p><p>“Stands are the physical manifestation of one’s soul. Only a stand user can see another stand, all damage done to a stand will reflect to the user, and only a stand can harm another stand.” </p><p> </p><p>“I see. So, we all have <em> some </em> kind of powers.” Barnaby responds while scratching his chin. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess so, huh?” Josuke says. </p><p> </p><p>“You need to head home. I’m sure your mother is worried sick about you.” Jotaro tells Josuke </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah! Thanks again Kotetsu. Hope to see you guys around!” </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro turns to the new duo. “Do you want a lift? I’m sure you need help to find your way to the Morioh Hotel.” </p><p> </p><p>“That would be nice, thanks,” Barnaby responds. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on.” </p><p> </p><p>--- </p><p>After dropping Josuke off at his house, Jotaro takes Kotetsu and Barnaby to the hotel. </p><p> </p><p>“When we get there, I can get you two a room. Do you want separate rooms or one to share?” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, but won’t that be expensive?” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I have my <em> connections. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> What kind of connections-” </em>Barnaby interrupts Kotetsu’s out loud thinking. </p><p> </p><p>“That would be very kind of you, but we can pay for it ourselves.” </p><p> </p><p>“With what money?” Jotaro deadpanned. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, we don’t have anything on us, do we?” Kotetsu rubbed his neck <em> she </em> e <em> p </em>ishly. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll take up your offer, then. And we can share one if it has multiple rooms” Barnaby answers. </p><p> </p><p>“Got it. We’re here.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wow! It looks really nice!” Kotetsu says while staring at the building in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Once I get your hotel room ready, I need you two to come with me. We have some discussing to do.” </p><p> </p><p>“Right.” </p><p> </p><p>Kotetsu and Barnaby grabbed their suits and clothes from the trunk of the car. Luckily for them, they always tend to keep an extra pair of civilian clothes on their person. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to change into our regular clothes and then meet you at the desk.” </p><p> </p><p>“Got it.” </p><p> </p><p>Once they finish changing, they meet up with Jotaro at the desk.  </p><p> </p><p>“Here are your room keys, but we’re heading to my room first, so follow me.” </p><p> </p><p>When they reach Jotaro’s room, the two visitors sit down and Jotaro stands by the window, looking out to Morioh’s beach. </p><p> </p><p>“So, you said you two are from Sternbild?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. And we’re in Japan, right?” Barnaby responds. </p><p> </p><p>“Correct. Though, I was wondering...” Jotaro looks in his desk and finds a map of the world. “Could you point out where Sternbild is?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hm... The map looks a little weird, but I’d say around here.” Kotetsu points to New York. </p><p> </p><p>“Just as I thought.” </p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Barnaby asks. </p><p> </p><p>“What you pointed to is New York. Sternbild isn’t a real place, and while I have no reason not to believe you, I wouldn’t know how to react to there being multiple worlds or universes. Though, I wouldn’t put it past a stand ability to do something like this.” </p><p> </p><p>Both Kotetsu and Barnaby are silent. </p><p> </p><p>“A what?” They say at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>“If you really <em> are </em> from Sternbild, then you’re not from our universe.” </p><p> </p><p>It takes a moment for the information to process in the NEXTs brains, but when it does, Barnaby breaks the silence first. </p><p> </p><p>“So how do we go back home?” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s what we need to figure out. Go to your hotel room and get some rest. Being in a new world is probably going to need some time to settle in your mind and for you to accept it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, thanks.” Kotetsu says. </p><p> </p><p>“Call my room if you ever need anything.” </p><p> </p><p>“Got it.” </p><p> </p><p>When Jotaro is left alone, he sits on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>“What a long day...” </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Jotaro Kujo wakes up on October 2nd at 8:30am. At first, he forgets about Kotetsu and Barnaby, but seeing the map on his desk reminds him of the previous day's events. </p><p> </p><p>While he thinks about how to get the two back to their original world, he receives a call. </p><p> </p><p>“Jotaro-sa –er Jotaro, are Barnaby and... <em> what’s his name... </em> Kotetsu still with you?” </p><p> </p><p>“They’re also staying in the Morioh Grand Hotel. Why?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, since they’re new to Morioh, and they saved my life, I was wondering if we could take them to the beach!” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine with it. I’ll give you their room number so you can call them.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks!” </p><p> </p><p>Josuke hangs up the phone. Jotaro wonders how long they’ll be in Morioh. Will they be able to find a way for them to go home? It wasn’t long for Jotaro to be pulled out of his thoughts when the phone rings.</p><p> </p><p>“Jotaro! They said they’d meet you at the hotel entrance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good to know. Where will we be meeting you?”</p><p> </p><p>“By the cliffs. I was thinking about just overlooking the beach and then going down after a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good to me. See you there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye!”</p><p> </p><p>Once the phone hangs up, Jotaro grabs his coat and heads down to the lobby.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are!” Kotetsu waves to Jotaro.</p><p> </p><p>“What’ll we be doing at the beach?” Barnaby asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Josuke wants to visit the cliffs first and then go down to the sand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like fun! You ready Bunny?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am.”</p><p> </p><p>It takes 5 minutes to reach the beach. When they get there, they spot Josuke sitting on a nearby bench, excitedly awaiting for their arrival.</p><p> </p><p>“You made it! I was thinking we could go over to where the rocks are to look out. It’s about a 7 minute walk, but I hope you don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“I bet I can beat Bunny here to the rocks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna bet?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just said that!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re on.”</p><p> </p><p>Kotetsu and Barnaby power up, and in a few seconds, they’re off.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that the power they used to save me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think it is…”</p><p> </p><p>“I bet I could beat you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Keep dreaming, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, I have Crazy Diamond to help me out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh so we’re using stands now, huh?</p><p> </p><p>“What, too scared?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re on.”</p><p> </p><p>Barnaby and Jotaro win the races. </p><p> </p><p>“Your powers are so cool! It barely took you guys a minute to reach these cliffs!” Josuke exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>“Your… stands, right? They’re kind of like our powers. Strong, fast, extreme hearing, extreme eyesight, etc. Ours is just built into us and less permanent.” Barnaby states.</p><p> </p><p>Kotetsu looks at him concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you giving me that look for? We only have 5 minutes at a time, remember? And it takes an hour to fully recharge, which is why we deactivated them. You’re so dense sometimes.” Barnaby lightly slaps Kotetsu across the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow! I get it! I get it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Those two sure seem like love birds, huh?” Josuke asked Jotaro.</p><p> </p><p>“They just might be. We haven’t asked them yet. Do you want to do the honors?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what, I think I’ll just go sit down…”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro shook his head playfully as Josuke sat at the edge of the cliff. Jotaro sat at his left, Kotetsu at his right and Barnaby next to Kotetsu.</p><p> </p><p>“So, why’d you bring us to this section of the cliffs?” Kotetsu asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you don’t really see these rocks anywhere else in Morioh. It’s a special place friends and lovers will come to every now and then. I thought it would be a nice start to your Morioh tour.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see. What do you think, Bunny? Special rocks under our feet?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you fall, I’m not saving you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> They’re definitely in love. </em>” Josuke whispers to Jotaro.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Yeah. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>The four sat in a comfortable silence for a bit. The sounds of the waves crashing prompts them to fall asleep sometimes. However, two screams break the peace.</p><p> </p><p>“JOSUKE!” “KOTETSU!” Jotaro and Barnaby yell at the same time. The youngest and oldest males of the group are falling off the cliff right into the rocks. The two not falling off the edge lay down on the cliff edge and reach their hands out. Josuke grabs onto Jotaro’s hand for a split second before they slipped apart. Kotetsu tries to do the same, but he is further down than Josuke.</p><p> </p><p>In that instant, many things happened at once. Jotaro sent out Star Platinum and Barnaby reactivated his 100 power. Josuke was out of Star’s range but Crazy Diamond was able to connect the distance between the two. Barnaby jumped off the cliffs and was able to fall underneath Kotetsu, catching him princess style 5 meters above the rocks below. Josuke, on the other hand, was pulled up to the cliff surface just in time to see Barnaby grab Kotetsu and hit the cliff walls a few feet above the rocks. Barnaby then ran up the cliff and made it back to the top, both of them still intact.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Jotaro.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just glad you’re not at the bottom on those rocks.”</p><p> </p><p>While Jotaro didn’t outright say anything, Josuke knows exactly what that means. He smiles a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Bunny. Can’t believe you carried me like that again.”</p><p> </p><p>“What can I say? You always seem to get yourself into situations where you’re a damsel in distress”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Also, didn’t you say you weren’t going to save me if I fell?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes you don’t always follow up with what you say. What, you wanted me to let you die down there?”</p><p> </p><p>“You weren’t going to let me die.”</p><p> </p><p>Barnaby sighed and looked at the Joestars.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you two ok? That was a really risky thing for you to do, Barnaby.” Josuke asks, concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m fine. What about yourself? I assume you guys used your stands?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Jotaro's wasn’t able to get in range of me, but with my stand, he was able to pull me back up.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good. So how did you two fall?”</p><p> </p><p>“Him.” Jotaro was looking away from the cliffs and to the trees in the distance. The group spotted a person at the edge of the forest. He narrows his eyes. “Give me a moment.”</p><p> </p><p>They see Jotaro walk off to where the man was.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s dead, isn’t he?” Kotetsu asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup,” Josuke responds.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Barnaby adds.</p><p> </p><p>The day ends after Jotaro beats the man up and they spend the rest of their time in the sun on the sands and water of Morioh. All, save Josuke, head back to the hotel and rest up. It was a nice day.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Jotaro Kujo wakes up at 8:30am on October 2nd.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha JoJo / Tiger &amp; Bunny brain rots go brrrrrrrrrrrr </p><p>Out of context (and one with context) Beta-ing:</p><p>Snail: untrustworthy &gt;.&gt;<br/>Luci: i agree o — o<br/>Snail: &gt;.&gt;</p><p>Princess: haha no imagine having good luck Josuke lmao</p><p>Snail: get it, its a pun<br/>im funny<br/>Cause his head go bonk</p><p>Snail: How does Josuke get kidnapped? Bonk?<br/>Princess: When in doubt, Hadley<br/>Snail: BONK BONK</p><p>"Purah"<br/>Snail: this makes much more sense than i want to admit</p><p>Snail: Josuke's stand can't heal emotional wounds. I'm sorry</p><p>Snail: Josuke just respects you jotaro-san, stop being mean</p><p>Snail: or a newspaper stand</p><p>Snail: (or my favorite, “You definitely my hero~”)</p><p>Princess: a music stand and a newspaper stand get into a fight-</p><p>Princess: See, get it-<br/>I'm funny too :(((<br/>Snail: yes you are ;)<br/>Princess :D</p><p>Snail: beach episode~</p><p>Snail: im imagining cd and sp carrying josuke and jotato as they run<br/>Princess: THAT'S NOT- not what i mean but a much better scenario<br/>Snail: OH NO<br/>Princess: ???<br/>Snail: the imagery is in my brain forever<br/>Princess: hajhvasgbhjdkad</p><p>Snail: fucking dead<br/>Princess: shush</p><p>Luci: lmao<br/>PFFFFT DAD JOKE<br/>lmfao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. When Worlds Collide Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jotaro and Kotetsu make a revelation</p><p>Day 17, Prompt 17: I did not see that coming</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If descriptions are a little vague, it’s because Snail hasn’t watched T&amp;B and while I want to write about it, I want to try to avoid spoiling stuff for them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know, going to the beach with Josuke and Jotaro was really fun yesterday, even if we did fall,” Kotetsu says to Barnaby. </p><p> </p><p>“What beach? We talked to Jotaro about being in a different world yesterday, we didn’t go to the beach.” </p><p> </p><p>“We arrived here on the first.” </p><p> </p><p>“Exactly, today’s the second. Did you just wake up? It’s 8:15am so it makes sense that you might be thinking of a dream.” </p><p> </p><p>“8:30am? October 2nd?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes? Are you okay, Kotetsu?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yesterday was the 2nd. How do you not remember going to the beach with them!” </p><p> </p><p>“Because we didn’t go! Look, you’re probably just tired and your dreams are mixing in with reality. Go sit down and eat breakfast. I finally made fried rice. I hope you like it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh- thanks. I’m sure it’ll be good.” </p><p> </p><p>Kotetsu can’t keep his mind on the food, though. His thoughts keep wandering to yesterday’s events.<em> Was it all really just a dream or were they all fake? But it felt so real… Why doesn’t Bunny remember anything?  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Well, do you like the rice, Kotetsu?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Oh yeah, it’s wonderful. How long have you been practicing making this?”</p><p> </p><p>“For about a little bit now. I made sure to perfect it as much as possible, <em> especially after Maverick… </em> ”<br/>
<br/>
“Bunny, it’s okay,” Kotetsu walks up to Barnaby and puts a hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“But y—”</p><p> </p><p>“Get your head out of that mind space. You know what happened and you know why I did that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kotetsu I—”</p><p> </p><p>“Bunny, stop.”</p><p> </p><p>Barnaby tries to find something to say to Kotetsu, hopefully to change the subject, but Kotetsu beats him to it.</p><p> </p><p>“You might not believe me when I say this but…”</p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>“You were right, I don’t believe you.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> What do you mean, you don’t believe me </em>?!?!?!?!! I mean, I guess I understand but— we’re partners, aren’t we supposed to trust each other?!” </p><p> </p><p>“You <em> are </em> my partner, one who believes in crazy things and who <em> is </em> usually trustworthy, but there’s no way I can believe you. Not this time!” </p><p> </p><p>“Bunny—” </p><p> </p><p>“No.” </p><p> </p><p>“We’re in a different world!” </p><p> </p><p>“According to Jotaro, that’s not too crazy here. But that? He never said anything about it, so I just can’t bring myself to take your word for it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fine then,” Kotetsu walks over to the phone. </p><p> </p><p><em> If there’s one person who might know about this, then it’s probably the same man who helped us. </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em>Jotaro Kujo speaking.” </p><p> </p><p>“Jotaro, it’s Kotetsu.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Kotetsu. What do you need?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are...” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“...are we in a time loop?” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“A time loop? That’s—” Jotaro freezes, his eyes growing wider with each second that passes by. </p><p> </p><p>“Jotaro?” </p><p> </p><p>It takes a whole minute for Jotaro to snap out of it. “<em> That bitch </em>!” </p><p> </p><p>“H-hey! What’s going on over there? You ok?” </p><p> </p><p>“Damnit. Sorry, Kotetsu. Come to my room, I’ll explain it then.” </p><p> </p><p>“O-ok! Got it.” </p><p> </p><p>Two minutes later, there’s a knock on Jotaro’s door. He opens it to find Kotetsu and Barnaby. </p><p> </p><p> “You brought Barnaby with you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he didn’t believe me, so I brought him along.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hm.” </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro lets both of the men inside and he gets straight to business. </p><p> </p><p>“Why’d you come to the conclusion that you’re in a time loop?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, yesterday was the first, right?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p> </p><p>“I feel like it should be the third. Like, this is the second time or more I’ve repeated October 2nd.” </p><p> </p><p>“I see...” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you really believe Kotetsu here? Time loops are impossible!” Barnaby explains. </p><p> </p><p>“I would’ve been skeptical too if I wasn’t in one myself.” </p><p> </p><p>The partners’ eyes go wide. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> What </em>? You’re in one too!? Do you know who’s doing this to us?” Kotetsu asks. </p><p> </p><p>“Not fully, but I had a run in with someone. They kept saying that I would never find ‘her,’ and stuff like that. All I know is that she’s female, and she wants to torture us— well... me. I don’t know what she wants from you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Is that why you blew up over the phone.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Once you brought up the subject, my memories from the previous days came back. I’ve been in this loop for 17 days now.” </p><p> </p><p>“17? And no one else is affected?” Barnaby asks. </p><p> </p><p>“As far as I know, no one else appears to remember what has happened. You said this was your second day?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, not only do we need to figure out how to get you two home, but how to get out of this loop. And more importantly, why do you both remember, and I don’t?” </p><p> </p><p>“Actually, it’s just Kotetsu. I don’t remember a thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see…”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro thinks in silence for a moment before something hits him. </p><p> </p><p>“Kotetsu?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Jotaro?” </p><p> </p><p>“I think I know where we recognize each other from. And why you look familiar as well, Barnaby.” </p><p> </p><p>Kotetsu’s eyes grew with surprise. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t mean...” </p><p> </p><p>“I do.” </p><p> </p><p>“What? What happened?” </p><p> </p><p>“Did he... did we...?” Kotetsu ignores Barnaby’s question. </p><p> </p><p>“He did. I’m sure you found a way to overcome him in your world and timeline, but I didn’t know how. And we did. Since I didn’t know what to do and the same probably goes for you, we both did.” </p><p> </p><p>“N-no way...” Kotetsu’s hands start to shake. </p><p> </p><p>“Kotetsu? What’s going on?” </p><p> </p><p>“I— We—… We swapped bodies and died during the first time loop...” Kotetsu’s head shoots up. </p><p> </p><p>Barnaby’s eyes go wide but his questions, spoken and unspoken, keep getting pushed to the side while the two stuck in a time loop try to figure their situation out.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, if that was the first day, does that mean-?” </p><p> </p><p>“It does. We swapped bodies, repeated October 1st, moved onto October 2nd after you saved Josuke, and then October 2nd repeated. So, it should be the 4th for you.” </p><p> </p><p>“And what about you?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s... complicated. I know I’ve been in the time loop for 17 days, but it’s more complicated than that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Got it.” </p><p> </p><p>Barnaby was still trying to process their situation. First, they were brought into this mysterious world, Kotetsu had died in a time loop and is still in one, and the person they just met, Jotaro, was also in a time loop? <em> What the hell was going on </em>? </p><p> </p><p>“Bunny.” </p><p> </p><p>“Kotetsu?” </p><p> </p><p>“If... if you aren't in the time loop, then you won’t remember this, will you?” </p><p> </p><p>Barnaby lowers his head. </p><p> </p><p>“I... guess so. And it would be too much for both of you to tell me each reset.” Barnaby sighs and then clears his throat. “This is coming from me, the me who knows what’s going on. You both have my support through your battles. And... don’t tell reset me anything. I don’t want you to waste any time on me, ok? <em> Time loop me is going to hate me... </em> Though, when this whole thing is over, I want you to tell me everything, got it?” </p><p> </p><p>“But we’re partners-” </p><p> </p><p>“And partners don’t hold each other down. You can do it without me, you’ll have to.” </p><p> </p><p>Kotetsu sighs. “Fine, but if anything happens, don’t blame me. Blame your past self.” </p><p> </p><p>“I'm prepared to.” Both of them smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Kotetsu, Barnaby. We’ll figure this out, and once we do, we’re sending you home, ok?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, first we gotta get you out of this time loop.” Kotetsu turns to Barnaby. “I’ll see you on October 3rd.”</p><p> </p><p>Barnaby smiles. They’ll make it out, somehow, someway, but they’ll make it out.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two brain rots colliding really do be hitting differently than just one, though.</p><p>Out of context Beta: </p><p>Snail: is too tired to be funny</p><p>Snail: RISOTTO</p><p>Luci: crusty crusty man</p><p>Snail: oof</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. When Worlds Collide Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Polnareff comes to visit </p><p>Day 18, Prompts 18: Panic! At the Disco, Panic Attacks, Phobias</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>le best beta:<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingFamiliar/pseuds/FindingFamiliar"><span> FindingFamiliar <span></span></span></a><br/>I didn’t give <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammew/pseuds/cammew"><span> Luci <span></span></span></a> the chance to beta this chapter because I wanted to get it out and she was going to sleep, but go visit her profile!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kotetsu T. Kaburagi and Jotaro Kujo wake up at 8:30am on October 2nd. The memories of “yesterday’s” events come back to Kotetsu and he immediately goes to the phone. While Barnaby is still asleep, he dials Jotaro’s room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jotaro Kujo speaking.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jotaro! It’s Kotetsu. Do you remember yesterday?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean when we figured out that we’re in a time loop?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! You didn’t forget!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what about Barnaby?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s still asleep, though I don’t think he’ll remember.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. Would you like to come to my room to discuss what we know so far?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. It’s the early morning and Bunny would probably be worried if I wasn’t anywhere to be found in the room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm. What if both of you came over so we can discuss how to get you both back home?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good, I’ll tell Bunny when he wakes up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jotaro can hear a voice on the other side of the line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Bunny! You're awake! Do you want to discuss with Jotaro about how to get home?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. I’ll get ready.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kotetsu turns his attention back to the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be there in a few.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. In the meantime, I’ll get Josuke to come over as well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it. See you then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jotaro hung up and went to dial Josuke’s number when he got another call, this one unexpected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jotaro Kujo speaking.” He tried to hide his annoyance of being called again, but it probably slipped out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doctor Kujo. It’s me, Giorno.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Giorno, what do you need?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m actually in town for a few days due to some stand related occurrences the Speedwagon Foundation asked me to investigate, but there’s something I need to show you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What time?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be over there in an hour if that’s ok.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It works. Thanks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone hangs up for the second time in 10 minutes. Jotaro finally calls Josuke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Higashikata residence, Josuke speaking.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Josuke, it’s Jotaro.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Jotaro, what do you need?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were going to discuss how to get Kotetsu and Barnaby home. Are you able to come?” Jotaro had let the boy know about Kotetsu and Barnaby’s situation once they left his hotel room and Josuke had asked Jotaro to let him know how he could help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. I don’t have anything going on today, so I can be over soon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, thanks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you in a few!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the phone hangs up, Jotaro decides that he has had enough calls for the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At 8:50am, there are 4 people in Jotaro’s hotel room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how are we going to figure out what to do? We don’t know how we got here, let alone leave.” Barnaby asks the group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what we’re here to discuss.” Jotaro answers. “What were you doing before you found yourself in Morioh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we had joined the second league of Heroes, but we weren’t doing anything special.” Kotetsu responds. “I know NEXT powers were strange, but I’ve never heard of them doing anything like this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, then it’s probably a stand. Do you remember running into anyone before you were kidnapped, Josuke?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really. I went to the store to get hair gel and was behind a really annoying customer and a tired looking cashier, but besides the kidnapper, that’s it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re probably on the lookout for either a rogue stand user who doesn’t know about how to control their stand or one of DIOs old lackeys.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not hard to pick up on the disgust Jotaro emphasizes DIO with. Kotetsu and Barnaby figure that right now is not an appropriate time to ask for information. Their confusion was written on their faces however, prompting Jotaro to explain it to them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs. “Long and complicated story short, DIO was a vampire who stole Jonathan Joestar’s body, my great great grandfather, and used it to terrorize the rest of the Joestar lineage. He gained a stand, Josuke and myself getting one in the process, and in 1989, I killed him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure I want to know...” Kotetsu comments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josuke gave a nod and a short “Valid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, one of DIOs old followers might be behind this. Though, I’m not sure as to whatever connection you guys have with all this. That is, unless they tried to bring someone else to this world but failed, bringing you two here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how do we find this stand user?” Josuke asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We search for them with the help of the Speedwagon Foundation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speedwagon Foundation?” Barnaby asks, confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Robert EO Speedwagon was an old friend of the Joestars. He created a massive company and it’s dedicated to helping the environment, medical research and to helping well… us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that your ‘connections’?” Kotetsu wonders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment, there’s a knock at Jotaro’s door. He gets up and opens it to find a blond hair teen on the other side. He’s holding a box with holes in it in his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Giorno.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doctor Kujo.” Giorno looks behind Jotaro and can see 3 people sitting in the main room. “Am I interrupting anything?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at the moment, come in.” Jotaro moves out of the way, allowing room for Giorno to pass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Giorno goes inside and sits on one of the single chairs. Josuke waves at Giorno with a smile on his face, Giorno waves back. “Who are you two?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s just about what I was going to ask you.” Kotetsu responds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Giorno, this is Kotetsu and Barnaby. They’re from a different world and we’re trying to figure out how to get them back to their universe. Kotetsu and Barnaby, this is Giorno. He’s DIOs son.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This keeps getting weirder and weirder...” Kotetsu whispers to Barnaby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Barnaby replies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you two.” Giorno then looks at Jotaro. “Stand business?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s our best guess, but we don’t know who it would be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. Well, sorry to intrude on this, but I believe I may be of help, though I must show you this first.” Giorno places the box onto the table in front of him. He opens the side, and a turtle starts to walk out.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the turtle reveals itself, Josuke gets up immediately and cowers behind the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-why is there a t-turtle?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone turns to the scared Joestar.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re still afraid of turtles? I thought you got over that.” Jotaro asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I did! But then... an incident happened and so I’m more afraid of them than before. Just, shut up Mr. I’m Too Afraid To Show Real Emotion!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jotaro glares at Josuke but then sighs and starts to make his way to the turtle when it speaks up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bonjour, Jotaro!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately, the older man takes a step back, eyes going wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barnaby and Kotetsu look around, then at each other, confusion permeatest in both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Polnareff...?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-how... why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a long story, but I’m here now, even if I am just a turtle.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would someone like to explain what’s going on?” Kotetsu asks the rest of the group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giorno seems to realize that there are people who know nothing of what’s going on, so he addresses them. “I assume you both know about stands?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To summarize, there was a Mafia with stand users. My gang and I, who also had stands, fought to overthrow the current boss of said Mafia. There was a lot of fighting in between, but during the battle between the boss, our souls swapped our bodies. Around that time, however, Polnareff here had died. His soul switched into the turtle’s, but when everyone returned to their original bodies, Polnareff had nowhere to go, so he stayed inside the turtle. Most of the time, though, his spirit stays inside the turtle’s stand.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The turtle... has a stand...?’ Barnaby asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Giorno walks next to the turtle and suddenly he’s gone. “Down here!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone looks inside the turtle and- low and behold, Giorno is inside the key waving to the outside world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing can surprise me anymore...” Kotetsu admits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same here...” Barnaby agrees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re dead...?” Jotaro looks at Polnareff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My body is, but my soul lives on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you call me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Passione had control of all the communication in Italy. The old boss thought he killed me, so I had to lay low.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jotaro looks at his old friend, defeat and sadness lacing his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, Jotaro. I’m here now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jotaro sits down, hands against his temples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barnaby speaks up. “Wait, if you fought the old boss of this Mafia and you’re still alive... Are you now the boss of the Italian Mafia?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All three Joestars nod their heads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Giorno Giovanna, Don of Passione. Nice to meet you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Likewise...” It probably would’ve been a more genuine statement if Kotetsu wasn’t trying to process everything he just heard about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josuke calms his nerves back down and returns to the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re looking to go back home?” Giorno asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. We don’t know how we got here, let alone how to leave.” Barnaby answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. Well, my stand might just be able to help with that.” Giorno summons GER. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meet Golden Experience Requiem.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Giorno, they can’t see stands. They do, however, have powers like us.” Jotaro tells Giorno</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see... Well, my stand can return things to a state of 0. That’s not its exact power per say, but the true power it holds is lost on me, so this is the best explanation I can give. With any luck, though, it might be what you need to get home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kotetsu jumps to his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really???” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but it will take time for me to figure out how to bring you home. Unfortunately, that is all I can give you today. I will be back tomorrow to follow up on the situation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jotaro and Kotetsu exchange worried glances. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Giorno, can I talk to you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jotaro leads Giorno to a room away from everyone. Kotetsu tries to follow, but Barnaby stops him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s probably a personal matter, Kotetsu. Leave them be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, right.” Kotetsu wants so badly to tell his partner what’s going on, but he remembers his request. He also can’t tell Josuke, Jotaro probably doesn’t want to worry the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what’s up with him…” Josuke thinks aloud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t worry about it.” Kotetsu reassures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile with Giorno and Jotaro, the older man has some explaining to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It might sound crazy, though considering everything going on with stands and Kotetsy and Barnaby being here, it might not. Me and Kotetsu are stuck in a time loop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re- what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We wake up at 8:30am on October 2nd every day, and there’s no moving forward for us. To tell the truth, I was stuck in one where I woke up at 7:15am on October 1st for the longest time, but now the time and date has moved.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Giorno crosses his arms and scratches his chin, deep in thought. “And you told me this because we would never move onto the next day, thus keeping Kotetsu and Barnaby in this world. And also, perhaps, because I can find a way to break this loop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Though, you won’t remember this conversation unless GER can pull something off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giorno summons his stand. “Is there anything you could do to make it so I remember the time loop with them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s possible, but not only will you be stuck in it with them, there are some other conditions that go along with me keeping you in it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as I remember without having to talk to Jotaro every time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Giorno retracts his stand. “You heard the stand. Now, what are we supposed to do now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the day always repeats once a conflict is resolved, big or small, good or bad ending. It’s almost as if she’s putting us through certain events because it’s what she’s told to do, although she doesn’t seem to have any remorse for doing this to us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I had a run in with one of her lackeys, or a voice more so. They said I would never find ‘her’, but just knowing the gender won’t help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see… Does Josuke or Barnaby know about the loop? My guess would be no, considering you brought me away from them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s correct. Barnaby requested in one of the loops to not be told about the loop everyday, which in turn would hinder our progress. Josuke, however, I don’t want to worry. If he did then… it might end up like one of the past October 1sts…” Jotaro trails off as he remembers the deaths of Josuke and himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giorno can tell that whatever Jotaro’s thinking isn’t pleasant, so he doesn’t bother to ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, we’ll figure this out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Giorno.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giorno smiles at the sentence. Both of them walk back to everyone else and they all start talking. There has to be a way out of this damn loop.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Too much plot, this isn’t whump</p><p>Out of context beta:</p><p>Snail: i love how casual this is, like, yea im in a timeloop but like, my boyfriend is sleeping right now so...<br/>PC: jnkfmdnjkd i mean yeah</p><p>Snail: my baby boy<br/>PC: you mean the one who only escapes torture when I write whumptober? (not for long though)<br/>Snail: everyone else is putting him through hell, I'M PUTTING HIM THROUGH HELL, let him have this<br/>PC: he can be safe in my fic, though like he's getting out of it unscathed &gt;:3</p><p>Snail: I might have been projecting in that bit...</p><p>Snail: Author chan messed up and brought these two idiots here…</p><p>Snail: POG</p><p>PC: hey, at least he didn't mention DIO being a vampire that was born in 1898<br/>Snail: lol</p><p>Snail: More like BIZARRE<br/>ill show myself out...<br/>PC: no don't-</p><p>Snail: FRENCH MAN IS HERE- Well, turtle...</p><p>Princess: Bonjour, Heroes!</p><p>Princess: Poor Kotetsu and Barnaby, thrown headfirst into the chaos of JoJo</p><p>PC: Side note, a lot of times I'll spell "Kotetsu" as "Jotetsu" because keyboards, but everytime I see that I think "He really is the JoJo of Tiger &amp; Bunny..."<br/>Snail: I keep writing King Crimson as Kind Crimson, you good<br/>PC: JoJo if disney animated it</p><p>Snail: Friendship ended with Polnareff, Josuke is my new best friend now</p><p>Snail: Lol, too much part 5 brainrot</p><p>PC: We share the same brain cell<br/>Snail: Well can i have it back cause i had a meltdown in updates channel, i think cry is disappointed in me now….<br/>PC: Excuse me what- </p><p>PC: :((( bring the funny sentence back-</p><p>Snail: Gio: My work here is done<br/>Ko: but you haven't done anything yet<br/>Gio: cape whooosh<br/>PC: Is he lunatic where he keeps capes in every nook and cranny in his house because they get used up each time he makes an appearance?<br/>It was a lot funnier when the joke was being made as the show was going on :(((</p><p>Snail: LIKE A MONSTER<br/>PC: correct<br/>Snail: Yea, own it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. When Worlds Collide Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Memories resurface </p>
<p>Day 19, Prompts 19: Broken Hearts, Grief, Mourning Loved Ones</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally, actual whump<br/>Amazing Betas :3 <br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingFamiliar/pseuds/FindingFamiliar"><span> FindingFamiliar <span></span></span></a><br/>I was too impatient to wait for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammew/pseuds/cammew"><span> Luci <span></span></span></a> to beta this, but absolutely go check her out!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kotetsu T. Kaburagi and Jotaro Kujo wake up at 8:30am on October 2nd. Before Jotaro can even grab his coffee, the phone rings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jotaro!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Kotetsu. What do you need?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Kotetsu, I remember the time loop. Are you planning on calling every day?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just wanted to make sure you didn’t forget. I don’t know what I’d do if I was the only one to remember this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand, it’s ok.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anything we can do today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not until Giorno shows up. His stand said that there were conditions to having Giorno remember the time loop, and he’s our only hope right now, so we just have to wait on him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood- wait. He’s in the time loop now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Giorno has a requiem stand, and it’s very complicated. Giorno doesn’t even know its full limits, but don’t worry about it. The boy is very capable and I trust him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so. I think then, I’ll just take the day to talk with Barnaby. It’s been a couple of hectic days, and even if he won’t remember it, it’ll be a nice break for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s ok. If you need anything, just call.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do!” And with that, the other side of the phone turns to static.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jotaro turns to his thesis papers. He has nothing else to do today before hearing from Giorno, and if they break free from the loop today, it would be a waste to not use this time productively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An hour goes by without distraction. Suddenly, the phone rings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is getting really annoying… </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jotaro! Mom is out of town for the day so I was wondering if you could come over.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josuke. “And why are you asking me this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t ask anyone else?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I wanted to hang out with you! It’d be nice to get to know you more. I would also ask Kotetsu and Barnaby, but they probably need to rest and get settled in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure you want </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> over?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Positive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a slight pause on Jotaro’s end, then a bit of shuffling. “Fine, I’m on my way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! See you then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>10 minutes pass and there’s a knock at the higashikata’s door. It opens almost immediately to reveal a smiling Josuke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still don’t understand why you want me here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you! To hang out and to get to know more about you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you plan to do then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To talk to you or something… You know, regular bonding stuff!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jotaro’s face goes blank, more so than Josuke thought possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, I know, not the talkative type. But, I’ll get you to spill somehow today!” Josuke declares. “In the meantime, can I get you something to drink?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Water’s fine, thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bunny! What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m looking at our suits. I don’t know if anything happened to them when we came here, and what if we need them while we’re in Japan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you have a point...:” Kotetsu admits. “Want any fried rice?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Again? And for breakfast? I’ll pass for now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Suit yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next few minutes are filled with nothing but the sounds of sizzling rice and the clinking of metal parts. All of a sudden, a loud groan comes from the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kotetsu?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kotetsu! Is everything alright?” Barnaby gets up and walks to the kitchen. He’s met with nothing but air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ko...tetsu?” Barnaby walks over to where the rice is and-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kotetsu is there, lying motionless on the kitchen tile. It almost looks like when…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“KOTETSU!” Barnaby is at the man’s side in an instant. “Talk to me! What’s going on!” He scoops the man on the floor into his arms and brings his face closer to his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kotetsu’s eyes slowly open.”B-Barnaby?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?!? Are you hurt?! What’s happening?!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I think…-” Kotetsu is interrupted when a sharp pain moves throughout the right side of his chest. He hisses and puts his arms over the area in reflex. Barnaby sees this and lifts up his partner’s shirt. Whatever’s causing this pain is where Kotetsu’s hand lays. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barnaby’s eyes go wide and his hand flings up to cover his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-... Is it what I think it is…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barnaby gives a slow nod, tears already starting to well up in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bunny?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barnaby’s eyes dart back to Kotetsu’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’m going to survive this time…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t say that!” The tears start to fall. “You said that last time, don’t give up! Don’t make me go through this again! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t dwell on me, ok Bunny? Hey…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barnaby’s eyes go a little wider.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At least I got to try your fried rice this time… Maybe use a little less salt, but it was really nice. Thank you for everything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“K-Kotetsu! No! Don’t give up! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kotetsu!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kotetsu’s eyes slide close with a small smile remaining on his face as his body falls limp. It’s all too much for Barnaby to handle. This time he checks his pulse, maybe it’ll be different! Maybe he’s alive! Maybe--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s gone. The man who Barnaby had deemed annoying when they first met, the man who Barnaby never wanted to work with him again after almost dying when they first became a team… the man who had taken so many hits for him and saved him multiple times…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s gone forever. And there’s no second chances.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the stove, the sound of rice cooking continues to fill the room. It’s the only thing drowning out the deafening silence of Barnaby’s tears falling onto his partner’s cold body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jotaro’s sitting on the couch, originally there to watch Josuke play his video games (after many, </span>
  <em>
    <span>many,</span>
  </em>
  <span> failed attempts to get the older man to play with him),but has now gone off to take a short nap, letting the dim sounds of cars racing across an 8bit road consume his hearing as he drifts to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A short scream followed by loud groaning snaps him awake, immediately putting him on edge. When he goes to look for the source of the noise, he lays eyes on something he never wanted to see again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josuke is laying on the ground, hands clutching his stomach and right side. Blood starts to seep through the boy’s clothing, originating from an unknown source.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Josuke!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jotaro is at his side in less than a second, no time stop needed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-” Josuke’s words are cut off and followed by another loud groan. “K-Kira…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Josuke? What’s going on?” There’s no point in hiding the concern in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bubbles… explosions… banister… kira’s father… kira-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re the wounds from the battle against Kira.” Jotaro’s eyes widen. It’s not like he didn’t know what the wounds mirrored, he just never wanted to believe it, but there’s no more denying it, especially since Josuke is dying in his own home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-” Josuke coughs up blood. “I’m not gonna… I’m not-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut it. You’ll survive, don’t waste your energy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Now Jotaro knows why he’s had a sense of Deja vu so many times. They were all different events from each time loop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“J-Jotaro-san-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said stop with the honorifics and the talking. Save your strength, you’re going to make it.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>you have too.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josuke lets out a small, weak laugh. “There’s no point and I would rather say my goodbyes than delay the inevitable…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t give up, hold on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Make sure Kotetsu and Barnaby make it home, ok? I can tell you really like them and…” More blood comes out of Josuke’s mouth. “You don’t make friends easily. It’s been nice seeing you happy again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why is the kid worried about him? Josuke’s the one dying, he shouldn’t be focused on Jotaro's happiness. Plus, if Josuke were to die... </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t do this to me kid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha… I guess you really </span>
  <em>
    <span>do...</span>
  </em>
  <span> care about me… Hazamada owes me $20 now…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course Jotaro cared about Josuke! He was like a little brother to him. But what kind of family was he if he never admitted it, not even when Josuke’s dying in front of his very eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Josuke I-” Against everything, Jotaro’s eyes start to glisten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell everyone thank you and my mom that I love her and not to dwell on me…” Josuke’s eyes fully close, the smile on his lips reverting to an emotionless expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The small amount of tears that built up finally fell, and after what felt like an eternity, his phone starts to ring. It’s all too much for Jotaro to handle, but he picks up the phone anyways. His gut tells him he shouldn’t let it ring out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“J-Jotaro..?” The voice on the other line, while broken, is Barnaby’s. “K-Kotetsu he… he’s gone…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jotaro hangs up the phone. He lets the darkness take up his eyes and mind. Meanwhile, in the Morioh Grand Hotel, Barnaby closes his phone shut and mourns the loss of his best friend.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Putting the whump in whumptober &gt;:D</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hmm.... I wonder what Giorno is doing?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out of context beta:</p>
<p>Snail: Because he loves you and you're family dumbass</p>
<p>Snail: i assume this is a reference to the show? im sad now</p>
<p>Snail: :’(</p>
<p>Snail: YOU REALLY DID THAT TO ME?<br/>PC: I told you, putting the whump in whumptober</p>
<p>Snail: &lt;- i thought this was for above and i was about to fukcing die<br/>PC: asgahsdgahahvg <br/>Snail: (...) just like josuke<br/>PC: NO<br/>Snail: Format: bold, font<br/>PC: fuck you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. When Worlds Collide Part 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things get swapped</p><p>Day 20, Alternate Prompt: Altered states</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wonderful Beta Snail: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingFamiliar/pseuds/FindingFamiliar"><span> FindingFamiliar <span></span></span></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Giorno Giovanna wakes up at 8:30am on October 2</span>
  <span>nd</span>
  <span>. He needs to call Jotaro, there’s a certain somebody that needs to see the older man. When Giorno reaches for the phone, something compels him </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to call, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to pick up the phone and definitely not to </span>
  <em>
    <span>call</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Giorno doesn't know why, but he listens to his gut and decides to head out. He forgets the turtle, asleep in his terrarium. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Giorno approaches the Morioh Grand Hotel, but as soon as he enters the parking lot, his head goes dizzy. His mind goes fuzzy but then- </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s clear again, a wave of memories suddenly appearing inside in his head. There’s a time loop, there are 2 people not from this world that need to return home, there’s- </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Giorno needs to get to work right away, dashing away from the hotel to Morioh’s SPWF building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kotetsu T. Kaburagi and Jotaro Kujo wake up at 8:30am. The memories come back to the both of them and Jotaro decides to wait by the phone this time, prepared for the inevitable call. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The phone rings. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, Kotetsu.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, It’s not.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Jotaro’s eyes narrow slightly as he leans a little more into the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yesterday was... really bad. How are you holding up?” The concern in Kotetsu’s voice is a lot more prominent than before. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean with the previous loop? Look, it’s over now, and there’s no need to think about it.” Jotaro doesn’t want to continue talking about the events from before, it had brought up a lot more than a sour taste in his mouth. “We don’t need to worry about it anymore so it’s fine, end of story.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yesterday- er last time loop or—Whatever you call it! It’s not ok.” There was frustration growing in Kotetsu’s tone. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter. And plus, you’re the one who died. If anything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> should be the one concerned with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jotaro’s sure that if this conversation was face to face, a lot of fingers would be jabbing into chests multiple times. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I didn’t have to see Barnaby die right before my very eyes. I can only imagine how bad that was for you when Josuke died.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, it’s ok. I know you don’t talk much, and this is probably a really sensitive subject, but we’re going to get through this together. Whether you like it or not.”  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro doesn’t want to admit it, but Kotetsu is right. The events from the previous day have really bothered him, but the call and worrying about him is a nice change of pace. There’s a slight pause before Jotaro responds. “...Thanks.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kotetsu smiles. Jotaro doesn’t have to hear anything to know what expression the man is making on the other side of the phone. Kotetsu knows this as well, so he switches topics.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you... heard anything from Giorno?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not yet. Though, I have a feeling that there’s no need to worry.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so. I trust you.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It feels so weird to have someone trust and connect with Jotaro so easily. He’d probably get close to Barnaby too if they spent more time together. Jotaro wonders what’s going to happen when they leave.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kotetsu can tell from the unusually long pause that something’s going on through the other man’s brain. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You ok?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking about how we’ll get you home and what’s going to happen to you guys after that.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>If Kotetsu thinks the sentence sounds a little suspicious, he doesn’t comment on it. “We can go searching out today. Go check to where we first awoke and see if there are any clues to get us back home.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan. I’ll call Josuke. Let Barnaby know when he wakes up.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, the phone hangs up. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>20 minutes later, Kotetsu, Jotaro, Barnaby, and Josuke all meet up at the entrance of the Morioh Grand Hotel.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember where you were kidnapped, Josuke?” Jotaro asks. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I remember taking a wrong turn to get home but... Hey wait a minute, you’re the one who found me. Do you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My mind has tried to suppress the memory of you being kidnapped. (</span>
  <em>
    <span>and chained up, and dying, and him dying in front of Josuke, and getting into a car crash, and seeing his family get shot, and-</span>
  </em>
  <span>)” Jotaro’s face must’ve given off </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> because he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks over and Kotetsu is staring at him, but it’s somehow comforting, and he calms down. Barnaby sees this but doesn’t question it. If it was something he needs to know, Kotetsu would’ve told him already. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Barnaby props his right elbow on his left arm that’s crossed over his chest and puts his hand on his chin while in thought. “It was a building, abandoned of sorts, that was on the side of a road near a park, right? The park had a whole array of flowers and a few ponds scattered around.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jotaro snaps his fingers. “That’s the one.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you had such a good memory, Bunny.” Kotetsu says to his partner. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured that it was important we knew the location of where we woke up, so I studied our surroundings when we made our way to the hotel. Plus, it was yesterday when we left, why wouldn’t I remember it?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh yeah...” </span>
  <em>
    <span>heh...</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Barnaby gives a confused look to Kotetsu but doesn’t press on. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what park that is!” Josuke exclaimes. “Mom and I used to walk there a lot as a kid. Come on.” Josuke takes off running prompting the other three to follow suit.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They all catch up to each other and continue until the park is in sight. Kotetsu speaks up. “I bet I could beat you in a race to the building.” He tells Barnaby.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I could beat any of you in a flash.” Josuke says. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, go ahead and try, but I’d win over all of you.” Barnaby retaliates. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not the one who’s 195cm tall.” Jotaro plays off. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re all on.” Kotetsu declares. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And they all take off... Except... </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They all pause right after running. Jotaro and Josuke and glowing blue, eyes changed from the colors of the sea to the glow surrounding their body. They look at Kotetsu and Barnaby, and while they see nothing, the two partners are staring up at above. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what the hell is that...?” Kotetsu asks cautiously. He stares up at a pink figure floating behind the blond male. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kotetsu... you...” Barnaby trails off. He sees a purple figure with black, wavy hair. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When the two turn around to see the Joestars, they’re in even more shock. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The four look at each other bewildered. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are NEXTs...” Barnaby says. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And you guys must have stands...” Josuke replies. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We swapped powers...” Kotetsu realizes. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, we have your 100 power, and you have our stands...” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, which one of you originally had the pink stand?” Barnaby says while looking at the new guardian floating besides him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You have Crazy Diamond; he’s my stand.” Josuke says. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Which means you have Star Platinum, Kotetsu.” Jotaro adds. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, these are what your stands look like.” Kotetsu states. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Barnaby gives Kotetsu a concerned look. If he got Josuke’s stand and Kotetsu got Jotaro’s, that means their powers were switched relatively. Which meant that Jotaro... </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Joestars shut their power off and the stands recede back into their new users. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t switch focus. If we lose sight of what we’re looking for now, who knows when we’ll switch back. We can figure this out after we investigate the building.” Barnaby tells the group. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They all agree and continue to the building. Once they arrive. Jotaro kicks down the door and they enter. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After looking around a bit, Josuke rustles something and finds an old leather book.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys, check it out!” He calls out. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, the rest of the group doesn’t make It far when the ceiling starts to rumble, and pieces of metal begin to fall. Kotetsu and Josuke can get out of the way easily, but Jotaro and Barnaby are right in the center of where the wreckage is going to pile, and they can’t make it out. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Use your 100 power!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use your stand!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kotetsu and Josuke yell out at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro tries, but His power doesn't work. He doesn’t glow anymore, nothing’s happening, he’s not gonna- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barnaby can summon Crazy Diamond, but he doesn’t know how to use it, how to have it increase his speed, he’s not gonna- </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Star Platinum is out in an instant and the rest of Josuke’s 100 power is activated. Josuke rushes into the path of the falling rubble and Kotetsu runs for Barnaby, but the rest of the ceiling falls. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And it’s silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josuke dusts Jotaro off. They were standing right on the other side of the fallen metal, barely making it out in time. “I don’t know why your power didn’t activate, but I’m glad I got to you in time.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks for that.” Jotaro lets out a small smile and slightly ruffles his uncle’s hair, not enough to ruin it though. Josuke doesn’t seem to mind. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you do that...? It’s like you teleported.” Barnaby asks his friend, bewildered at the events that just took place. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Everything seemed to slow, and it all turned grey for a split second, and the next thing I know, I’m right here carrying you the same way you used to carry me.” Kotetsu looks at the man in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you can put me down now.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m savoring this moment.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro looks over at the pair, overhearing their conversation. “You stopped time, Kotetsu.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I-- what?”  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Star can stop time. He did it because he felt your instinct to protect Barnaby.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh. Wow.” Kotetsu lets Barnaby down from his hold. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a close one.” Josuke says, looking at where he had previously seen the book. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t be able to get it out now, who knows what will happen to the rest of the building. We can figure it out when we know what happened to our powers.” Jotaro puts a hand on Josuke’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let's go back. I’ve had enough of this place for the week.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The other three nod in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They all return to the Morioh Grand Hotel, no more information gained that what they started with, and everything after that is a blur. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kotetsu is the dad that Jotaro never had but is to everyone else, and Jotaro is the dad that Kotetsu is to everyone else. Dads being dads to each other because they deserve the fatherly love they give everyone else in their life. </p><p>Also like.. Snail started betaing at… 11:45??? And it came out relatively on time???</p><p>Out of context Beta:<br/>Snail: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN<br/>Pc: &gt;:3</p><p>Snail: my boy<br/>Pc: *cough* who you torture *cough*</p><p>Snail: But Jotaro, its only day 20<br/>Pc: nO-</p><p>Snail: he's learning emotions</p><p>Snail: SWAP TIME</p><p>Pc: Snail, casually watching my curser having a spasm while I vibe to "End of the World"<br/>Snail: ive excepted it</p><p>Snail: Cray Cray Diamond, god that language feels old to say<br/>Pc: cray cray-</p><p>Snail: aw, thats gay lol<br/>          please dont right this down pc-<br/>Pc: Nah, they’re gay.<br/>Snail: come on bro</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. When Worlds Collide Part 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Giorno gets an infection</p><p>Day 21, Prompts 21: I Don’t Feel So Well, Infection</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me??? Writing Giorno whump??? And only Giorno whump???? More likely than you think.<br/>Not much of Kotetsu, Barnaby, Jotaro, or Josuke this chapter. It’s more of a lore-based chapter, but there’s always whump!<br/>Wonderful Beta reader: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingFamiliar/pseuds/FindingFamiliar"><span> FindingFamiliar <span></span></span></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Giorno Giovanna wakes up at 8:30am on October 2</span>
  <span>nd</span>
  <span>. He goes through his usual routine, and gathers up a box on his way to the Morioh Grand Hotel. The box feels a little lighter than usual... Maybe Polnareff lost some weight? It’s not until he reaches the parking lot of the hotel does he realize that the turtle’s not in the box at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t matter though. Giorno remembers it all. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately drops the box and heads towards a park. “Yesterday”, Giorno had talked to the SPWF and was able to find out that there had been a suspicious anomaly in an abandoned building located near a rather pretty park. Upon reaching said park, there is a flower that seems to stand out amongst all the rest, and Giorno </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wants to pick it, but he has a job to do. He then makes a turn and he’s facing the abandoned building where Kotetsu and Barnaby probably appeared from.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When he enters, Giorno finds a bit of rubble around, but for an abandoned building, it’s in decent condition.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Giorno’s searches for about 20 minutes until he discovers a little book next to a pile of fallen ceiling. There seems to be some dust on the little thing. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He picks it and starts to dust it off when there’s a rumbling from above. Giorno looks up to find metal about to crash into him, but he summons GER just in time to turn the rubble into little ladybugs that fly away within an instant. Crisis averted.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Giorno decides to run out of the building once he secures the book. If there’s anything else in there, he can look for it “tomorrow”. As he brushes off the dust on the book, there’s a little stingy feeling in his fingertip. He examines his fingers and only finds a bit of dust on them. There’re a few specks of read underneath it, but he assumes it’s from the ladybugs. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When he returns to the condo he has been staying at, he examines the book more closely. Flipping through the book shouldn’t be such a hard task but- </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He feels so tired... </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And his hands feel so weak... </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A nap would be nice right now... </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No. He’s probably just exhausted from using GER. He needs to focus, to find out what brought Kotetsu and Barnaby to this world, to know why Jotaro and Kotetsu are stuck in a time loop. To combat his fatigue, Giorno grabs some coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The coffee seems to put the sluggish feeling to the side for a while, and it gives him enough energy to focus on the contents of the book. That’s when Giorno reaches a certain page. It seems to be written in a really weird dialect... </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>GER summons himself and puts his finger on the text. The lines shift around until the text changes into Italian. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you could do that, GER.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>GER gives Giorno a look that says, “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Giorno returns his attention to the book and calls back GER.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes grow wide as he processes the information gracing his eyes. It’s all too much, it’s all too real, it can’t be- </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Giorno wakes up on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh... What?” Giorno groggily says while rubbing his temples. He looks to his side and the book is open on the same page as before. Nothing has changed, but Giorno’s body aches everywhere. Then the memories come back to him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have to tell them; I have to let them- </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Giorno nearly faints but is able to keep himself awake. The pain that was in his finger earlier has resurfaced and spread throughout his entire nervous system. That’s when he sees it: a small cut. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was an infection in his finger, and there’s no way of stopping it now. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His head starts to swirl, black dots creeping into his vision. All he can do about it now is lay motionless on the floor, no one coming to save him, praying that the pain goes away soon. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His wishes are answered, but only because his eyes fall shut, never to be opened again that day. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They have... to... know.....</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And it all goes quiet. Maybe he’ll get to see Bucciarati and the others sooner than he thought…</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I wrote Giorno whump-<br/>I have a bit more planned, but after this, we get back to the rest of the gang and finally understand what’s happened to everyone. </p><p>Out Of context Beta:<br/>Snail: get wrecked flower<br/>Pc: "Die Potato." "Nooooooo"<br/>"Die Potato." "Not Today" gets out gun</p><p>Snail: and get wrecked last chapter peeps<br/>go gio go</p><p>Snail: pulling a Jotaro i see<br/>Pc: Diego proceeds to activate</p><p>Snail: bullshit detected lmao</p><p>Snail: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<br/>Not golden boi</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. When Worlds Collide Part 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kotetsu sleeps in</p><p>Day 22, Prompts 22: Do these tacos taste funny to you? , drugged</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wonderful beta reader: FindingFamiliar</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jotaro Kujo wakes up at 8:30am on October 2</span>
  <span>nd</span>
  <span>. Once the memories stop flooding his head, he walks over to the phone, awaiting the daily call from Kotetsu. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When the phone doesn’t ring within a minute of Jotaro reaching it, he gets suspicious. Just because nothing dramatic happened “yesterday” doesn’t mean that Kotetsu wouldn’t call, so why is the phone not ringing? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later and the phone suddenly picks up its usual habits and notifies Jotaro that someone is waiting for him on the other side. When he picks up the phone, however, he is met by a different, although familiar, voice. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor Kujo?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Giorno.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I figured it out.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know how to get you back to normal and how to return Kotetsu &amp; Barnaby to their original world.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro’s eyes widen in surprise and he leans into the phone. “How?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The positions you were originally in when you first entered the time loop, they need to be recreated. For you, I suspect that means for you to be sleeping in your bed, but for Kotetsu &amp; Barnaby....” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll need to find out. Come to my room in 10 minutes. See if you can contact Josuke on the way. We might need him for this.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the phone, Giorno nods. “Right.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro hangs up the phone. There was no sign of Kotetsu calling Jotaro at all since he woke up. Did something happen to Kotetsu? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did he break out of the loop by himself?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jotaro decided to call the partner’s room today.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Barnaby?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Jotaro.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Jotaro. What do you need?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Giorno, a family member of mine, figured out how to get you guys back to your original world. Is Kotetsu awake?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? He figured all this out in a day? That’s... amazing! Kotetsu still seems to be sleeping, but I’ll wake him up.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Thanks.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we meet in your room?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Giorno’s coming over with Josuke soon too.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. I’ll make sure Kotetsu’s ready then.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The phone hangs up, but Jotaro doesn’t bother to put it back into the receiver. Instead, he thinks about the situation he’s been put in. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If Kotetsu is still asleep, then it’s possible he’s already broken out of the time loop. But then why did Giorno say that they had to be in the same positions as when they came here to leave? Whatever’s happening, it’s probably not good. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not until Giorno and Josuke show up with no sign of Barnaby and Kotetsu that Jotaro starts to really worry. Did something really happen to Kotetsu? Did it affect Barnaby too? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro’s about to go look for them when there’s a knock at the hotel room door. He opens it to find something very bizarre. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jotaro, something’s wrong with Kotetsu!” Barnaby says with a concerned look in his eyes while holding an unconscious Kotetsu in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro steps aside and lets Barnaby place Kotetsu on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with him?” Josuke asks, stepping towards the sleeping man. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t wake up, no matter what. I even temporarily activated my 100-power, but no amount of force would phase him in the slightest. His breathing is also very labored.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me try...” Josuke summons Crazy Diamond, but nothing it can do helps Kotetsu, besides healing the bruises that Barnaby gave him in the attempts to wake him up. There was something else, something big at play.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well???” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Chill out Ann, he’s been drugged.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Look Snail, nothing here can go wrong. If they find out about you, you need to scram. I know I’ve already put you on a mission, but I couldn’t find anyone else suited for the job that wasn’t also occupied.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok. I understand, but you need to calm down. The drug has already settled in, there’s no chance of him waking up.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ann sighs a breath of relief. “To be honest, I’m scared to think about what might happen if they find out about me.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s all up to you, isn’t it?” Snail asks. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The girl smiles. “Ha, yeah it is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Giorno.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m on it, Doctor Kujo.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Giorno summons GER and checks Kotetsu. After about 15 seconds of nothing, Giorno’s eyes go wide. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been drugged.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Shit.” Barnaby says. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, he’ll be fine.” Giorno assures the conscious partner. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Something happens—nobody knows what—but Kotetsu starts to take larger breaths as well as his features looking more relaxed than before. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“GER turned the residual compounds of the drug into blood, he should wake up soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Barnaby breathes sigh of relief.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro offers his guests tea, coffee, and hot chocolate while they wait for Kotetsu to wake up. In the meantime, Giorno starts to explain things and tells the rest of the group what he found in the book. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s also one more thing you guys should know about-” Before Giorno gets the chance to continue on, there’s movement from the bed. Barnaby is at Kotetsu’s side in an instant. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it feels like I overslept...” Kotetsu stifles a yawn. Then he locks eyes with Jotaro. Before he can say anything, Jotaro just nods and he understands. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Giorno figured out how to get you back to your home world.” Jotaro tells Kotetsu. The ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>and get us out of the time loop’</span>
  </em>
  <span> remained unsaid. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what is it we have to do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! Giorno read the book! He neutralized the drug! Dammit! If I don’t do anything soon, they’ll break out! What can I do???” Ann starts pacing. Snail is trying to calm her but nothing’s working. Then, she stops in her tracks. “That is... unless...?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not thinking about using </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> stand, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What else can I do? It’s the only way to stop this.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, you may be in control of this whole operation, and you know you’re limited to your stand in this moment, but even now, you can still only use it once!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m well aware, but I have to force this reset. The only way this will resolve properly allowing the loop to continue, they’ll escape. It has to be done.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And what if they still continue on? You don’t know how much Giorno has told them and the three of them will all remember.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if they do, we still have more people. I just need time to </span>
  <em>
    <span>prepare</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Snail, head back to base. I have a call to make.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snail leaves and Ann is left alone. She gets out her phone. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Yes, Tyger. I’m going to need you.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kotetsu is the shortest out of the group (excluding Giorno, who’s actually my height) at 180cm tall, Barnaby and Josuke are 185cm, while Jotaro is just... 195cm. I find this strangely hilarious. Also, I found out that Mista is about 182cm, so I’m actually 18cm too short to exactly cosplay him, but that won't stop me from doing so on Halloween!! </p><p>Out of context beta: (added later)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. When Worlds Collide Part 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jotaro Can't Sleep</p><p>Day 23, Prompts 23: What’s a whumpee gotta do to get some sleep around here? , Exhaustion, Sleep Deprivation</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beautiful Beta: FindingFamiliar</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kotetsu T. Kaburagi wakes up at 8:30am on October 2nd. Jotaro was already awake, as evident by Jotaro picking up the phone immediately instead of the usual few second delay. </p><p> </p><p>“That... was fast.” </p><p> </p><p>“I was prepared.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you ok? You don’t sound too good.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sure. “ </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro can practically see the creasing eyebrows on Kotetsu’s face on the other side of the phone. He sighs. </p><p> </p><p>“I feel like I’ve been awake, even before 8:30am.” </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. And don’t you find it strange that right after you woke up and Giorno was about to tell us something in addition to going back, everything seems to stop and suddenly we’re here?” </p><p> </p><p>“Now that you mention it, yeah. It <em> is </em> strange, isn’t it. You said something bad had to happen and then it needed to resolve for the day to loop, right?” </p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking that you being drugged and then waking up could’ve been what caused us to reset, but then why would it wait for Giorno to tell everything to you and then suddenly cut off before he finished saying everything?” </p><p> </p><p>“None of the other loops have worked that way, right?” </p><p> </p><p>“Correct. It should have at least allowed Giorno to finish and <em> then </em>reset, but something strange is going on here.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, even if something is going on with the loops, we know how to get home and out of this loop, we just need to wait for Giorno.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Should we tell Giorno to meet us at the building?” </p><p> </p><p>“Whoa whoa whoa- hold on a second. We’re going to get you out of this time loop before you get us back home.” </p><p> </p><p>“Kotetsu, this isn’t up for debate. You have a home to go back to-” </p><p> </p><p>“And you’ve been in a damn time loop for how long??? It’s practically been a week since I’ve been here, for all I know, you’ve been stuck in it for a month!” </p><p> </p><p>“Kotetsu.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m <em> not </em> going home until you’re free.” </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro tchs. “Fine. But you’re going home right after.” </p><p> </p><p>“Deal.” </p><p> </p><p>“Kotetsu?” Suddenly, there’s a new voice coming from the other side of the line. “Who are you talking to?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s Jotaro. He found a way to get us back home.” </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Barnaby asks, a surprised expression covering his face. “So quickly too?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Apparently, his ‘connection’ is really powerful. We’ll be meeting up with one of his friends later.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s great!” </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Jotaro receives another call. “I have to go. He’s calling.” </p><p> </p><p>Kotetsu turns his attention back to the phone. “Got it. See you then.” </p><p> </p><p>They don’t have a set time, but no one can know about getting Jotaro out the time loop. They’ll come up with a time later. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” </p><p> </p><p>“Dr. Kujo. I’m on my way. Am I freeing you or returning Kotetsu and Barnaby to their world first?” </p><p> </p><p>“Kotetsu said he won’t go home until I’m free, and he’s a stubborn bastard.” </p><p> </p><p>Giorno chuckles. “You can be too sometimes.” </p><p> </p><p>“Giorno?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p> </p><p>There’s a little hesitation on Jotaro’s side, but he sighs and continues speaking. “You can call me Jotaro, not Dr. Kujo.” </p><p> </p><p>Giorno stops in his tracks. “Really? But what about my father, my stand-” Giorno’s confused. Jotaro only lets certain people call him by his first name, let alone without honorifics. </p><p> </p><p>“Giorno, I’ve long since disconnected your father from you. While I have been weary of you because you are his son, you’ve proven yourself time and time again that you are <em> Jonathan’s </em> son. Not DIOs. You’re an amazing kid who uses his stand for good. That stand is more powerful than The World was, and it’s in very capable hands.” </p><p> </p><p>“Dr- er... Jotaro, I-…" Giorno smiles, “You’ve gotten soft.” </p><p> </p><p>Normally, Jotaro would’ve punched the shit out of anyone who dared to call him soft, but he can’t find it himself to be mad at the kid. “You can thank Josuke for that.” There’s a slight chuckle from the other side of the line. “Plus, you’re family. What kind of nephew would have his uncle use honorifics?” </p><p> </p><p>“You know I have a shit eating grin on my face right now, don’t you?” </p><p> </p><p>“I can practically see it.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll meet you in your hotel room. Try falling asleep in about the same position you usually wake up in before I get there. It’ll make the process go faster.” </p><p> </p><p>“Got it.” The phone hangs up. Jotaro goes to the bathroom and finds the bottle of melatonin. He takes two and starts making tea. He’s not really tired at the moment, but these should do the trick. Hey gets into the bed and closes his eyes.” </p><p>--- </p><p>“Giorno’s heading to the hotel, but neither of them know about my stand. There’s no chance of him sleeping.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure about that?? That’s what Snail told me last time and look where that got us.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ann, you know you can trust me. Have I ever failed you before?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but neither did Snail.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, that was <em> one </em> time and they were with a group! I love Snail, you know this, but I am <em> much </em> more capable than them.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“If Kotetsu ever steps in, it’ll be Tyger versus Tiger.”</p><p> </p><p>Ann smiles. “That would be cool. You’d kick his ass, but make sure to fight him <em> after </em> his 5 minutes is up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah, I know the drill. Anyways, when are Joka and VR coming? You have Hadley as backup for this plan if it fails, but you also have those two here, why?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re the ones I originally sent here to keep an eye on things. They’re also the only ones who understand the language in the book.”</p><p> </p><p>Tyger puts a hand on his hip. “Sure, but it’s not like you haven’t told <em> everyone </em> about your plans.”</p><p> </p><p>Ann rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hush, child.”</p><p> </p><p>“IM OLDER THAN YOU!” <em> baka BAKA </em></p><p> </p><p>“Like I said, hush, child. Now, go and check on Jotaro. Who knows what stunt they’ll try to pull next.”</p><p> </p><p>“You got it, boss.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, Tyger leaves. Ann brings out her phone once they’re no longer visible.</p><p> </p><p>“Hadley, I need you to get ready at the abandoned building. I’m not taking any risks here. VR and Joka will get Giorno separately, but I need you to handle the other 4. Can you do that?”<br/><br/></p><p>“I sure can. Do you really not believe in Tyger?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do, I have my utmost faith in him, but I had the same for Snail.”</p><p> </p><p>“I get it. We won’t let you down.”</p><p> </p><p>“One more thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop complimenting me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hadley smiles. “Never.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Giorno almost makes it to the hotel when he’s stopped by a female figure.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me sir, can I ask you something? It’s really important.”</p><p> </p><p>Who is this person? What does she want from Giorno? Well, he’ll entertain the lady.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you need?”</p><p> </p><p>“How in the world do you make those Victory Rolls? I swear, I’ve been trying so hard to get them right, and then you walk up here sporting three perfect ones.”</p><p> </p><p>Giorno lights up with excitement for getting to talk about his hair, but he has somewhere to be.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry, but I’m too busy at the moment. We can talk later.” Giorno turns around but doesn’t get very far when he feels a hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! You wouldn’t happen to be… Giorno Giovanna, would you?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How the hell does this woman know my name! Keep your guard up, don’t tell her anything </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No, sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see… Then you wouldn’t mind if I…” The lady summons a stand of her own and goes to throw a punch at Giorno’s face, but it’s blocked by GER. “Got you.” The woman smiles sadistically.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll never be able to take me down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really? With that pathetic stand of yours? Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you don’t know about me <em> or </em> my stand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, I know everything there is to know about you, <em> Haruno. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Giorno gasps at the name and takes a step back. He calls GER to his side, reading to make a move in case the woman strikes.</p><p> </p><p>He narrows his eyes. “This is… Requiem-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh is it? Because all <em> I </em> see is Gold Experience.”</p><p> </p><p>Giorno does a double take only to find that Requiem is no longer there.</p><p> </p><p>“What, need <em> this </em>?” The lady pulls out the Requiem Arrow. </p><p> </p><p>“HOW???”</p><p> </p><p>“The name’s Joka and I just stole your arrow. I know that it won’t peirce me at all, but if I can keep it away from you, we’re golden.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you…”</p><p> </p><p>“What, want me to explain my stand to you? Oh well, but put away your stand first.”</p><p> </p><p>“Retract yours.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiles. “Of course.” Both stands retreat back into their users. After which, Joka starts to explain herself.</p><p> </p><p>“You see, my original stand can steal other stands. While I would’ve loved to have stolen the requiem, unfortunately, that’s not how it works. So, I stole Gappy’s. His stand can also steal stuff, so I stole the requiem arrow from your stand.”<br/><br/>“Who- what?”</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t understand. Now, let’s fight.”</p><p>---</p><p>Jotaro tries to fall asleep, but he can’t find it in himself to do so. It’s like the more he tries, the more awake and tired he gets. It’s strange.</p><p> </p><p>He finds it so weird, infact, that he decides to try something out. Jotaro summons Star Platinum and orders it to knock him out. Unsurprisingly, the stand refuses, but the shocking part is how <em> much </em> it refuses. Usually, and especially under circumstances like this, it would refuse but wouldn’t push so hard. <em> This </em> time, there was a lot of pushback. Jotaro runs some more tests.</p><p> </p><p>After many trials, and a lot of exhausting non-existent energy later, Jotaro can confirm that he literally cannot sleep or get knocked out. That’s when Kotetsu arrives in Jotaro’s room.</p><p> </p><p>“Jotaro, what is going on with you? Bunny and I hear lots of weird noises coming from your room so I came to check it out.” </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone, probably a stand user, knows that I’m in a time loop, knows that I need to sleep to get out of said time loop, and has prevented me from sleeping or getting knocked out.”</p><p> </p><p>Kotetsu stares blankly at Jotaro.</p><p> </p><p>“How would they..?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, it’s something we need to figure out, but I think the exhaustion is starting to get to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have an idea. You stay in bed and I’ll go find this stand user. If I can defeat them, you’ll be able to sleep and hopefully Giorno will be able to free you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro gives the best nod he can, despite black dots slowly starting to fill his vision. He goes to lie down on the bed, if not to sleep, then to quel this sickness overcoming him. </p><p> </p><p>Kotetsu leaves, determined to find the person who denies sleep to the probably-mentally and physically exhausted young adult.</p><p>---</p><p>Giorno starts running. He didn’t <em> mean </em> to leave the woman in such a state, but the fact that she knew everything about his life…</p><p> </p><p>How did she know about ‘Haruno’? Requiem? How his friends <em>almost died because of him</em>… It was all too much for him to handle, and all of the pent up trauma, sadness, and anger came out on her. </p><p> </p><p>Giorno grabs the discarded arrow and re-activates GER. He then rushes to the hotel. Hopefully they haven’t been waiting too long for him.</p><p>---</p><p>Kotetsu walks outside the hotel and starts to search around. There was a day where nothing particularly bad happened, and on that day, Jotaro had explained how stands worked, the relationship between their users, and the different types of stands. From how Jotaro described his experience, this had to be a short range stand.</p><p> </p><p>He continues to look around until he notices a figure leaning against a wall. They seem to be glancing up at the hotel every now and then, suspiciously around the area Jotaro’s room is. </p><p> </p><p>Kotetsu’s suspicions are confirmed when the male looks at him, slightly jumps in surprise, and then tries to act like nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p>He walks up to the man. “What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Got a problem with me standing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got a problem with who you seem to be keeping an eye on. Care to explain why you keep glancing up to Jotaro’s room.”</p><p> </p><p>The male makes a small noise, but keeps his composure. “I have no idea who that man is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your stand sure seems to, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have a stand.”</p><p> </p><p>Now Kotetsu has them. “So you know what they are, because you didn’t bother asking what a stand was.”</p><p> </p><p>The man narrows his eyes at Kotetsu. “You’re going to continue to question me for what? You already seem to have made your decision.” He chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Release your stand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Never.”</p><p> </p><p>The fight begins.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you working for? Why does she want to hurt us so badly!”</p><p> </p><p>A punch from Kotetsu, blocked by a hand.</p><p> </p><p>“So you know she’s a she, but that’s it? She does determine it all, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>A kick from the man, blocked by a leg.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you? And you didn’t answer my question.”</p><p> </p><p>Another punch is blocked by the man, but he didn’t see the kick coming. He stumbles back a bit from the blow.</p><p> </p><p>“Tyger. With a ‘y’. I know who you are, don’t bother.”</p><p> </p><p>Tyger reaches for Kotetsu’s shoulder, he dodges. </p><p> </p><p>“Tyger versus Tiger. I’m not stopping until you release your stand.”</p><p> </p><p>Kotetsu stands still. Tyger does the same.</p><p> </p><p>“Come and get me then.”</p><p> </p><p>Kotetsu powers up. Tyger goes to summon his stand but remembers that it’s still on Kujo. He starts to dodge the attacks.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, he underestimated the 100-Power and is left unconscious, and thankfully not very injured.</p><p>---</p><p>Jotaro suddenly feels sleep overcome him, and within an instant his is knocked unconscious </p><p>---</p><p>Giorno meets up with Kotetsu at the front of the hotel doors. Nothing is questioned as they make it up to Jotaro’s room. Once they make it up, Kotetsu is relieved to see a sleeping Jotaro. </p><p> </p><p>Giorno walks up to the older Joestar and summons GER.</p><p> </p><p>It’s arms hover over him and a glow envelops him. A few seconds go by and GER retreats.</p><p> </p><p>“Well?” Kotetsu asks.</p><p> </p><p>“It should be done.” Giorno replies. “We’ll just need to wait until he wakes up.” </p><p> </p><p>Giorno turns his attention back towards the sleeping man. “But something tells me that won’t be for a while.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bro stop critiquing the way I reset stuff that was really mean of you :(((</p><p>Out of context beta: (added later)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. When Worlds Collide Part 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Giorno frees them</p><p>Day 24, Prompts 24: You’re not making any sense, Blindfolded (in a way), Forced Mutism</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wonderful Beta Snail :3 - FindingFamiliar</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jotaro Kujo wakes up at 12pm. When he does, he notices a slight weight lifted off of his chest. He looks up at Giorno. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel any different?” Giorno asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you did it.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great, but we have to get moving. We’ve been encountering enemies that don’t want me to get you guys back to normal left and right. Come on.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro gets out of the bed and grabs his hat. Kotetsu leaves to grab Barnaby and then they all head out. Josuke takes the lead, scouting for anyone that might be around. There’s no one in sight, so they start running to the building. It’d take too long to hail a cab, and not everyone would fit in it anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, as they press on, it starts to rain. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>On the way, Giorno decides to lag behind. He’ll cover the back and Josuke will keep the front, that way, there won’t be any surprise attacks. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for Giorno, someone is waiting for this exact moment.  He feels something damp drape across his mouth and ears, and in a second, he’s out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giorno wakes up in a dark room. He can only make out small shapes, but he can tell it wasn’t a well-kept-up place. When his eyes finally adjust to the darkness, he finds scraps of metal and rubble scattered around. He immediately recognizes his location. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s awake!” One voice says. After they speak, Giorno hears footsteps approaching him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What should we do with him, FR?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because we have another Vi here, Hadley, doesn’t mean you can’t call me Vi. Plus, isn’t it easier for you to say that than FR?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess. Anyways, what should we do with him?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The others are either too busy  looking for him or don’t realize he’s gone missing in the first place. They need him for their plan, so it’s important they find him, isn’t that right...” Giorno finally sees one of the figures step close to him, which he assumes is Vi. They lean close, “Haruno.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Again with my old name! Why do the enemies know this! Why do they know all about my life! Do they know about everyone else's? What do they want from us!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Giorno tries to speak but no words leave his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be able to tell us anything unless we let you. Now, you’re going to listen to me, and then answer my questions when I take my stand off of you. Then, and only then, will you be able to ask your questions.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Giorno narrows his eyes and tries to summon GER, but it won’t appear. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and if you’re currently trying to summon your stand, it’s not going to work. I can’t even recall how many drugs you’re on right now. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Giorno’s eyes go wide. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have these drugs here that will counteract the ones in your body, but you’ll need to comply, got it?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“VI!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Vi turns around. “Hadley?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re here.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep them at bay! Make sure they don’t come any closer!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you handle him on your own?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’ll be fine. Now go!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hadley leaves and Vi turns her attention back to Giorno. “As I was saying, do you understand?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Giorno slowly nods his head. He feels like he’s slowly going back to when he was young, powerless, and afraid.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good! Now, did you read the book?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Giorno nods. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it because you could crack the language?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Giorno shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe... did Requiem do something to it?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Giorno starts to shake, they just </span>
  <em>
    <span>know so much...</span>
  </em>
  <span> He nods. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see... </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. So that’s what they want. They don’t want Giorno to reveal anything, let alone know that stuff. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well????” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Giorno</span>
  <span> Haruno can only comply. He nods his head again. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Vi walks up to Giorno and pulls out a needle. She stabs him and suddenly, Giorno can feel himself being able to move his mouth again. He takes in a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what do you want from me???” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s too late for us to stop you guys from returning Kotetsu and Barnaby to their home world, but the information you know must </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> be shared.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re- You’re all monsters!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the monster here. In fact, I’m letting you guys finish your plans, Ann’s the real one behind the operation.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Ann...?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all you’ll get. Though, if you have no more questions...” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Vi walks up to Giorno and injects another drug into the side of his head. He sees everything around him dim until there is nothing. He’s still awake, he knows that, but there’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Wha... what did you-” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I took away your eyesight. There is one more thing I need to do. Distortionist!” Vi calls out her stand. Giorno feels it tap his shoulder, and then- </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There's one more drug that enters his system, and it wasn’t the stand’s doing. Then, Giorno hears footsteps walk away, and he is left to sit all alone.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Haruno hates being alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damnit, he’s not here!” Josuke exclaims. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He fell behind, didn’t he?” Kotetsu asks. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he did. The enemy must’ve gotten to him.” Barnaby answers. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to keep going. I have a feeling Giorno’s being taken right where they want us to be.” Jotaro states </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s in the same building as before... isn’t he?” Josuke looks to Jotaro. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro grits his teeth. “They’re not doing anything pleasant to him.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to go, now!” Josuke says. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell just went on between those two...” Kotetsu asks. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Family instinct...?” Barnaby questions. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter, let’s go.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Barnaby nods in response. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally make it to the building, there’s originally nothing around that’s worthy of interest. Everyone continues ahead when suddenly, Josuke hears rustling. He splits off the group to search for the source of the noise.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josuke walks for a few minutes until a figure enters his line of sight. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you!” Josuke yells out. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Josuke?” The figure calls back. He recognizes that voice. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Giorno!” The figure runs up to Josuke. “Are you ok?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I got kidnapped, but I’m ok now.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, now let’s-” There’s a knife on his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t take another step, Higashikata.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damnit, did we lose Josuke too?!?” Kotetsu exclaims. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m sure he’s close to finding Giorno. We need to continue on, however. They’ll meet up with us later.” Jotaro replies. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure about that?” Barnaby asks. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Positive.” Jotaro assures. “Where did you first wake up?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it was around here-” Kotetsu gets interrupted when someone steps up. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, these are the victims! It’s nice to finally meet you!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you calling victims?” Barnaby speaks up. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hadley is. I don’t have time for idle chit chat, however. It’s time I take care of you three like Snail and Tyger did.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tyger... him???” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tiger</span>
  </em>
  <span>, him!!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kotetsu is something-” Barnaby goes to ask. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s an enemy.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a ‘they’.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And why are you telling us this?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I may be an enemy, but it’s still rude to not call someone by their preferred pronouns. Plus, I know how you treat criminals, Kotetsu.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean they’ve got a point, Kotetsu.” Barnaby nudges his partner’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t questioning it. It just seems so out of place to declare your pronouns right before a fight.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro rolls his eyes. “It doesn’t matter what you want to be called because you’ll be unable to hear another word once we’re done dealing with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I like your style. Let’s go.” Hadley states. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-You’re not Giorno!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, at captain obvious over here, huh? Leave and never come back, and I’ll consider letting you and Giorno go.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be dead if you don’t comply.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You bastard!” Josuke summons Crazy Diamond and knocks the fake Giorno out in an instant. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Giorno!” He calls out. He runs in the direction the now-unconscious female came from. Her stand must’ve allowed her to alter her appearance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hadley.... didn’t stand a chance. Not against two powerful NEXT users and a powerful stand user. Once they are taken care of, Kotetsu and Barnaby go to find where they woke up. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It was... here... right?” Kotetsu asks. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, this is definitely the spot.” Barnaby answers </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kotetsu turns to Jotaro. “You sure they’ll meet up with us?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Give them a few moments. They’ll be here soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so...” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Like Jotaro said, Josuke and Giorno show up a few minutes later. The younger male looks a bit shaken but seems to be fine. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you’re ok now, Giorno?” Josuke asks. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, your stand sure performs miracles, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehe... I guess you could say that.” Josuke rubs his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re here.” Jotaro says. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Is this where they woke up?” Giorno asks. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the spot.” Barnaby responds. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I guess this is goodbye? Wow, seems a lot more underwhelming than I thought it would be.” Kotetsu says. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It hasn’t even been a day. Are you really getting sentimental?” Barnaby asks. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“W-well I-I...” Kotetsu sighs. “Yeah, I am. It’s felt like a lot longer than just a day.” He admits while looking at Jotaro. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You two ready?” Giorno asks. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we are.” Barnaby says. Kotetsu nods. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Giorno summons Requiem and touches both of the NEXTs shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jotaro?” Kotetsu asks. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro looks up. “Yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t screw anything up.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro quirks up an eyebrow, but in the next moment, they’re finally gone. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been a long two days. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That’s a wrap! I wonder what’s gonna happen in the next arc... <br/>Anyways I hope you liked the little Tiger &amp; Bunny crossover! I didn’t expect to hit another brainrot in the middle of whumptober, but low and behold, it worked out! Stay tuned for the final arc which I have been told will make some people cry! (somehow...) </p><p>Out of context beta: (added later)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Too Many Regrets to Count, Too Late to List Them All - Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Josuke gets kidnapped</p><p>Day 25, Prompts 25: I think I'll just collapse right here, thanks , Disorientation, Blurred Vision</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to the beginning of the end! 'Too Many Regrets to Count, Too Late to List Them All' has been so much fun to write and plan so far, and I'm excited to share it with all of you! If you're part of the discord server, you know the nickname of this arc, but if you're not...</p><p>No matter what, get ready for one hell of a ride! Let's see if I can <em> actually </em> make people cry this time.<br/>---<br/>I highly recommend you read chapters 22-24 before this one! I understand if you're not into Tiger &amp; Bunny or don't know what it is, but those three chapters explain a lot of the plot and some plot holes you may have problems with. But if you don't, do not worry! It'll still be enjoyable (or not, depending on what you would call this arc) if you don't read them! <br/>---<br/>This isn't the first time, it will be the last (but he doesn't remember that, and in the end, it doesn't exist at all)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was supposed to be a normal day, really. After all that chaos, a casual Sunday morning at his house playing video games was just what he needed. his mom was out for work during the week which left Josuke all alone. And since he didn’t have any plans... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here he was, playing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, That’s a Baseball! </span>
  </em>
  <span>when he heard a crack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, he thought nothing of it. Baseballs hitting a baseball bat made a crack noise, so nothing to be suspicious of, right? Well, there was something weird with the timing. Sure, he was swinging the bat, but the crack came a full second before the ball actually hit. Maybe it was a glitch? But then how would the game know he would hit? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever, it was nothing to be worried about. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Turns out there was something to worry about however, because a few seconds later, his head was spinning. He saw his vision start to blur and he felt lightheaded. He stood up on his feet and grabbed the couch for balance as black dots started to fill his vision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he felt a dull throb at the side of his head. Had he been hit? But that was impossible, his doors were locked, and he would’ve at least sensed </span>
  <em>
    <span>something. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Well, there was no time for thinking about how he got </span>
  <em>
    <span>into</span>
  </em>
  <span> this situation, he needed to figure out how to get out. As he got up to walk to the kitchen, he found that he couldn’t see anything. His vision was too blurry, and the black dots were obscuring almost everything. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When his vision finally cleared, he suddenly realized that he wasn’t at his house anymore. Though, he was at a house, a big house actually. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was it just him or did it look like the one Koichi got kidnapped to...? </span>
  </em>
  <span>That thought was quickly torn away when he felt a sharp pain in his eyes. And his vision blurred once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No- No shit. Not again, I have to escape, I have to get out- </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Took you long enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>I guess you’re wondering where you are right now, huh? Well, I’m sure you recognize it, don’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What, you’re not gonna talk to me? Fine then, I hope you like your senses being... </span>
  <em>
    <span>painfully</span>
  </em>
  <span> taken away.</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Another sharp pain in his eyes, a lot worse than before. Slowly, his vision became even more clouded until he could only make out blobs of colors. He let out a sad whimper. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There we go! Now that wasn’t too hard, now was it?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josuke finally looked up at his captor, his vision clearing but not fully. From the voice and look of this person, all Josuke could deduce that this was a man. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want from me?” Josuke said a little weaker than he liked. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you must know, you’ve caused me a lot of trouble. I also planned on getting someone else, so that you won’t be so lonely when you die, but for now I have to keep an eye on you at all times.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t answer my question.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Impatient, are we? Fine. Your death would make me a lot of money, but once you’re out of the way, I can continue on with my plans. You’ve meddled with them before; you won’t do it again.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josuke didn’t know what he was going on about, but he figured that this was trouble. He tried to stand up. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no you don’t.” The man clicked his tongue playfully. “You need to suffer first, and I want to enjoy every minute of it.” He grabbed Josuke by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the house. Josuke felt himself go across steps; it wasn’t fun in the slightest. When he looked at the house he had been captured in, he knew why he recognized it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This IS the house where Yukako captured Koichi! If I’m right, there should be a payphone around here somewhere. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Josuke looked around until he spotted it. While he may not be able to use his stand to fight back, he can use it to help him escape. As soon as his captor let his grip slip, even for the shortest moment, he summoned Crazy Diamond in his arms for extra strength to fully break free. He’d have to thank Jotaro for teaching him that trick later. Once free, he summoned his stand in his legs and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ran.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you know how to enhance your own strengths, interesting. That’ll only make your death the better, a cocky prick like you with extra strength, brought down to Earth and eventually to hell. Oh how fun this will be.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was almost at the payphone! If he could just get there in time, if he could dial </span>
  <em>
    <span>somebody’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>number, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone’s, even Rohan’s- </span>
  </em>
  <span>He reached the booth and searched his pockets. Thank his lucky stars, he had extra change in them!  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he pressed the call button, it all went black. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I made this back on September 29th. Jeeze.... Past tense, shorter fic length… and the writing style too! It’ll improve on the 27th though :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Too Many Regrets to Count, Too Late to List Them All - Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Giorno gets kidnapped </p>
<p>Day 26, Prompts 26: If you thought the head trauma was bad… , Migraine, Concussion</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Best Beta Snail FindingFamilair</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Giorno was sitting at his desk on a nice Sunday morning. It was the third day of October and something felt off. Like he was forgetting something, but he didn’t know what. Suddenly, Mista came into his office and insisted on decorating the whole building in Halloween decorations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t Halloween that American holiday?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But caaaaandy!” Narancia whined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giorno couldn’t argue with the teen’s desire for sweets.However, he knew what would happen if Narancia found their secret candy stash Mista had kept hidden for this month.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair enough, but you know you’re not getting any, right?” Giorno said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAAAAAAAT????” Narancia exclaimed </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d eat all of it and get on a sugar high, and god knows how long it takes for you to come down from one.” Mista accused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-“  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No ‘buts’ Narancia. Just help Mista and I get these decorations up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fiiiiiiine. But can I at least get </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> candy on Halloween?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but only on Halloween.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narancia’s face lit up and he got to work putting up the decorations around the mansion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once that was finished, Giorno headed back to his room to enjoy the peace. There weren’t as many incidents as there were when he had first taken over as Don. Today, there wasn’t much to do. Mista was outside his door, but he was probably listening to music on his iPod. They weren’t available to the public yet but being in the Mafia had its perks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a bit of working on some paperwork, he heard Mista call out from the other side of the  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There might be some signs of suspicious activity, but it shouldn’t be too much trouble if it is. Just letting you know, boss.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giorno didn’t have to respond, but he read Mista’s message loud and clear. He continued on with his work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There wasn’t much news in terms of the suspicious activity Mista spotted, so it must’ve been a false alarm, or he took care of it easy enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later, however, it would be a different story. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giorno heard frantic knocking on his door. This was strange, as Mista was to never knock unless it was an extreme problem. Narancia had learned that the hard way.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Giorno no longer had Requiem, due to returning the arrow back to the turtle, GE was still a very strong stand and could help Mista in whatever was going on. What he needed to check was that if it was Mista on the other side of that door or an enemy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could utter a word, Mista’s gun slid under the door. That gun never separated from Mista’s side, and if it ever did, the Pistols would always bring it back. There was no way this could be an enemy’s doing, right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the gun was drawn back, Giorno opened the door, only to be met by the same gun bonking him hard on the head, sending him unconscious.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he awoke, he found himself being towered over. He felt very groggy and couldn’t bring himself to get up. As he turned his head, he saw a used needle come into view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, so I was drugged...</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The person must’ve seen that Giorno had woken up, because as soon as he did, Giorno was brought up to the man’s face. He couldn’t bring out his stand, and eventually came to the conclusion that he was concussed. What was he supposed to do in this situation? He didn’t even know what happened to Mista and if the other four were alright. All he could do now was hope. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His collided with the nearby wall after being picked up. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t move, he was just... awake. Only physically though, mentally he was somewhere else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giorno properly woke up on a beach, next to his nephew Josuke Higashikata. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>At the end of putting up decorations, Narancia finds the secret candy stash.</p>
<p>It says I wrote this on October 13th, I severely doubt that considering it’s 605 words long. Anyways, tomorrow expect something a lot longer lol.</p>
<p>Out of Context Beta: </p>
<p>Snail: number 4, cursed number, they dead RIP</p>
<p>(unfortunately, most of the wonderful takes were said in the vc, so the gold will forever stay between me and snail :pensive_cowboy: )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Too Many Regrets to Count, Too Late to List Them All - Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jotaro goes on a hunt </p><p>Day 27, Prompts 27: Ok, who had natural disasters on their 2020 bingo card? , Earthquake, Extreme Weather</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The amazing (and sick 🙁, so go check them out :mistagun:) FindingFamiliar </p><p> </p><p>Sorry for the delay everyone!!! Day 28 is ¾ ways done, so expect that either later tonight or tomorrow morning! Day 29 will <em> hopefully </em> also release on the 30th, and day 30 in the late afternoon or early morning of the 31st. Day 31 will be up at spooky time on spooky day &gt;:3<br/>No words can explain how <em> excited </em> I am to finish this. I’ve had this arc planned for about a month now, and I love writing! Tons of love towards Snail too, they’ve made not only this arc, but my whumptober fic in general what it is today! </p><p>Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy</p><p>The calm before the storm.....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jotaro wakes up at 6:45am. A little early for his tastes, but there’s some work that needs to get done. He sits down at his desk and starts writing. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s about 3 hours later when Jotaro gets a call. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dr. Kujo speaking.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kujo Jotaro, how nice it is to finally get a chance to speak to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Cut to the chase.” Jotaro didn’t like idle chit chat and small talk. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I suppose that’s important. After all, I think you’d like to know what happened to your sons.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sons...?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, don’t tell me you don’t already know that they’re missing! After all, I heard that you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> close with them." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do.” It wasn’t a question but a demand. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Josuke Higashikata and Giorno Giovanna are fine, for now, but I must say, I didn’t take you as one to have affairs. Oh well, I guess you just don’t know people.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His... sons... This person thinks that Josuke and Giorno are his sons, but that’s not important. The important thing was that the two were and in the hands of some captor. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want.” This demand is sterner, more </span>
  <span>worrisome</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have strong connections to the Speedwagon Foundation, no? Well, they’re a pretty big deal, and we want complete control of the Morioh and Naples headquarters.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We?” These people wanted the Speedwagon Foundation? That wasn’t possible, but if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could just get some clues as to where they are...</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh, well I guess you know that we’re a team. What’s that going to do?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And if you don’t get the Speedwagon Foundation?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, Josuke and Giorno will </span>
  <em>
    <span>continue</span>
  </em>
  <span> to die a slow... painful death.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Continue... continue... fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>continue.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“D-Don’t do it Jotaro-s- AH!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the phone, Jotaro can hear Josuke calling out to him. Then, another voice speaks out, belonging to neither the caller nor Josuke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut your mouth!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There’s another grunt from Josuke.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Cherry, calm down. This is not our job, you know that.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tyr, you think I’m goi</span>
  <span>ng t</span>
  <span>o l</span>
  <span>e</span>
  <span>t.......</span>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The other voices die out as the original caller speaks up. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Don’t worry about the others, though, you should be worried about your precious JoJos. Buuuut... If you act quickly, we’ll probably let them go without further harm... </span>
  <em>
    <span>probably...”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Damn these bastards. Jotaro needs to find out where Josuke and Giorno are located, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>quickly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and one more thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro really wants to punch this person. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard that you have a little grudge against a certain mask?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What... no! </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Better contact me soon with some good news or all your worst nightmares will come true.” The phone hangs up. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>---- </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! You two! You need to wait for Cry to give you orders before you do anything to them! Our stands haven’t taken full effect yet so no sudden moves!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you, Cherry.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, Tyr. It’s not like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> any better because you won’t do anything to Giorno.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You got the good victim!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey- AH!!”  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SPEAKING UP, HIGASHIKATA????” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Cherry, calm it. If you keep kicking him, his head might come out of the ground and my stand will reset. We don’t want that now, do you?’ </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Cry!!!” Cherry runs up to Cry to give her a quick hug before pulling back. “We are playing Terraria after this, right? Even after when you... Ya’know...” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! Just the times will have to change. You’re ok with that, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeas!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful, now...” Cry turns her attention to the person behind Tyr and Cherry. “What’d he say, Axel?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing yet. You’d think Jotaro would do anything to save his sons, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sons?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Josuke and Giorno. I didn’t take him as the type to have affairs but-” He doesn’t get to finish his sentence when he feels a stinging sensation emanate from his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“</span><em><span>SONS????</span></em> <em><span>He’s they’re nephew! Josuke’s his uncle and Giorno’s his great-grand uncle!”</span></em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>What.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Cry, it’s ok.” Tyr speaks up. In the background, Cherry starts to laugh while Josuke and Giorno give each other the best confused looks they can despite one being partly in the ground and the other one bobbing in the ocean.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess you’re right. But really?? Sons???” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Axel gives a mischievous smirk. “Josuke must be a really good son, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Axel...” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, I wonder what kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>son</span>
  </em>
  <span> Giorno is?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Axel.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jotaro’s lucky to have sons like them.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“AXEL!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“GUYS CALM DOWN-” Tyr’s intervention fades into the background when Axel starts to annoy Cry with ‘son’.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Cherry continues to cackle maniacally. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody knows how long it lasts. Not even Josuke or Giorno can keep track. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s all too much for Jotaro to process, so he doesn’t. What he </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> is track down to where the phone call came from. It was a payphone, being that there wasn’t a phone number. Jotaro also noticed the sounds of waves crashing, so they must be near the ocean.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After pulling out a map and locating the payphones in Morioh, he notices a specific neighborhood that matches up with the evidence, most likely holding the two boys. Once deciding on a location, Jotaro picks up the phone and dials Tomoko’s number.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Higashikata, it’s Jotaro.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! You know you can call me Tomoko. I’m out of town right now, so if you needed me for something, I’m unable to help at the moment.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s... not about that.” Jotaro doesn’t know how to tell her that her son has been kidnapped, but he tries anyway. “It’s about Josuke. I got a call recently demanding a ransom for his return, he’s been kidnapped along with another family member.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...” There’s no response on the other side for a few moments. “Wh-what...?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve narrowed down the location of where they might be. I can assure you that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> be returned alive and healthy, but I wanted to make sure you knew.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Th... Thanks...” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Take care, it’s going to be alright.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“... With you looking for him, I’m sure it’ll be fine. Thank you. I’m packing up now to return home, so let me know when Josuke’s with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do.” Jotaro hangs up the phone and gets going.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After grabbing his coat, he gets into his car and drives to the only place with houses and payphones next to an ocean. If he remembers correctly it would b- </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His train of thought gets interrupted when he hears a crack from above. Jotaro should really thank whoever was out there for letting him stop time. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In the blink of an instant, Jotaro is out of the car and next to a wall separating a house from the street. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The car in front of him, however, has a tree right on top of it. That’s when Jotaro feels it; a soft rumbling from all around him. It gets a little stronger after a minute or so, making him realize  that there’s an </span>
  <em>
    <span>earthquake </span>
  </em>
  <span>happening at the worst possible moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course. Out of all the times, all the </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it has to be now. When he doesn't have time to spare because Josuke and Giorno are suffering at the hands of some low-life criminals. They could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying</span>
  </em>
  <span> for all he knows! Plus, now his car is gone beyond repair. What kind of damnable luck does he have? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, the quake seems to have been low-level, so Jotaro is able to move after a few minutes of staying near the stable wall.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Jotaro </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> travel using his stand, but using a lot of energy from his stand also means using up even more of </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> energy. Whatever, it doesn’t matter. The two Joestars are the priority. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Star Platinum is summoned in Jotaro’s legs and he takes off. He does know the general direction of the neighborhood, so just making it would be enough- </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There’s another crack as the sky lights up from the gloomy grey it is turning. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro feels water dripping down his shirt. It’s not much, if for only a moment. Then the rain starts to come down heavily and suddenly everything about him is soaked. Everything is heavier on him and he can barely move, let alone run. What can he do now?? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so I see. You called us here because you want to use what you got a few days ago?” Cherry asks Cry and Axel. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but since... you know-” Cry starts. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Cry, we know, you don’t have to explain. But Axel, how the fuck did you get your hands on that?” Tyr speaks up. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Axel shrugs with a smile on his face. “Ways.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s ominous.” Cherry says.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We can discuss this later. Our stands are finally working, and the Joestars are actually being taken down.” Cry motions over to Josuke and Giorno.  Josuke’s body is almost entirely in the ground and Giorno’s head is barely above the water. “Somebody That I used to Know and Down Boys take too long to get to work, but they’ll suffocate eventually.”  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>stand takes too long to activate, Down Boys just keeps scaring the fish away which </span>
  <em>
    <span>somehow</span>
  </em>
  <span> reveals not an ocean floor, but more depth.” Alex retorts </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just salty that you didn’t listen to me and picked </span>
  <em>
    <span>the literal deepest part of the ocean out here</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get to talk! You get to choose wherever on land you want to suffocate him, while I have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>drown</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. Do you know how hard it was to find water even remotely close to ground level so we could keep an eye on Giorno??” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then get a better stand.” Cry flicks Axel’s forehead.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone goes silent. Even Josuke and Giorno are doing their best to look at the four.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Axel takes on a slightly demonic form. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no! You’re not taking part of your stand off of Giorno, just so you can intimidate me!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“GUYS CA</span>
  <span>L</span>
  <span>M</span>
  <span> D</span>
  <span>O</span>
  <span>Wn</span>
  <span>” Tyr’s intervention fades out as Alex returns his stand to Giorno. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In the background, Giorno’s able to raise his head a little more to get deeper breaths of air, but that’s taken away shortly after when he feels another tug at his body and continues to go deeper. Right before, however, there’s a flash of something horrifying... </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrifying...</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s gone in an instant, but just like when he was first kidnapped, it’s ingrained in his memory. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josuke turned to Giorno for long enough to see him get more air, but also long enough to see what Gioron had sawn. Neither of them speak a word about it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Axel! Come on! We should get started!” Cry calls to her partner while heading to their makeshift base. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Right!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Cherry, Tyr, keep an eye on those 2. And don’t let </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> get near them, understand?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Ready, dad?” Cherry says to Tyr. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, we can’t wait all day. Let’s go.” Tyr walks toward Giorno, motioning Cherry to Josuke. “Also why do you call me ‘Dad’ so much?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Because you are dad!</span>
  <span>” Cry can be heard in the distance answering Tyr’s question. Tyr just sighs, but there’s a small smile that plays at his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cherry walks over to Josuke and starts talking to him. “So, you really think Jotaro’s going to come to you?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josuke can barely talk, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> able to respond. “-E won’ lisn -o me bu’ e’ll -ome... -e -ill...” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, because he loves you? Keep believing that, kid. Nobody </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> wants you, they want your </span>
  <em>
    <span>stand</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No’ -rue!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jotaro? He came here because you are a mistake child, not because he wanted to meet family! Your own </span>
  <em>
    <span>father</span>
  </em>
  <span> never wanted to see you. There’s a reason you were abandoned with your mom.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josuke’s eyes go wide in anger and sadness while Cherry ruffles what’s left of Josuke’s pompadour with her shoe. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, quicksand sure has an ironic name, don’t you think? Axel’s I understand, he was just too dense to listen to Cry, but her stand? I guess I should call this quick </span>
  <em>
    <span>grass</span>
  </em>
  <span>, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josuke only glares. From what he’s overheard, Cry’s stand, Somebody that I used to Know, can turn anything into a quicksand substance.  Axel’s Stand, Down Boys, can bond/chain someone to anything, and it takes on a demonic form. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He shudders when he thinks about that stand’s physical form. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Axel, however, didn’t realize how deep the ocean was and the chains are </span>
  <em>
    <span>still somehow</span>
  </em>
  <span> trying to reach the bottom, but Josuke doesn’t think Giorno </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> he have much time left. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Will Jotaro actually come for them? Will he have listened to Josuke’s request to not give them the SPWF? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Does Jotaro really not love him...?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His self-loathing is quickly interrupted when Tyr calls out to Cherry. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s here! Stop him from getting near Josuke!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cherry looks up with fear, but it’s suddenly replaced with determination. Josuke knows he doesn’t have time, and he can see that Giorno doesn’t either. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro’s here, but he can only save one person. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The other? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>Giorno Giovanna: Death by Drowning</span>
    
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>Josuke Higashikata: Death by Suffocation</span>
    
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    
  </strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josuke watches as Jotaro takes a step towards Giorno. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So that’s what it was like. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He really </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> love him.... </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goodbye... everyone...</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>Josuke Higashikata: Death by Suffocation</span>
    
  </strike>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, they did transport Giorno all the way to Morioh. Why? Because they could.<br/>Also, Jotaro’s in his part 5 outfit, right? It deserves more love tbh.  </p><p>Cherry in my fic is just... a sassy little bean. And Cry really pulls off the big sister vibe hasjdnads. Tyr being the dad of the three and trying to calm down the situation while Axel goes crazy honestly gives me life. </p><p>AXEL IS EDGEWORTH<br/>So would that make Cry Maya?<br/>And Cherry... Mia?<br/>Tyr... maybe the judge? Or Pheonix, but not now...<br/>So chapter 1 roles: Axel – Edgeworth, Cry – Mia, Cherry – Maya, Tyr - Judge</p><p>The Cry flicking Axel gives me big “Hajnarus’ comic of Kakyoin pouring the extra cup of (coffee?) on Jotaro because he complained that there were 6 cups not 5 and everyone just stared in shock (including high priestess) and Jotaro jumped over the table as ‘To be Continued’ appeared”.<br/>--- </p><p>“Kujo Jotaro, we have your sons.” </p><p>“Sons? I don’t have any sons.” And then Jotaro hangs up. </p><p>Koichi walks into the room. “Am I a joke to you?” </p><p>Josuke and Giono then never get rescued and die. </p><p>(You can thank Snail for this) </p><p>Bring~ Bring~ </p><p>Jotaro picks up the phone.<br/>“This is a robbery.”<br/>dun dun dun DU-<br/>Jotaro hangs up.<br/>---<br/>Out of context beta:</p><p>(added later)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Too Many Regrets to Count, Too Late to List Them All - Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jotaro is misunderstood</p><p>Day 28, Prompts 8: Where did everybody go? , Don’t say goodbye, Abandoned, Isolation</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahahahaha... Ahahahahaha... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA<br/>Enjoy :3 </p><p>Amazing beta Snail: FindingFamiliar</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jotaro is in the neighborhood, and luckily, the rain seems to have stopped. He’s still soaked, but the wind dried him a little bit while he made his way here. Now, all he has to do is look for Josuke and Giorno.  </p><p> </p><p>He starts to make his way to the cliffs. Specifically where the cliffs level out and meet the sea towards the end of the neighborhood. At one of the houses near that area, there seems to be some tourists hanging around. Maybe they’ve seen something suspicious? </p><p> </p><p>As Jotaro approaches the tourists, he begins to realize that  they weren’t what he had initially thought they were.</p><p> </p><p>Mainly, because, Josuke and Giorno could be seen, either mostly inside the ground or ocean. </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro runs as fast as he can until he makes it to where the struggling Joestars are. However, he’s met by two others, keeping guard.</p><p> </p><p>That’s when Jotaro gets a closer look at his family: They’re about to <em> die </em>. And... he can only save one... </p><p> </p><p>No. He isn’t going to choose. He’s going to save <em> both </em> of them, even if it means his own life as a cost.  </p><p> </p><p>After quickly analyzing the scene, he knows what he needs to do. It has to be perfect, because if it’s not... </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro takes a step towards Giorno; he’s closer to him than Josuke is, even if it’s just by a few centimeters. </p><p> </p><p>He then stops time and sends Star Platinum Josuke’s way. He runs to Giorno and gets him out of the Ocean. There’s a little resistance, but it’s easy enough to pull him out.  </p><p> </p><p>He looks over at Josuke, and dread fills his stomach. Was Jotaro too late? Did Josuke really die? </p><p> </p><p>Star senses Jotaro’s worries but assures him that the boy is fine, just unconscious. Jotaro sighs and he gets away from the two bodyguards, beckoning his stand to do the same. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Time resumes and suddenly, Josuke and Giorno are no longer in the female’s and male’s sights. They both turn to the older Joestar, eyes going wide in realization of what just happened. </p><p> </p><p>The female tries to lunge at Jotaro, but is stopped by a punch straight to the face by Star Platinum. The stand had let Josuke lean on Jotaro while the man steadied the child just moments earlier.  </p><p> </p><p>Now with the young Joestars safe, Jotaro gets a good look at the captors. The first one, the one who had jumped at him, was a seemingly young female adult with green hair and red cherry earrings. Jotaro decides to name her Cherry (he doesn’t think about how those earrings remind him of a certain someone). The other person, an older male adult, looks familiar. Maybe he was from one of the time loops...? </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, briefly. He got shanked, right? Jotaro will call him Veil. Still, he can’t put his finger on why the man looks so familiar... even beyond the time loop stuff... </p><p> </p><p><em> The outfit looks familiar too, maybe it’s that...? </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em>Hey!” Jotaro barks. “Why did you kidnap them?” </p><p> </p><p>Any fight that may have been in Cherry and Veil leave the instant they lay eyes on Jotaro. They have no response to Jotaro’s answer, mainly because they’re in too much fear. </p><p> </p><p>“Answer me.” </p><p> </p><p>Veil smiles. “We didn’t.” </p><p> </p><p>Star Platinum picks Veil up by the collar of his shirt. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t play games with me, Veil.” </p><p> </p><p>“V-veil...?” Veil manages to choke out. “That’s not my-” </p><p> </p><p>Star slams Tyr to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care what your damn name is, answer my question.” </p><p> </p><p>“W-we didn’t do it we-” Veil coughs. “We’re only- only following o-or-” another cough, but there’s not much more air coming in or going out of his body at this point. “Orders... Th-they left us to watch over the vic...” Veil closes his eyes as he passes out from Oxygen loss. So, they were just minions. No matter, as long as the original captors aren’t here, Jotaro can take the boys to safety. He can deal with the others. </p><p> </p><p>When Jotaro turns around to leave, Cherry gets up and shouts. “H-hey! Where do you think you’re going!” </p><p> </p><p>One look from Jotaro is all it takes for her to back down. </p><p> </p><p>Once he gets to the street, Jotaro decides to call Tomoko. He won’t be able to walk all the way back to the hotel, and Tomoko should know that Josuke is safe. </p><p> </p><p>It’s at this time that Jotaro notices that Giorno’s also fallen unconscious. He lets Giorno lean on Star while he makes his call. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” Jotaro can hear the loss of pep in her voice. She must be worried sick about her son, and who would blame her? </p><p> </p><p>“It’s Jotaro.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jotaro!? Did you find Josuke? Is he safe? What is going on-”</p><p> </p><p>“I have Josuke. He’s unconscious, but he looks fine.” </p><p> </p><p>There’s a sigh of relief on the other side of the phone. “Thank you so much, for everything. I’ll make sure Josuke repays you for this.” </p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t need to do anything, he never asked to be kidnapped.” </p><p> </p><p>There’s a slight chuckle on the other side of the line. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Do you need help?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” </p><p> </p><p>“Would you like help in getting Josuke and your other family member back?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, the car got broken during the earthquake earlier. A tree fell on it and I barely escaped, but I can’t use it anymore.” </p><p> </p><p>“I figured. We haven’t had one in a while, I’m sorry about your car. Do you know where you are?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I’m at th....” </p><p>--- </p><p>While waiting for Tomoko, Giorno and Josuke start to wake up,with Giorno being the first to open his. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh... I-” Giorno rubs his eyes and then he sees Jotaro carrying him in his arms. He stands up quickly but almost loses his balance if it weren’t for a hand supporting him. A slight blush of embarrassment crossing Giorno’s cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry I-” </p><p> </p><p>“You ok? You almost drowned back there.” </p><p> </p><p>“I...” Giorno looks around and sees Josuke in Star Platinum’s arms. The memories came back to him. “You saved both of us...” </p><p> </p><p>Josuke starts to stir awake and Star sets the boy on the ground softly, not wanting to have a repeat of what happened just a few minutes ago.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh... where am I...?” Josuke rubs his head as he slowly opens his eyes. He’s met by Jotaro’s and Giorno’s concerned faces. </p><p> </p><p>“Giorno? J-Jotaro?” </p><p> </p><p><em> But... Didn't I die...?” </em> </p><p> </p><p>“How am I...?” </p><p> </p><p>“Jotaro saved us both. You’re ok now.” </p><p> </p><p>“I...” </p><p> </p><p>That’s right! Jotaro... almost let him die... </p><p> </p><p>"Wh-what the hell... Jotaro?" </p><p> </p><p>This was not what Jotaro had expected to hear when Josuke first woke up. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>"Y-you went after Giorno first..." </p><p> </p><p>“What do you-” Oh right, he saved Giorno first before saving Josuke. What was wrong about that? It was the only way they were going to survive. </p><p> </p><p>"I-i saw you... Run towards Giorno... And you didn't even... Even notice..." </p><p> </p><p>Josuke's words are becoming more slurred and sluggish. That's when Jotaro sees it, Josuke's bleeding head. How had he missed it? Something must have cut him when he was being dragged into the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry but-” </p><p> </p><p>"I-... I...." Josuke started to wobble. Giorno quickly gets the almost-unconscious teen and use his surroundings to heal the head wound. "You almost let me die..." </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro's eyes widen "Hey, hold on a moment-" </p><p> </p><p>"Don't even try it... I should've known really... Of course, you would go after him, not the person you've known for a lot longer and the one with a bleeding head..." </p><p> </p><p>"Josuke-" </p><p> </p><p>"And to think... You only went after Giorno first because of his stand..." </p><p> </p><p>"Josuke!-" </p><p> </p><p>"I mean... Think about it. Sure, my stand can heal, but so can his. He also has Requiem. You’ve talked about it before, and it seemed like you really liked it... Why else would you go after Giorno first? And if that's why... Do you only like Giorno for his stand?" </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro goes wide eyed. Did Josuke really think that lowly of him?  </p><p> </p><p>"What are you-" </p><p> </p><p>Giorno cut him off this time </p><p> </p><p>"It can't be true... Can it? </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro turns to Giorno "It's not-" </p><p> </p><p>"But it seems to be the only reason for it...” </p><p> </p><p>"Would you-" </p><p> </p><p>"Think about it, Jotaro barely knows me yet he saved <em> me </em> first. While normally I should be happy, maybe he did it for some other reason." </p><p> </p><p>"I did it because-" </p><p> </p><p>"You like me only for my stand, don't you?" </p><p> </p><p>"Wh-" </p><p> </p><p>"That has to be it. You didn't want to lose the person with the requiem stand, even if it meant that Josuke had to die." </p><p> </p><p>"That’s not-!" </p><p> </p><p>Crazy Diamond punches Jotaro in the face. </p><p> </p><p>“You bastard...” </p><p> </p><p>“Josuke let me-” </p><p> </p><p>"Kotetsu and Barnaby wouldn’t have done that. I don’t know how you got so close to the two, especially Kotetsu, considering the short time we spent with them, but they wouldn’t be happy with you. They’re heroes, they wouldn’t have chosen Giorno just because of his requiem stand, they would’ve saved both of us!” </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro wanted so badly to knock some sense into the kid, even more so because he used Kotetsu and Barnaby against him.  </p><p> </p><p>Being in the time loop allowed him to get to know the two better, and they were some of the only few people he could actually “click” with. Maybe they <em> would </em> be disappointed in him...  </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve heard enough from you. Don’t ever talk to me again. I guess Cherry <em> was </em> right, you never liked me at all.” </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro takes in a silent shuttered breath. He doesn’t want to admit how much that sentence hurts him. </p><p> </p><p>As if prompted by the universe, Tomoko drives up at that very moment. </p><p> </p><p>Josuke looks over to Giorno. “Come on. Our ride is here.” </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro doesn’t even bother to look at the car that pulled up. Instead, he pulls his hat down. </p><p> </p><p>Once Josuke and Giorno get in, Tomoko calls out to Jotaro through the driver’s window. “Are you... coming?” </p><p> </p><p>“No.” </p><p> </p><p>“You sure?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I just... need a walk. I’ll make it back fine on my own.” </p><p> </p><p>“But you’re soaking!” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s... fine. Just, make sure they get some rest.” </p><p> </p><p>“If you say so....” </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro watches as the car pulls away. The hotel is a couple of miles away. </p><p> </p><p>Did he really do something wrong? </p><p> </p><p>Maybe Josuke was right to be mad at him... </p><p> </p><p>No, Jotaro <em> saved </em> them. Josuke probably just needs some time to cool down after being <em> kidnapped </em>. He’ll call the boy in the morning. But right now... </p><p> </p><p>He needs to start walking. </p><p>--- </p><p>“What was that about? I don’t think <em> anyone </em>would want to walk a few miles after just having been walking in pouring rain...” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, mom.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we just got into an argument.” </p><p> </p><p>Tomoko slams on the breaks. </p><p> </p><p>“And that’s a valid reason to make your nephew walk all the way to his hotel??? He saved you! For god’s sake, Josuke, you apologize to that man right now!” </p><p> </p><p>“No, mom you don’t understand-” </p><p> </p><p>“What <em> I </em> understand is that you were <em> kidnapped </em> and Jotaro went out of his way to save you, and had to deal with his car being destroyed because of a small earthquake and then getting soaked in the rain when he had to walk the rest of the way here! And look at you! You’re fine!” </p><p> </p><p>“But that’s not all of it! And look!” </p><p> </p><p>Josuke holds his hand out towards Giorno. The boy has his eyes closed and his hands are up against his head. It’s obvious that he needs rest. </p><p> </p><p>Tomoko angrily looks at Josuke before giving in. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re having a long talk when we get home.” </p><p> </p><p>She starts driving again and they head to the Higashikata household. When she tries to scold Josuke, he doesn’t listen, and so he goes up to sleep, Giorno in the guest bedroom next to his. </p><p> </p><p><em> She’ll never understand... She doesn’t know about stands, what Jotaro did... </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> There’s something you’re not telling me, and I </em> <b> <em>will</em> </b> <em> get to the bottom of it. You’re not out of the waters yet, Josuke. </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> There’s something more to this... isn’t there? Maybe the gang will know. Bucciarati has experience with this stuff, right? I’ll figure it out, hopefully when it’s not too late. </em> </p><p><em> --- </em> </p><p>The sun is setting by the time Jotaro reaches the hotel. Must’ve been a lot further away than he thought... </p><p> </p><p>As soon as he gets to the hotel, he calls Joseph. He’s the only one that would know what to do in this situation. </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro dials the old man’s number, but he’s not picking up. Strange, because he will almost <em> always </em> answer, especially if it’s from Jotaro. Maybe something happened to him too... </p><p> </p><p>It’d be really messed up for Jotaro to have saved Josuke and Giorno only to have his grandfather die on him while he was out... </p><p> </p><p>Luckily, on the second call and a few rings later, Joseph picks up. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” </p><p> </p><p>“Jiji.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh... Jotaro...” </p><p> </p><p>“Can I ask for help with something?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Jotaro, but I can’t. At least, not for you.” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>“Josuke called me and told me what you did. I thought you were better than that...” </p><p> </p><p>“Jiji wait-” </p><p> </p><p>“Bye, Jotaro.” And the phone hangs up. </p><p> </p><p>His grandfather is now against him. Josuke’s probably already told his friends about this too. </p><p> </p><p>He’ll have a lot of talking to do tomorrow. </p><hr/><p>It’s been 10 days. It is now October 13th and nothing has changed. Jotaro is still seen as the monster who chooses people over power, not family.  </p><p> </p><p>The past 10 days have been hard. Josuke wouldn’t listen, Giorno wouldn’t answer him at all, and everyone’s been turning on him, refusing to hear out any explanation he had for why he saved the two the way he did.<br/><br/>He couldn’t understand it. Both lives were saved that day, so why did it matter so much as to who he had chosen first? It was either that or lose one or even both of them. Why couldn’t they see that?</p><p> </p><p>Giorno’s friends even called him telling him to never get into contact with Giorno ever again.  </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Jotaro would walk down the street and see one of Josuke’s friends. He would give them a small wave, but they would pay no mind. Jotaro was never much of a talker to begin with, but the smallest of interactions were something he actually had begun to look forward to. Now, it seems he’ll have to go without them.</p><p> </p><p>On top of all that, Joseph continued to ignore him, not answering any of his calls.  </p><p> </p><p>It shouldn’t hurt, shouldn’t anger him, pain him to his very core. But it does. Everyone’s he ever cared about now hates him <strike> or is dead. </strike></p><p> </p><p>He’s tried to go visit Josuke and Giorno, make amends, explain himself one last time, but they would never answer.  </p><p> </p><p>Josuke’s birthday is in a few days... </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he can get something for him? Even if Josuke hates him, the boy should still get a gift. It could be the first step to rebuilding the bridge he unknowingly burnt down.  </p><p> </p><p>Man, there has to be a better way than drinking to deal with emotional problems...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I like to put good/bad ending in my drafts, but today, it’s a band ending<br/>The ages are not counterpart to everyone’s real life ages, just in case there was some confusion. </p><p>Out of context beta: (to be added later)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Too Many Regrets to Count, Too Late to List Them All - Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jotaro has a Nightmare</p><p>Day 29, Alt prompt 10: Nightmares</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Attention!! There are mentions of suicide in this fic, but no actual actions! While it’s a small part of the story, please be careful! This chapter is all about Jotaro and his self-loathing.  </p><p>Bacon and Ruby saved me here, thank you both so much for the prompt ideas!!! </p><p>Beta Soup FindingFamiliar :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>October 14</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span>, 1pm. Jotaro hasn’t gotten out of bed yet. What’s the point, anyways? He </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> work on his thesis, but that would require going outside to look at the starfish, and he didn’t want to risk running into anyone.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Being alone really suckes, especially if it’s your family that casts you out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josuke’s birthday is in a few days, maybe he should just get out of the hotel and find a gift. It would be good for his health </span>
  <em>
    <span>but who would care about that? Not him, and certainly no one else</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro gets out of the bed and puts on this jacket &amp; hat. Once he secures his wallet, he leaves. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He does his best to stay away from people, more than usual, to avoid the judgemental looks he gets. Once making it to the store, he looks around and spots what he came here for.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, Josuke would talk to Jotaro about the games he would play, and almost every time, he would bring up this limited-edition game  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Special edition Pokemon Crystal.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He used to complain how every game store always seemed to be out of stock when it came to that game. There was one time when they were walking that Josuke had spotted a store, and when they entered, the game was still available for purchase. They boy got so excited but then he realized that he didn’t have enough money on him. Jotaro was thinking of buying it, but he didn’t have any money on him either. So, they left empty handed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro smiles at the memory, but it soon fades when he remembers that he’s not going to get to have any more moments like that with Josuke again. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He buys the game. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro returns home and looks around for the box he brought with him to Morioh. The reason he came here in the first place </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Josuke’s birthday.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He grabs the box and wrapping paper and starts to prepare the gift. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He finishes wrapping it 5 minutes later, and then he sits on the bed. He’s so tired... </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This isn’t like him, he shouldn’t be tired after doing something for 10 minutes other than wallow in self guilt, but he is. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Another nap would be nice... </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro falls asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>---- </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He wakes up on a street. A (finding)familiar one at that.... </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The rain is pouring hard, and next to him are two people. One short with spiky hair, and the other tall with green hair. Koichi and Rohan... </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Was it just him or did his ears feel different...? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, there’s a scream in the distance. Was that... Josuke...? No, it couldn’t be... </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong, Jotaro?” Koichi speaks up. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No... It’s nothing, the rain just sounded like Josuke.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so that’s why you didn’t come help me in my cries of need.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro spins around to find an injured Josuke looking at him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard me, yet you never bothered to come check on me! You knew what was at stake on this day and you never even gave me a glancing thought until it was too late!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Josuke-” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No! You’re a traitor to me, my friends, </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> friends, which if I’m being honest, are probably dead because you were too busy with something ‘important’. Not to mention </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> family, you’re no longer part of the family, considering how you’ve betrayed us all.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro takes a step back. His breathing is hitched. With every word Josuke said, each sentence, was a knife cutting deeper and deeper into his heart. What kind of </span>
  <strike>
    <span>family member</span>
  </strike>
  <span> person was he if he couldn’t save someone he thought may have been hurt? He really was a traitor to everyone. He couldn’t save his friends, who knows where Polnareff is, Joseph almost died because he was too weak to move in the stopped time </span>
  <em>
    <span>while he saw knives being thrown as his grandfather</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Aya and Shigetchi were dead because Josuke didn’t think Jotaro would get involved in something not involving stands, which he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> about, and now Josuke was on the cusp of death because he couldn’t hear properly! Why did he shoot that gun at his head! He should’ve just gone with his mother! </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>Star Platinum shouldn’t have grabbed the bullet</span>
    
  </strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You choosing Giorno over me was not the first time you betrayed me, and I doubt it’ll be the last... </span>
  <em>
    <span>if I ever forgive you enough for you to betray me.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And like that, the world around him starts to crumble, and suddenly, he’s sitting up on his bed rubbing his head. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, a memory plays back, as if on command by someone else. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m... sorry, Josuke.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry? What for?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t save you; I </span>
  </em>
  <span>knew</span>
  <em>
    <span> something was going on, I’m sure I heard you cry out but-….”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jotaro pauses.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“When I was young, I shot a bullet at my head to prove Star Platinum existed.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Josuke goes wide-eyed. “You... what?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I survived, hence why I’m here talking to you now, but my hearing was never the same. I know it’s not an excuse-- I should’ve gone to help you... but I didn’t. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> let you get injured this badly and you can’t heal yourself.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It wasn’t your fault.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jotaro looks up.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know you, you always have a reason for everything, so don’t blame yourself because of a bad ear. Plus, it wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>you</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> who tried to kill me, it was </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Kira</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
  <em>
    <span> That bastard did this to me, not you.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Josuke I-”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop taking the blame for everything Jotaro, not everything is in your control. Just like me, here.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Josuke summons Crazy Diamond, and while Jotaro sends Star Platinum out to stop the stand from doing anything, Crazy D already has its hand on Jotaro’s ear. Suddenly, a lot of noises are clearer now-</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The memory ends. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a voice that has started to take a liking to Jotaro, and this is one of the moments it speaks up. “He loves you; he really does, he just doesn’t understand.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one at fault here. This was never the first time I betrayed Josuke and I doubt it’s the second.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you never listen to me?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s what I deserve! What goes around is supposed to come around, so this is what I get for distancing myself from everyone!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The voice doesn’t come back. Instead, Jotaro is left sitting on his bed all alone, choosing to believe his nightmare over his memories. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pokemon Diamond and Platinum came out in 2007. Do you realize how sad that duo is for me in context of this fic?????? </p><p>Hahahahaha :_) </p><p>Me :handshake: you <br/>Being made sad because of my writing. </p><p>Out of context Beta: <br/>(added later)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Too Many Regrets to Count, Too Late to List Them All - Part 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jotaro goes missing</p><p>Day 30, Prompts 30: Now where did that come from? , Wound reveal, Ignoring an Injury</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HERE WE GO!!! GET READY BECAUSE THIS HAS BEEN WHAT I’VE BEEN WAITING TO WRITE FOR 2 MONTHS NOW </p><p>Beta Snail FindingFamiliar</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Josuke’s birthday has come and passed. Every attempt to give him his present has been futile. Nobody will be at a 3</span>
  <span>rd</span>
  <span> party to help get him his present to him, either. So, here lies a present, sitting on Jotaro’s desk, that will not budge and hasn’t changed owners for the last 16 days. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Halloween’s almost here, Jotaro lamented. He wonders what everyone plans to do.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Josuke first heard that Jotaro was coming to Morioh for his birthday, he had mentioned to Jotaro that he hoped the older man would stay long enough for Halloween so that Josuke could force Jotaro to come with him and his friends. Jotaro was looking forward to it, if he was being honest, but now? He doubts Josuke will even attempt to invite him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro gets up from the desk he’s sitting at and walks out of his hotel room to get some coffee. He forgoes the coat and hat, like he’s done so many times before. Those pieces of clothing are his legacy, his life, his thing. Jotaro doesn’t want them to be associated with a traitor. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>On his way to the coffee shop, he overhears strange chatter. Normally, Jotaro wouldn’t pay any mind to the conversations of strangers, but this one caught his attention. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow, here, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we can’t step out, but I know how to get them in here.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not use </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cherry</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tyr</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because they’ll recognize them! It’ll be a lot easier if we do it ourselves.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a point, but what about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kujo</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please! Do you know what happened when </span>
  <em>
    <span>Higashikata</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Giovanna</span>
  </em>
  <span> were rescued?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Axel! It’s simple!! They hate him down to his very core, so I doubt he’ll do anything this time around.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, really?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Higashikata</span>
  </em>
  <span> mistook </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kujo</span>
  </em>
  <span> saving Giorno first as betrayal, not strategy. They’re such idiots!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re kidding...” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s amazing...” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come now, we must get prepared.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“10, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“10am spooky day, perfect isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot how much I love Halloween... I wish it was more celebrated.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes yes, me too. Now, come!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The strangers in question are located in an alleyway, and once their conversation ends, they run down it until they’re out of sight. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro is frozen. He recognizes the male voice... That's who called him about the ransom, but the female... </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>More so, they said ‘Cherry’ and ‘Tyr’. Those were... the bodyguards of Josuke and Giorno. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They’re going to kidnap and go to kill them again... this time for good. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Not on Jotaro’s watch. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Jotaro heads straight back to the hotel to get everything, including himself, ready. There’s no way he can betray his family again... he won’t make the same mistake twice. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He refuses to hurt his family anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>If that means dying in their place, so be it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He decides to go out searching for more clues to see where they plan on keeping the Joestars and all the other details of their attack. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>From what he can gather, it’s going to be at an abandoned warehouse at the edges of town. First, they’ll take the two into the ally he passed earlier,  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then, somehow, they’ll apprehend them, most likely inhibit the use of their stands, so that they can transport the boys the warehouse they mentioned earlier</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It seems to be a simple and effective plan, but Jotaro is going to put a wrench right through it</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He returns to the hotel one last time to sleep, tomorrow’s the day.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He refuses to fail again. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When he reaches his room, he grabs a piece of paper.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if something goes wrong, somebody will come look for him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>worry about him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What a funny joke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So... why does he write the letter anyway? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once he finishes writing the letter, he places Josuke’s gift next to it. Hopefully his uncle will see it one day. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He goes to sleep, </span>
  <strike>
    <span>not</span>
  </strike>
  <span> prepared for the next day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro wakes up at 9am. It’s later than he wants to have woken up, but it’ll work. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He puts on his coat and hat again. If he is going to make amends, this was the beginning </span>
  <span>of the end.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He walks over to the letter, checking to make sure everything that needs to be written was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s boring, Jotaro admits, to just lean on a brick wall for 45 minutes, but it’ll be worth it. 5 more minutes and he can finally put a rest to his mislabeled betrayal.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>However, once it reaches 10am, he finds himself in a lot more trouble than he bargained for. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He spots the two kidnappers, but when he goes to confront them, they only smile. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The female grabs his right arm, and Jotaro tries to shake it off, but she’s surprisingly strong.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like that time Kakyoin possessed the nurse...</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro summons Star Platinum to help shake her off, but when he does, there’s a sharp pain in this left side. Ignoring it, he continues his struggle with the kidnappers putting up a good fight. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>However,it’s hard for Jotaro to defeat them, ashis head starts to get dizzy. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The pain from his side resurfaces again and he grasps his side, jerking his head downward to see a surprising sight.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There’s four holes and there’s barely any color in that area of skin, blood dripping down his side as it slowly stains his clothes crimson.. When he looks back up at the kidnappers, they both intentionally or not show off their sharp, white fangs. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>He was fighting </span><em><span>vampires.</span></em> <em><span>God damned vampires.</span></em><span> And he just had his blood sucked dry. </span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could even react, let alone call out for any kind of aid, Jotaro faints. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He signs the letter off "</span>
  </em>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>Jotaro</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
  <em>
    <span> Kujo, October 31st." He put down Jotaro, but he knows no one will ever bother to call him that again. Maybe though, they'll at least use honorifics... </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That paper sits on his desk for 3 months, untouched. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Notes: He put a wrench in their plans, alright. They just saw it as an opportunity to take said wrench and knock him out with it. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>He put a wrench in their plans, alright. They just saw it as an opportunity to take said wrench and knock him out with it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Too Many Regrets to Count, Too Late to List Them All - Part 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jotaro Unalives</p><p>Day 31, Prompts 31 - Today’s Special: Left For Dead</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Technically it’s October 31st in California, so I count this as a win.</p><p>Beta Snail FindingFamiliar</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jotaro slowly comes to, only to be met with darkness and the soft hums of an engine running below. As his eyes finally adjust, a sudden bump in the road causes the vehicle he is in to jump, tossing him around in the back where his captors left him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, I’ve been taken prisoner this time. At least the kids are safe, for the moment...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vehicle, some kind of van, comes to an abrupt stop. Jotaro’s head collides with the back wall of the van’s storage container, adding onto the already forming headache the man was experiencing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once regaining his balance, Jotaro searches around in the dark to find a handle- any kind- just to escape this damn prison. The fools didn’t think to restrain him, banking on the lack of blood in his system to keep him pinned down. But he was a Joestar, and his resolve will see him through this, blood be damned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a minute of restless searching, Jotaro manages to latch onto something, pulling it down the instant he wraps his fingers around it, giving the handle a shove as what he assumed was the back door to his prison gave way to the outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bright light of the midday sun flooded into the vehicle, temporarily blinding Jotaro as he stumbled out of the van’s back door. His eyes take a minute to adjust for the second time, but as soon as he can bear the light, his eyes start to wander off in search for an escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing Jotaro spots is a payphone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fumbles around in his pockets and finds change. He knows who he can call, but will they pick up? Maybe since it's a public phone and... Maybe he can explain... Maybe this can all be over with and he can have his friends and family back...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's stupid to hope, but he does it anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jotaro dials Josuke's numb</span>
  <span>er.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone out there is listening and Josuke picks up. He's so happy to hear that Josuke is doing all right, his demeanor and tone has changed from harsh and angry to soft and happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Josuke-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tone change doesn't last for long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did you call me. I told you not to talk to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you could just listen-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, Josuke, I'm-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goodbye, Kujo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone hangs up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God damnit. Jotaro hangs up the phone and stares at the device. Jotaro knows he lost the right to be called by his first name a while ago, even have the honorifics taken off his last name, but to hear it? That… that was damaging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why does Josuke have to be so stubborn?</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Why can’t he just take the time, just one second-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>Why did Jotaro have to be so stupid and betray them</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have long to contemplate a new plan of action as his legs began to give out, likely from the prior adrenaline boost wearing off. Using the phone as an anchor, he tried to prop himself up as he strained his muscles to stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, well. Look who tried their hardest to escape! Fun fact, the payphone doesn’t make the best hiding spot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Y...you…” Jotaro’s upper body strength doesn’t last forever and he finally falls to his knees. “What… do you want with us..-” Jotaro starts to cough into his hands, but upon retracting his palms, he notices the splotches of crimson.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… bastards…” Jotaro whispers out as he falls unconscious once more, the last thing he sees is the approaching footsteps of his enemy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been three months. For three months Jotaro has been stuck behind some crates in an abandoned warehouse. He’s tried to escape on multiple occasions, but the lack of proper amounts of blood and fluid in his system prevents him from getting very far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It all comes to a halt one day when his captors come into his little room</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, Kujo, I really thought that your friends would come to save you. Afterall, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> been missing for 3 months now, right? Huh, I guess you never were really loved in the first place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jotaro knows this, he’s always known, he’s been told time and time again by the kidnappers and himself, but hearing it multiple times doesn’t take the pain away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“However, you are no longer of use to us. It’s clear nobody's coming to rescue you, and you seem to be in a lot of pain, so we’ll put you out of your misery.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jotaro doesn’t say anything back. This has been what he’s been waiting for, right? His death will only make things better for everyone. No one’s going to miss him and it’ll be better for everyone without him in the picture. They’ve done perfectly fine for 4 months, why not just make it permanent?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any last words?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why… us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Josuke and Giorno have been my number 1 targets from the beginning, due to… personal… reasons.” The female responds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here to support Cry in whatever she does, and this has been something I’ve been looking forward to. Using your greatest enemy, the mask, to kill you? Kujo, you’re the most powerful person here, and it’s so great to finally kill you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will… they be safe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Josuke and Giorno? Killing you will be satisfying enough. We’ll respect your dying wish of keeping them alive, but only because you’re really popular within our group.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Group… huh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, the reason you suffered so much was because of Ann!” The female continues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-ann?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but that’s all I can give you. Have a peaceful death.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman and male’s arms start to freeze as they grab onto Jotaro. He feels his whole body start to get cold, and that’s when they leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For 10 minutes, he’s alone. They took his coat, but left him with his hat- the only part of him left. It’s peaking over some boxes, but the rest of his face is hidden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is it. After feeling that he had betrayed him, his family left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is now truly all alone, even in death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a wonder why he ever thought they'd come rescue him. Sure, they never would be attacked again, but they'd never know who saved them, saved them from something they'll never see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cold is becoming harsher on his body. Jotaro starts to think about why he wrote that letter in the first place. Maybe someone would find it, give it to them, or at least, someone will know of his sacrifice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who was he kidding. He deserved this, after all, he almost caused death to his family. But,</span>
  <em>
    <span> that’s not true! It was never true! </span>
  </em>
  <span>The voice in his head returns one final time, but like before, he doesn’t listen to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is his karma, and he’s content with death this way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has no concept of time anymore. Was it a few minutes? Hours? Days? Well, however long it had been, someone must've returned some of the heat to Jotaro’s body. It felt nice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He starts to see black. He feet light headed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes would be nice, but his body refuses to let him, for some reason. Eventually though, it all becomes too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jotaro feels himself close his eyes and start to collapse, but not before hearing crashing and someone calling out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"JOTARO SAN!!!!!!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A... Panicked voice? He recognized it too, right? Was it- no, couldn't be. No one would rescue him, find him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>be worried for him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, especially not this boy. Anyone else but him, the family he betrayed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small smile crosses Jotaro’s face. He won't be hurting anyone else again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then it all goes black, no words to be uttered by the man again. At least he'd no longer have to see anyone suffer anymore.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AHHHHH!!! MENTAL HEALTH IS A BITCH BUT WE’RE HERE, AND COMPLETE, AND AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH<br/>I hope you all enjoyed this fic!!! This was such a fun project to work on, and all the love towards Snail!!! They’re amazing, please please please <em> please </em> go check them out at FinsingFamiliar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I’ll see you all in December(?)!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Too Many Regrets to Count, Too Late to List Them All - The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Josuke goes on a hunt </p>
<p>Day 32, No Prompts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another Chapter??? After October is over??? You bet it is! Haha I really do just like torturing my favorite characters, huh?</p>
<p>Snail, amazing beta: FindingFamiliat</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/3XRALl9CNCnjjbCZid2L9w">Home, By Cavetown</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Holly Kujo gets up at 7am. She notices that she has yet to get any calls or text messages from Jotaro since he’s gone to Morioh. While only sending a few messages wouldn’t be strange, sending nothing was worrisome.</p>
<p>She feels as if she should’ve gone down to check on him earlier, but she didn’t want to interfere in anything her son was doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today, however, is his birthday. No way is Holly missing this day of all days. She grabs her purse and gets in her car. In a matter of moments, she is on the road.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey… Josuke?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, Koichi?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you… think we were too hard on Kujo-san?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh. That guy? Don’t use honorifics Koichi, you know he doesn’t deserve them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well… I was just thinking that maybe we looked at things the wrong way?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How would that be possible? It was clear that he would choose Giorno over me any day, all because of his requiem stand.”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“But did he ever get a chance to explain himself?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re acting just like my mother! Do you really want to defend a traitor?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean… I guess not…” Koichi puts down his fork as he looks away. Josuke and Koichi are sitting at a cafe waiting for some people to show up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Koichi’s been doing some thinking recently and he’s been really concerned for the older man. The last time he ever showed his face was on Josuke’s birthday, trying to hand him a present. Koichi thought the gesture was nice, trying to make amends with the boy, but Josuke didn’t see it that way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thing is, Koichi is pretty observant. As Josuke shut the door in Jotaro’s face, Koichi was saddened by the facial expression the older man gave. Sure, there was sadness, but also pitiful acceptance, as if Jotaro knew his relationship with his uncle would never be repaired. Koichi could also see that the man was not doing so well. His appearance was disheveled, dark bags underneath dull ocean eyes. It was a sad sight to have witnessed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On multiple occasions, Koichi would think about visiting Jotaro. Josuke and Okuyasu were against the idea, but he did get close to talking to the stand user on several occasions. But at the last minute, before knocking on the door, he backed out. The man probably hated everyone and wanted to be alone, have some space. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Little did Koichi know that a man who was working on his thesis that day heard footsteps approach and stop at his door. The man had paused, looking at it, waiting for <em> something </em> . A knock, a note, a voice-- anything at all. When the only thing that happened was footsteps leaving the door, the man gave up for the day and went to his bed. He needed everything <em> but </em> to be left alone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oi, Josuke! Koichi!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Koichi is pulled out of his thoughts when he hears a familiar voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okuyasu!” Josuke yells.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Koichi smiles and waves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll never guess who I ran into on my way here!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coming from behind Okuyasu appears a familiar female figure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No way! Holly!!” Josuke rushes up to his sister and wraps her in a tight hug which she happily   returns.“It’s good to see you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s nice to see you too, little brother!” She slightly ruffles his pompadour, but Josuke doesn’t care. “What are you doing right now?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We were just waiting for our friends to talk. Wanna join?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You bet!” Holly sits down with Josuke, Koichi, and Okuyasu and they start to catch up. Holly shows everyone her stand. She’s even able to heal a few of Josuke’s scars with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While they are talking, the rest of the gang starts to show up, including Giorno. As soon as she lays her gaze on him, she shoots out of her chair and squeezes almost all the air out of the poor boy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Giorno! I’m so glad to finally meet you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re…. Miss Holly?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes! I'm your grand-niece!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, niece.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come, sit down!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Giorno finds a seat at the table, Josuke asks Holly a question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, right! Have any of you seen Jotaro at all today? It’s his birthday!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josuke scoffs. Suddenly, the mood turns melancholy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So he really <em> has </em> been alone. Even on his birthday. Good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Holly’s face loses the usual cheer it usually holds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s a traitor and I never want to see him again.”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“What’d he do…?” Holly has never been so afraid to ask a question. Was this why Jotaro never communicated with her? What did her son do?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Giorno and I were in life-threatening danger, and when presented with the option to save me or Giorno, he chose the boy with the all powerful Requiem stand over the no-longer-family he spent months with.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But, you’re alive…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I woke up to being in Star Platinum’s arms.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Holly turns to Giorno. “Is… this true?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did he ever tell his side of the story?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re just like my mom.” Josuke pipes up. “No, but it would’ve been worthless for him to say anything. It was clear what he had done.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When was the last time you’ve seen him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think the last time we ever saw him was on Josuke’s birthday… October 16th?” Yukako states.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, he tried to give me a present but I wasn’t taking anything from <em> him </em>.” Josuke almost spat the word out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>These… Idiots…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Holly stands up, anger slowly seeping into her facial features. “You’re telling me Jotaro never got to explain himself and he’s been missing for months now????”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I mean-” Josuke starts to explain himself, but is quickly cut off by the pounding of hands on the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you ever visit him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He never visited.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure? Because I remember being told that he tried to give you a <em> birthday gift </em>. Maybe he tried to visit a few times before???”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what if he did?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did he ever call you or try to contact you??”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The last time he called was October 31st. Never heard from him since.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“HE’S BEEN MISSING FOR MONTHS??? AND YOU HAVEN’T BOTHERED TO LOOK FOR HIM. GET UP. YOU AND GIORNO. I’M CONTACTING YOUR MOTHER TO LET HER KNOW THAT YOU’RE GOING TO SEE YOUR NEPHEW AND FINALLY LET HIM EXPLAIN HIMSELF TO YOU!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josuke slightly rolls his eyes, but it’s only covering the fear he feels inside. Holly is someone you do <em> not </em> want to mess with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Holly grabs Josuke and Giorno by the arms and glares at the rest of the group. They see where Jotaro got his intimidation from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want you all to be looking for him, chances are he’s pulled something to try and regain his trust but ended up getting into trouble himself. If he’s not at the hotel, I need you to be already on the search for him, <em> got it? </em>” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all nervously look at her and nod their heads.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good, now come on.” She drags Giorno and Josuke with her to the hotel. Holly can’t believe this! All this time, Jotaro <em> hasn’t </em> been ignoring her. He never would, it wasn’t like him! Why didn’t she put it together sooner!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> If you did get yourself in trouble, please still be ok. Momma wants to see you on your birthday… </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once arriving at the hotel, they find and enter Jotaro’s room. Holly knows Jotaro wouldn’t leave anywhere without having a secret spot to hide a key, even when it comes to hotel rooms. Using her stand, Holly manages to find her son’s key, and opens the door. She pushes the younger boys into the room and they all start searching for something-- anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Immediately, something catches Josuke’s eye. There seems to be a letter and his gift placed neatly on one of the desks. He walks over to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Why’d she have to drag me here? There’s nothing that will change my mind about him, so there’s no point in this </em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josuke reaches the letter and opens it. He does so recklessly tearing apart the envelope; why should he care enough to read some stupid letter by 'him'?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Damnit Holly, I’m only doing this for you. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He begins to read the letter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josuke’s hands start to shake. Tears start to well up in his eyes, and they drip on the forgotten piece of paper towards the end. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Giorno’s and Holly’s attentions are drawn to the boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's only when Josuke sees the signature, with 'Jotaro' crossed out and the date being October 31st does he let out a scream and run out of the building, not caring who was in the way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was February 2nd. He may have just killed his family who had only wanted to protect them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It has been two days since finding Jotaro’s letter. Josuke is broken up and refuses to speak to anyone, locking himself in his room instead. The memory of February constantly replays in his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> As soon as Josuke had run out of the hotel room screaming, Holly and Giorno quickly followed suit.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The running boy was heading towards the outside skirt of town, using his stand to propel him as fast as possible. They all stopped when Josuke reached an abandoned warehouse. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> After pausing for a moment, the pompadour teen-- now adult, rushed inside the building. At first, there seemed to be nothing there, but Giorno’s eye spotted something. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Josuke, look.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The siblings turned to look at where Giorno was pointing at. There was a door hidden by a few boxes, but still visible. When approaching said door, somebody called out. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Oh look! They actually came! Three months later, that is.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “YOU!” Josuke turned around and found two people staring at him. One was a female, with purple and black hair, a crescent moon tattoo on their cheek. The other was male, dark, short red hair covering brown eyes. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Came here for the nephew you abandoned? Too bad, you </em> <b> <em>just </em> </b> <em> missed him. He’s </em> <b> <em>dying</em> </b> <em> to meet you right now, but it looks like you won’t be able to see him again.” The woman said with a sly smirk. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Really, if you had come </em> <b> <em>any</em> </b> <em> earlier, he would be fine. In the end, we wanted you two, but we took his sacrifice as payment enough. You’re no longer needed, but since the boss </em> <b> <em>did </em> </b> <em> originally want you, having the last 3 Joestars dead would be amazing.” The male had added, while looking at Josuke and Giorno. He turned to Holly. “What, do you want your son back? Too bad, maybe Jotaro shouldn’t have saved the two with terrible hair choices.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> The woman glanced over to the male with a </em> <b> <em>very</em> </b> <em> concerned expression on her face.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “You shouldn’t have said that…” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “YOU…. BASTARDS!!!!” Josuke ran up to the two and started beating them bloody. The male was first, having his body eventually match his hair color. When Josuke stared at the female, he remembered her name. “Cry, right? You’re the only one going to be crying tonight.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Cry did her best to summon her stand, but all attempts were rendered futile as Josuke started to beat her up. Suddenly, however, there was a stabbing sensation in his arms. He looked down. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Wh-What…?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Vampirism. Looks like today I’ll accomplish what I meant to 4 months ago!” Cry pushes herself up from the ground and starts slowly sucking the blood out of Josuke’s arms. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> She doesn’t get very far into it when she's pushed to the ground, the sensation of life agonizing her undead body. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "Never... touch my nephews... again..." Giorno declares, looking exhausted. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "Giorno?" </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "It took a lot of energy... to put so much life into her... but she should be gone now..." </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Josuke turned over to look at where he had last seen his attacker, only to find that she had been turned to dust. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "Thanks for that. What about the other? Was he a vampire too?" Josuke asked while being hoisted up to his feet by Giorno. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "Holly took care of that." Josuke turned to face his sister to find her stand wrapped around the man's body that was slowly turning to ash. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "Axel... his name was Axel..." Josuke remembered. "How'd you finish him off?" </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Holly smiled at her brother. "When a vampire has been tormenting your family for 100 years, you learn how to spot one. I could immediately tell that this man was one of them, so as soon as you went to deal with... Cry... I ran up to his body and sped up the decaying process, inhibiting him from healing his body." </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “That’s… such a cool stand.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Thanks. Now come on.” Her tone became serious again. “We need to find my son..” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Josuke gritted his teeth. Damnit, why was he so stupid! If he had actually listened to Jotaro when he first tried to explain himself, none of this would’ve happened! Now the man might be dead!  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Josuke suddenly remembered the door behind the boxes. He ran to it and shoved it open. The sight in front of him was quite… Horrifying. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> On the side wall of the room, there were a lot of boxes. Just above one, a white hat was seen barely popping over it. As soon as Josuke laid eyes on it, the hat tilted downwards. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Josuke sprinted towards the hat, calling out who was under it. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “JOTARO-SAN!!!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The hat fell completely. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Josuke pushed the boxes to the side and finally laid eyes on a sight he never had wanted to see again… until 30 minutes ago. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Jotaro’s eyes were closed, and upon touching the man, he reeled back due to how cold he was. Josuke immediately summoned Crazy Diamond and did his best to heal him. While the bruises that had flowered on Jotaro’s skin and the purple it was turning from the probable-hypothermia was going away, Jotaro never showed any sign of waking up. It was only when Holly kneeled down next to Josuke to look at her son did he check for any life. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Holly and Josuke broke down that day, all Giorno could do was sit in shock not knowing what to do. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josuke stays locked up in his room, not being able to bear looking at anyone, let alone Holly who so desperately wants to talk to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He holds onto Jotaro’s letter, for some reason. Though, he can never bring himself to read it a second time. It hurt too much, even if they were his nephew’s last words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was nothing that could bring him back, so what did it matter to read them again?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The 31 year old man had died on his birthday…<em> his birthday! </em> They never even bothered to check up on him <em> once </em> . Jotaro considered himself to no longer be family, with the help of Josuke’s persistence on the matter. Turns out <em> Josuke </em> was no longer family, no matter how many times Jotaro said he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jotaro thought Josuke would finally be happy again, he probably beat himself up about it too! He thought it was best that he…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Died…. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jotaro… <em> was </em> smiling when Josuke found him…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why… <em> GODDAMNIT WHY HIM! </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josuke is brought out of his thoughts by a knock at his door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stays silent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Josuke?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh… Holly. Why wouldn’t she leave him alone? She should hate him, he killed her son!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look… I know you’re probably hating yourself for this-- please don’t. You won’t respond to me but… could you at least take the present he left you? It’s one of the last things you can do to honor him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damn, Holly knows how to make him listen to her. The last sentence makes Josuke get up and open the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seems as if Holly’s been crying too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josuke takes the present and closes his door. The present is placed down next to the letter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After staring into space for who knows how long, Josuke decides to read the letter again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What was there to break if everything was already broken?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> To whoever finds this note: </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Chances are I’m dead, or at least dying.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I’ve been labeled as a family traitor, and while I resented that title for a while, I learned that I had been wearing that for a lot longer than I thought. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Please, if you could, hand this to Josuke Higashikata or Giorno Giovanna. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Josuke or Giorno, if you are reading this, I’m sorry. My original thought process was that Giorno was closer, just by a few centimeters. If I could go after him and send Star after Josuke, both of you would be saved. Really, I probably was being biased towards Giorno. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Requiem is a powerful stand, and it’s in incredibly capable hands. Originally, I thought time stop was the most powerful ability. Sometimes though, I wished I had Requiem instead. That way, I wouldn’t share a power with my archenemy.. Maybe I wouldn’t have failed my friends, if they would even let me call them that. I betrayed them like I did you guys. I don’t know why you bothered to love me in the first place. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I did my best to make up to you two, but I know the attempts were worthless. However, yesterday, I overheard two people talking about kidnapping you two again. Maybe this is how I pay you back. If I can stop them- well, you won’t know anyways. Either way, you’ll be safe. If I die protecting you, at least it’ll be the best of both worlds. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Josuke, please open your present. I know you’ve been wanting it for a while. I would’ve bought it earlier when you saw it in the store for once, but I didn’t have money on my person either. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Move on, </em> <em> don’t miss me </em> <em> though, <strike>I doubt you would anyways.</strike> </em></p>
<p><strike> <em> Jotaro </em> </strike> <em> Kujo, October 31st </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silent tears stream down Josuke’s face as he turns to face the small box on his desk. With shaky hands, Josuke grabs the present and slowly opens it. His eyes widen with surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s Pokemon Crystal… Jotaro….. Remembered that day….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josuke can’t even remember Jotaro’s favorite color but Jotaro remembered this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He clutched the gift like a lifeline, it’s the only memory of his nephew that he has left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AHAHAHAHAHA GET REKT I DIDN’T HAVE THIS ONE PLANNED AHEAD VERY FAR SO NOT ONLY DID I MAKE YOU SAD, I MADE MYSELF SAD!!! I NEVER BECAME FULLY IMMUNE TO THIS CHAPTER’S IDEA HAHAHAHAhahahahaha...ha…..ha……..ah…<br/><em> proceeds to cry </em></p>
<p>Nyeheheehehe I had to do it to you i’m not sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Too Many Regrets to Count, Too Late to List Them All - My Hands Slipped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jotaro w̶̧̢͘͟͢͝͡͞a̸̸̧̨̨̕͡͝k̴̕͡͏̧͘͝͝e̷̕͜҉̶̶͡͠s̷̵̡̡̧̧̧̛̕ ͏̴̸̢̛̕͟͞u̶̡̧͜͟͡͞p̴̴̸̢̕͜͡͝͠</p><p>Day 33, No Prompts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em> shrugs </em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It has been 31 days. He fell into a coma on his birthday, cause unknown, and he has been asleep for without any sign of waking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josuke goes to visit him every day, so does Joseph and Holly. Koichi and Okuyasu were frequent visitors, even Rohan comes a lot. Giorno is also in town, but it was to celebrate Jotaro’s birthday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had a surprise all planned out, but it turned out they were the ones in for a shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they went to go visit his hotel room, no one opened the door. This was weird, Jotaro always opened it when they came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the first red flag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second was when he didn’t come to the door when it was smashed open by Crazy Diamond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The third was when they saw the man laying on the floor unconscious.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they brought him to the hospital, after multiple failed healing attempts, much to Josuke’s dismay, they were told he was in a comatose state. No one knew how or why he was in one, and they weren’t told when he would wake up. No one had the answer to that question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes when Josuke visited Jotaro, he noticed his heart rate go down. It scared him, it really did, but when his heart rate rose again, his nervousness quelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It never went away, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giorno would sometimes witness this too. It hit hard for them. They both felt like they had some reason for his situation, but they had no idea why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s why, when Josuke sneaks out at 1am to grab Giorno to visit Jotaro again, it absolutely breaks the two to see that their nephew’s heartbeat has stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was more than sadness, like guilt. Guilt that they have somehow caused his death. Guilt that Jotaro never gets to celebrate his 31st birthday, guilt that he would never celebrate another holiday, guilt that his daughter and wife no longer have a father and husband. Guilt that Holly no longer has a son and Joseph no longer has a grandson. Guilt that now neither of them have a nephew anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Giorno is in shock, he is standing still looking at the flatline heart monitor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josuke, however, has a much different reaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He immediately brings out Crazy Diamond, hoping that somehow, he can help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That he won’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so useless. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t work, nothing changes about Jotaro’s state. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is it. Jotaro is dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when Josuke broke down. He gets to his knees and cried. Giorno doesn’t know how to help him. His friends had died, but they were all expecting that. Expecting loss. It was incredibly sad, but what was supposed to happen when you faced up against a time-skipping mafia boss stand user? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This, however, is different. One day, he fell into a coma. Now, he’s dead. There were no signs of this ever happening, and nothing was wrong with the man, so why, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why is he dead?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giorno knows it would be hopeless, knows that by doing this he is getting his hopes up, knows that they are going to crash down into pieces, but he needs to try. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has heard about people that have survived, even when their heartbeat has been stopped for 30 minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is the situation Jotaro is facing, and Giorno knows he can't stand by. He brought out his stand and searches for a life force, any life force. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when he senses it. A tiny bit of hope clinging to a fresh dead body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giorno keeps his stand on the older man, in hopes he can strengthen the little bit of life left within him, and brings Josuke up to his feet. The boy is a mess, but the tears had subsided. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you start his heart back up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Can you start his heart back up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I-I don’t know why or how I would-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “He’s still alive, but there’s almost nothing left. You start his heart up right now or there’s no chance of getting him back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Needless to say, Josuke is going through a rollercoaster of emotions, but there is one clear thought in his mind. He is going to save Jotaro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He isn’t going to let his nephew die, not today, not ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A thought surfaces from his mind. He remembers how he was told that Joseph had died at the end of the trip to Egypt, but Jotaro brought him back to life by manually re-starting his heart with his stand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seconds feel like minutes and minutes feel like hours, but after giving Jotaro’s heart a steady beat, Giorno senses the life force within Jotaro. He covers his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let go Josuke” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “L-let go of his heart.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Josuke looked at Giorno with confusion and fear written all over his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Trust me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josuke reluctantly lets go of his nephew's heart and watches the heart monitor, expecting it to go down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, it slows down but keeps beating at a steady pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josuke almost breaks down a second time that night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Jotaro’s eyes don’t open, he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span> again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s dark and cold. Wasn’t he just burning up? Oh well, there’s nothing he can do about it anyways. He looks around, trying to figure out where he is. All around him is black, it’s just a black void. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Great, he’s in a void. Now why... Why was he here? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He betrayed his family, and he’s paying the price. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> At least they’re safe now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> … </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> His heart feels weird. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Why does his heart feel weird? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Is this what it’s like in death? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be stuck in a black void with your heart forever feeling weird? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> It’s almost as if- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> No. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Nononononono.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone’s trying to bring him back to life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if he’s right in who he think it is- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>no... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>anyone but him... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>please... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can’t stop it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josuke, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one he hurt most, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is trying to bring him back to life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why are they there in the first place? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Have they come to watch his death, bring him back to life just to make him suffer in loneliness again? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or do they really care about him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They knew they were in the wrong </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s there!” He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> No response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They love you; you know they do </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show yourself!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No response </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let them feel guilty, let them make up for their actions. They feel so bad about it, in </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>that</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> timeline. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHERE ARE YOU!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No response </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it goes white. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wakes up to the sound of beeping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It‘s dark, but he can make out different shadows by looking to his left. It’s two figures standing next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them have shocked faces. That’s when one of the figures lunges at him, wrapping him in a tight hug. All he can do was blink in shock. That's when he sees the hair of these two figures. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One a pompadour, the other donuts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Josuke, he just woke up...” Giorno said with a soft voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I know but... You’re alive Jotaro! You’re really alive!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We found you collapsed on your floor one day and-” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a pause. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The doctors said you fell into a coma. You’ve been asleep for 31 days...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>31 days...? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What day is it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-oh! Yeah, it’s November first.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can’t believe it. He’s out of that time loop... and none of that happened- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Josuke, could you get off of me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Sorry about that!” He shuffles back next to Giorno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re glad to see that you’re awake. You gave us a scare, your heart had stopped, but Josuke brought you back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josuke looks down in embarrassment and rubs his neck. “Anyone else would’ve done the same...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Josuke looks back up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, for saving me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you brought Jotaro back the same way he brought Joseph back, right?” Giorno asks while looking at Josuke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! That’s where I got the idea! I guess what goes around comes around. Interesting, don’t you think?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What goes around comes around... Now where has he heard that before? </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Huh, originally wrote this on September 25th. Cool. </p><p>Also I just yeeted canonical birthdays out the window of this fic, huh?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>HA! IMAGINE! YOU THOUGHT I WOULD ACTUALLY KILL OFF JOTARO, MY FAVORITE JOJO, HUH? I CAN NEVER KILL PERMANENTLY, ONLY TEMPORARY! GOTEM! I PLAYED WITH YOUR HEARTS LIKE A FIDDLE!! </p><p>Anyways I hope you enjoyed my 2020 Whumptober! It was a blast writing the regular prompts, the Tiger &amp; Bunny / JoJo Crossover, and this arc!! I’ll see you all in December for the return of ‘Going Home With Something New’! </p><p>Sorry not sorry dolphin, I love you though! :3 </p><p>also sorry if the ending is cheesy agshdsbghd. “It was all just a dream” it was a lot cooler in my head :( </p><p>"Sometimes the people you hurt the most are those you still care about in the end." - Hadley </p><p>Out of Context Beta Reading: (added later)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come join the discord server!<br/><a href="https://discord.gg/HQXzTMV28w"> RWCW Server </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>